


Water Call

by Deathangelgw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Het and Slash, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sappy, Sibling Incest, Slash, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: On a mission to find out what's drowning people, Dean gets pulled under into a new life. Can his love for Sam bring him back?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Water Call pt. 1/15+epilogue

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@gmail.com

Disclaimer: Neither of the boys are mine. Only the OCs are! Eric Kripke is GOD! Yadda yadda...

Warnings: AU, OOC, slash, incest, mpreg, sap, angst, dark, cross species sex, slight tentacle sex, violence, language, het, threesome.

Rating: R-NC-17 throughout

Pairings: Sam/Dean, Dean/OFC, Sam/Sarah, Sam/Dean/Sarah

Timeline/Spoilers: Timeline is after the current second season. SPOILERS HELL YEA!

Summary: On a mission to find out what's drowning people, Dean finds himself pulled under into a new life. Will his love for Sam be enough to bring him back?

Beta: nadda! Any mistakes are mine!

A/N: This was written for NaNoWriMo. A big humongous thanks to Stardancer54 for her unconditional help in plotline, characterization, and just all around cheering! Thanks girlfriend!! There's not much more to say outside of: DEAN NAKED WITH SAMMY! YAAAAAAY! Ok, enough fangirling...Enjoy and please review!

 

'thoughts'

_telepathic speech_

 

Dean hated swimming. He especially hated deep waters. You just never knew what could come up and grab you as you floated along. Sure he'd learned how to swim when he was young, but he’d rather stay on dry land or even muddy land than go near a lake or ocean where some creature would think you’re a great snack.

 

So when Sam told him about the recent drowning suicides outside of Pensacola, Florida, Dean was definitely not thrilled. "How d'you know it ain't just some stupid jellyfish or something?" he asked snidely as they went through the rather hilly area outside of Baton Rouge. They'd been driving for what felt like days but since they had already been in the Mississippi area, it had only been ten hours.

 

Glancing over from the article he was reading, Sam rolled his eyes. "All of the bodies found had a puncture wound in the solar plexus. No other marks, at least that they're saying," he explained patiently as if to a two year old and received a glare for his trouble.

 

"Fine. We get there, find a good hotel, check the morgue, and then find out what's drowning the little kidlets," Dean grumbled in annoyance, his hands gripping the wheel as he stared out of the windshield.

 

"Ya know, what's with you, Dean? Ever since I said where we're needed, you've been an ass about everything," Sam asked in exasperation as he turned towards his brother. He noted the clenched jaw and the muscles working in the fine boned face and frowned even more.

 

"S'nothin' all right? Just let it go, Sammy," Dean responded gruffly as he continued to glare at the road as if it were at fault for all the troubles in the world.

 

"Fine," Sam said as he turned back and crossed his arms over his chest in irritation. If Dean was going to be his usual close-mouthed self, he wasn't going to push it. Eventually he'd get a clue as to what bug was up his brother's ass. It was now more a case of too long in the car with the same person. He rolled down his window eventually as the heat from outside grew too unbearable and sighed as the wind ruffled through his hair, cooling him off.

 

Dean glanced over at his brother and sighed inwardly. He didn't like what they were going towards, but he liked even less having Sam snooping into his problems. It wasn't his thing anyways. Firming his resolve as he gripped the steering wheel and shifted into a more comfortable position, he kept his eyes on the road and their goal. When they crossed over the three mile bridge that connected Louisiana and Florida, he kept his gaze firmly ahead, ignoring all suggestions from his brother to check things out. He would not look at the water that was so serene and yet dangerous. 'I'd rather face a freakin' nest of vamps instead of this. Why drownin’s again?!' he wondered for the fiftieth time.

 

When they came to the outskirts of Pensacola, he pulled off and found a nice, if a tad shabby motel. Parking, he didn't even wait for Sam's input on their accommodations as he shoved out of the car and strode up to the lobby. Inside, he noted the older woman that was obviously the receptionist and smiled charmingly at her, inwardly snickering when she smiled back automatically as a touch of red came to her tanned cheeks.

 

He took in her sandy brown hair that was pulled into a neat ponytail and the light touch of make-up on her face that showed that, even though she was older, she liked to take care of herself as did the shapely figure that was defined by a suitable button down blouse and what looked to be the tops of comfortable black jeans. If she had been just a bit younger, he would have tried his luck, but he was also reminded of Ellen as he noticed her fiery, no-nonsense gaze and mature good looks. "Ma'am," he greeted her with a nod as he sauntered up and leaned against the counter. He tilted his head as he detected the badge with the name 'Karen' in fading black and white pinned on her shirt. "Miss Karen, how're you on this fine day?" he asked genially.

 

"Very well, sir. What can I do for ya?" she inquired with a grin while shifting some papers aimlessly. She most likely had been bored out of her mind, Dean surmised as he smiled.

 

"Room for two, two beds," he responded as he shifted back and pulled out his wallet. He glanced down as she clicked her mouse through their inventory, amused at how even a small fry hotel was up to date on technology. "So I hear there's been a lot of trouble goin' on here? Drownin's?" he inquired politely after deciding that she looked like a good source on the locals.

 

"Yea, stupid kids just not watchin' those riptides, they say. I think it's somethin' else," she replied distractedly as she looked through their list of rooms.

 

"Oh? You lived here long?" he asked as he tilted his head in curiosity.

 

"All m'life. Every ten years this happens. There are some drownin's in the same area and eventually a person goes missin' and is never found. They say it's the riptides. Those of us who're from here know better. It's prolly the merpeople," she explained and shrugged.

 

Blinking in surprise, Dean's mind processed that information. "Merpeople? Little too fantastical, don't ya think?" he asked jokingly, but his smile faded when she cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

"They're real. I saw one when I was little. Beautiful half man half fish. He looked almost like an old friend of mine before he disappeared 'neath the water," she said quietly and something in her features made Dean focus a bit more on her.

 

"Someone you knew, eh? Sure it wasn't like the old tales of it bein' just some sea lion?" he asked uncomfortably, feeling almost sorry for her. To lose someone close to you to the paranormal was never easy. He should know. He'd lost two already.

 

She grunted in reply and shrugged again. Dean looked down at his wallet, then looked up and beamed at her, though the smile didn't quite meet his eyes at the sight of the sad, haunted shadow that filled her gaze. "So, whatcha got for me?" he asked, forcing his tone to be cheerful.

 

"I have a non-smoking room with two queens," she offered and smiled slightly at him when she looked over. "Twenty nine a night. Has a good view of the beach."

 

"Sounds good. You take plastic?" Dean replied with a slight grimace as he pulled out a Visa. 'Anything but the beach...damn...' he thought in annoyance as he flicked his eyes down to take a quick note of the name before it slid to the nodding receptionist. Transaction complete and keys in his pocket, he waved a sassy farewell to her as he headed outside to the Impala and his brooding brother. He rolled his eyes and slid into the car with nary a variation of the car's standing. "Got us a good one this time. Twenty nine a night. A steal, I swear! There's gotta be a catch..." he declared and chuckled as he started the car up and headed towards room number 215.

 

Sam merely grunted and Dean had to wonder silently if he was dealing with a bunch of pork stock turned human as he drove them around the building to where their room was situated. Parking once more, they both left the car and grabbed their bags and the weapons from the trunk before heading up the standard 'cement with the paint peeling off' stairs to the second floor. Turning left, Dean led the way to the door and let them in with a slight jiggle of the key when it wouldn't open immediately.

 

Inside, they took stock of the room and were pleasantly surprised at how well kept it was. "You sure this is a low income place? It's almost like a Holiday Inn..." Sam mumbled as he went inside past his brother and put his bag on the bed farthest from the door.

 

"And you would know this how?" Dean inquired lightly as he took the bed near the doorway and took a look around, grinning when Sam tossed him a glare while going to the head of the bed.

 

The bed coverlets were a deep wine color. The pillows were crisp and white when Sam pulled the coverlet off of them and they could see that the sheets were also clean and bleached and had the average beige fleece blanket underneath the coverlet, unlike a lot of sleazy low down hotels with their yellow and stained sheets that just made you not even want to touch them out of fear of what might *still* be crawling in them.

 

The small table between the beds was quaint and also standard and had the customary alarm clock, bible, pad of paper, pen, and surveys. Upon opening the single drawer that was in the small cupboard, Sam found a phone book and the ad for the previous week’s channels. He clicked the lamp switch so that both were on and continued to look around as did Dean.

 

“Dude! They’ve got a microwave *and* a mini fridge! What deity did we please this time?” Dean exclaimed suddenly and laughed, bringing a small smile to Sam’s face as well at the genuine sound.

 

“Prolly some luck demon. Just watch. Payback’s in the cable,” Sam replied with a chuckle as he checked out the bathroom while Dean sprawled out in one of the two chairs that were near the small round table which was situated next to the temperature regulator and vents.

 

He reached over and fiddled with the temperature and sighed as he pulled out the laptop to the sounds of Sam looking in the bathroom. He glanced over when his brother returned and flopped unceremoniously onto the bed he’d chosen. “The bathroom’s nice too. No cockroaches this time,” Sam commented and smirked as he glanced at his brother in time to see the shudder and gagging reaction Dean made at the mention.

 

“I will never get how they couldn’t see that infestation! Talk about grunge mart!” Dean muttered as he began typing a search for information on the laptop. “Oh by the way, the receptionist, Miss Karen, commented that she thinks the drownin’s are being caused by merpeople,” he remarked nonchalantly and grinned slightly as Sam choked on a sharp inhale of breath.

 

“You’re kidding, right?! Merpeople?!” Sam exclaimed in disbelief as he stared at his lounging brother.

 

“S’what she said. Seems she might have lost someone close to her because of them. Anyways, she mentioned that every ten years this starts happenin’, where people end up drowned or lost for good. No bodies whatsoever,” Dean explained and sat up as a bit of information caught his eye. “Bingo,” he whispered and smirked.

 

“What’d you find?” Sam asked as he rolled onto his back and propped his head on his folded arms.

 

“Seems that Karen was right on the time frequency. Always in the first part of spring around the Pensacola Beach and Pier area every ten years. Oh, that’s an original name,” Dean elucidated and snorted as he sat back. He glanced at Sam and tilted an eyebrow in question.

 

“What?” Sam asked and rolled his eyes. “All right all right. Should we go to the morgue first or to the beach?” he asked as he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

 

“Morgue. Let’s see what’s killing the kiddies,” Dean replied quickly as he stood up and stretched, popping several joints as he twisted. He grimaced and rolled his neck and shoulders before grabbing the car keys, which he had tossed onto his bed. “Hurry it up, sleepin’ beauty,” he ordered as he headed for the car, the door shutting behind him with a thunk.

 

Rolling his eyes again, Sam stood with a groan and bent to the side a couple of times to stretch before following after his brother. He glided into the car as Dean revved the engine and stretched out with a yawn as they drove towards central Pensacola and the police department there. He picked up the box that held all of their new fake IDs that they’d had to get to replace the lost ones with after the accident and poked through them. “What are we this time?” he mumbled as he flicked at the plastic cards that held his and Dean’s faces under various aliases.

 

“Board of Safety for the Florida Committee on Sea-life Destruction,” Dean rattled off with a naughty grin, which automatically told Sam that he’d been thinking on it for a while. Slowly, Sam looked over at his brother and gave him a look that basically said 'What the fuck?' Catching it as he glanced over, Dean smiled innocently, or as innocently as he could pull off, which wasn’t very innocent at all and more like ‘Oh yea, causing trouble here!’ “What?”

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Sam asked incredulously as he stared at his brother. “Board of Safety for the Florida Committee on Sea-life Destruction!? What butt-hole did you pull that one from!?” he demanded, though it was quite clear he was trying really hard not to laugh.

 

“The one that you kiss all the time, now come on! I know I made some good Florida IDs in there!” Dean shot back with a wicked grin. His grin only grew wider as Sam grumbled about stupid IDs and the man behind the names before a card was tossed at him. He glanced at it and shrugged before shoving it into his shirt pocket. “What was that, geek boy?” he asked teasingly at a particularly short comment that flew from his brother’s mouth.

 

“I *said* that you need to seriously get a life, man,” Sam retorted and rolled his eyes when Dean just snorted with laughter. “I mean come *on*! Board of Safety for Sea-life Destruction? Why not just say we’re reporters or somethin'?” he asked in exasperation.

 

“Hey! It’s a valid story! Kids are drownin' and we’re there to make sure that the dredgin' doesn’t harm the sea-life!” Dean protested, but he was still laughing through his words as Sam frowned hard, puckering his mouth almost like a monkey as he considered the statement.

 

“Still moronic,” Sam muttered with a resigned grunt and Dean once more wondered if he had indeed picked up some pork stock somewhere in Mississippi. They drove in relative silence for a bit before Sam said, “And they aren’t all kids. In fact, most of them are in their twenties and early thirties.”

 

“Oh? Any specific gender?” Dean asked as they waited at a stoplight.

 

“More male than female. So, if the receptionist is right-“

 

“Karen.”

 

“Right, Karen. If she’s right, then we might indeed be dealin’ with a sea creature that’s takin’ great pleasure in drownin’ people and not eatin' them,” Sam finished as he scratched at the back of his neck tiredly.

 

“Yea prolly. Still can’t believe it’s happenin' at the ocean though. Why can’t people drown in a simple pool? People do that all the time,” Dean grumbled as he tapped his fingers on the wheel in a rhythm only he could hear in his head.

 

“What’s with you and the ocean? I mean, since we started this whole thing, you’ve been bitchin’ about it bein' at the ocean. It’s not that dangerous,” Sam pointed out in irritation.

 

“Uhhuh, you tell that to those guys and gals who’ve been found floatin' in that not so dangerous ocean,” Dean retorted stubbornly before turning them into the parking lot that was across the street from the police station. He put the Impala into park and was about to get out when Sam turned to him, dawning understanding on his unshaven face.

 

“You’re afraid of the ocean, aren’t you?” Sam asked in amazement as he stared at his brother, who was suddenly looking *anywhere* but at Sam.

 

“Not afraid! Just, well, it’s none of your damn business!” Dean shot back and quickly got out of the car as Sam laughed in utter disbelief.

 

Quickly following his brother, Sam caught up to Dean, who was striding as fast as he could towards the buzzing police station. “But you can swim! And real good at that! How can you be afraid-”

 

“I’m not afraid, ok?! It’s just that I don’t like not bein' able to see the bottom, ok?! Got it?! Now drop it, Sam!” Dean snarled, startling his brother into stopping. He took that opportunity and strode into the station ahead of his stunned brother while working to regain his cool.

 

By the time he’d gotten to the reception desk, he was calm and had a charming smile on his face for the old lady that was sitting behind it. “Hello, ma’am. I’m Derek Wintergreen and I’ve been sent here with my partner Alastor Beanin' from the Board of Safety for the Florida Committee on Sea-life Destruction to investigate the recent drownin’s and the effect that it might be havin' on the sea-life. We’d like to take a look at one of the bodies and determine if there are any poisons or other substances involved,” he drawled smoothly and shot Sam, who had caught up to him in time to hear his alias, a ‘payback’s a bitch, buddy’ grin.

 

Swallowing hard and forcing a smile at the older woman, Sam nodded. “If you could please, ma’am. We’d like that as soon as possible,” he added weakly.

 

“I’ll need some ID from ya both,” the receptionist stated crisply and they both flashed their badges. She sighed and nodded before standing. “I need you to fill out some paperwork then. Let me go get that,” she said as she waddled off, her smaller legs bowed from what could have been a childhood injury.

 

As soon as she was out of sight, Dean and Sam headed back towards where the lab was and snuck inside. Once inside, Sam kicked Dean hard. “Alastor Beaning?!” he hissed out as he glared at his grinning brother.

 

“Hey, s’what you get for being nosy and late,” Dean replied with a shrug and laughed as he headed for the body that was laid out nearby. He pulled back the sheet as Sam pulled on some gloves before taking the ones offered to him. “Shit, check this out. Scales along his jaw line and neck,” he murmured as they looked over the corpse.

 

“And slits like gills. Dean, check out the wound,” Sam pointed out as he looked at the crusted hole that was in the center of the corpse’s stomach. “Looks like he was pierced, but it wasn’t life threatening.”

 

“No, more like his transformation wasn’t enough or something went seriously wrong. Look at this,” Dean said as he brought up the stiff arm. They looked at each other with identical looks of concern and shock.

 

The man’s hands were webbed and clawed and scales had already begun to cover most of the limb in a pattern similar to a fish. They grimly looked the body over some more and found that the legs had started to fuse together and also had scales along the thighs and calves while the feet had become webbed, but had also started to become more transparent. A look into the mouth showed fangs, mainly canines grown longer, and they discovered that the ears had melded with the skull so that only bits of cartilage and the hole were visible. Under the eyelids the pupils were revealed to be fully dilated and larger, looking almost fishlike, but distinctly human as well.

 

“This guy was becoming a merman. I can’t believe it. But what went wrong?” Sam whispered in awe as they covered the body up.

 

“Don’t know. But it’s definitely something we need to check into. If there really is something out there changing these people into this, we need to stop it before more are killed,” Dean responded grimly before tossing his gloves away. The image had been worse than he had thought and he definitely wanted this case to be over and done with *now*. “Come on.”

 

They headed out of the lab and were at the desk just as the old lady returned from her trip. Dean pulled out his phone and pretended to talk into it to someone ‘important’ as Sam spoke quietly with the woman, explaining to her how they needed to head out as a new lead had come in from another source. They walked away with the ‘required’ form to fill out, which of course they planned on not doing, and went to the car. Returning to the hotel, they both agreed that sleep, food, and cleaning up were top priority before resuming their search. So, as Dean showered, Sam got food and ate his pepperoni and cheese pizza, saving the sausage and pepperoni pizza for Dean.

 

Dean emerged in a cloud of steam and pulled on his pair of boxer briefs before attacking his pizza as Sam went into the shower. He browsed online a bit, searching for anything that might help them with the whole merpeople aspect, but didn’t find much beyond what was given in myths. He had a feeling that things would be discovered more when they went to Pensacola Pier the next day.

 

When Sam emerged clean and wet, he finished off his pizza as Dean commented on what he’d found so far. Finishing with the food, they cleaned up the mess before climbing into bed. They talked for a few minutes before falling asleep, too exhausted to even think anymore. The next morning would bring them more things to investigate, but for the time being they rested.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

The new day started with a jarring shake that nearly had Sam falling out of his bed with a shout. He jerked his legs out and sat up sharply, just missing decking Dean as his brother pulled away while chuckling wickedly. “Dean! The fuck?!” he snapped as he flopped back onto the bed and covered his eyes with a muscled arm.

 

“Wake up, sunshine! We gotta head to the beach!” Dean replied with a wide grin and another shake to one of Sam’s large feet. He laughed huskily as Sam kicked at him in protest while growling a curse and a promise of retribution as Dean turned towards where he’d placed their breakfast for the day. Doughnuts, muffins, juice, and coffee waited for them.

 

“What the hell time is it?” Sam mumbled as he turned onto his side, causing the sheet to slide down and reveal well muscled, if scarred flesh to Dean’s appreciative gaze. Dean’d never admit to such an admiration because that just crossed so many levels of wrong that even he balked at it, but he would firmly admit that what he saw was as a result of him. Raising Sam to be at the level that he was at was an accomplishment that Dean held onto even when he knew that he had nothing else going for him.

 

“Eh, mid-morning. Oh...wait...ah, according to the clock right next to your big head, it’s about five thirty,” Dean answered nonchalantly and laughed again as a pillow was flung at him along with a rapid fire string of curses. He *so* loved doing this to Sam.

 

“You are the devil incarnate. How the hell did you end up out of bed before me?” Sam asked gruffly as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head before stretching and yawning.

 

“Eh, just did. Now hurry it up. We ain’t got all day ya know, sleepy head,” Dean retorted before biting into a juicy raspberry-filled pastry. He grunted as he caught the long oozing strip of sticky goop with his finger as it spurted out with his first bite of the sugary treat and sucked the gooey gel into his mouth while chewing on the doughy bite that he had taken. He sat in the closest chair and stretched his legs out, letting them fall open in a look of complete relaxation, though that was hardly ever the truth with Dean. He’d have to be knocked out and drugged in order to be completely relaxed, but that was the life of a hunter.

 

Sam had looked over to retort, but stopped as he watched his brother sucking on the red goo covered finger and felt a flutter in his stomach when Dean groaned happily in obvious pleasure from the treat. He swallowed hard and stood up abruptly, clearing his throat. “Er, save some for me. I’m...gonna shower now...” he mumbled as he pointed between the bathroom and where Dean was sitting sprawled out in the chair next to the food. He looked like he was going to say something else, but promptly shut his mouth when Dean glanced up at him while chewing and cocked an eyebrow in expectation when he stood still for longer than was necessary. “Um...yea...going now...” he muttered before turning and heading into the bathroom, head ducking in embarrassment for how he’d reacted.

 

Shaking his head as he chuckled, Dean swallowed and took a gulp of the juice, scrunching his face a bit at the bitter taste that sweetness and OJ created in his mouth. “Kids. How often does he have to shower?” he commented to thin air before taking another bite of his doughnut. He had polished off about two more doughnuts by the time that Sam had finished with his shower and returned to the room to dig through his bag. “So, wearing a swimsuit?” Dean suggested and grinned as he tapped his foot against the leg of the table.

 

“Dude, you’re kidding right? Since when did you buy a swimsuit?” Sam asked incredulously before pulling on his t-shirt. He grabbed his jeans and boxer briefs before heading into the bathroom area to finish dressing.

 

“Well, we’ll be on the beach and all!” Dean called out as he shifted just a bit and craned his neck, catching a glimpse of his bare-bottomed brother in the mirror. He smirked as he watched Sam turn away and bend over to pull on his jeans. “I mean, we wouldn’t want to stick out too much, ya know?”

 

Sam shifted out and stared at him, not even noticing as Dean shifted back into position with a quick shimmy of his body. “Dean, did you eat something that looked like poisonous mushrooms? When have you *ever* worried about us sticking out while investigating?” he asked in disbelief as he buttoned his jeans. He then went to his bed and sat down to pull on his socks and sneakers while bending his head up to look at Dean.

 

“Hey! It’s so we *don’t* stick out that’s important! And the sight of two tall handsome guys in jeans and t-shirts on a beach full of nearly naked people is suspicious!” Dean retorted pointedly before sipping his coffee. He made a face and glared at the cup as if it were at fault for the extremely bitter taste it held before refocusing on Sam, who was staring at him, hands still holding the tied laces of one shoe. “What? Got something on my face?”

 

“No...it’s nothing...” Sam replied quickly before looking down and standing up, using his hands on his knees to push up into a standing position. He stretched and groaned as he felt the familiar pull of muscles needing to elongate before he let his arms drop with a huff of air. “So, let’s get going,” he declared as he came over.

 

“Eat yer breakfast,” Dean ordered as he pointed at what was left with his cup before taking another gulp of the bitter caffeinated drink. He made another face, sticking his tongue out in disgust. “Jesus, did they just grind the beans right into this?” he asked before swallowing the rest.

 

Laughing softly around his mouthful, Sam shook his head as he shifted on his feet. He worked to swallow what he had chewed and grabbed his cup of juice, grimacing at the bitter taste of the orange juice mixing with his sweet doughnut. He popped the rest of it into his mouth and grabbed the last muffin and his coffee after draining the juice. “Come on, let’s get going,” he said before biting into the muffin and heading for the door.

 

Sweeping his legs in and standing in one smooth motion, Dean grabbed the keys and the bag of weapons that he had cleaned that morning already and followed after the taller man, grinning as Sam choked on the coffee when he took a swig. “Told ya,” he remarked as he locked up the hotel room and started towards the car, going to the back to put the bag into the trunk before going forward. He slid into the car after an absent-minded pat on the black roof and started the car, revving it as Sam slipped inside as well.

 

He pulled out of their parking spot at the same time that Sam balanced his cup on the dashboard and pulled out the map of Pensacola they’d swiped. As they drove along in the early morning, Dean could feel that something was pulling at him, like a string in the center of his chest as well as a tone which only he could hear. He followed them instinctively, never questioning the feelings since they felt natural to him and didn’t make him feel like there was any danger.

 

Pulling the Impala into the beach parking lot, Dean glanced around briefly before sliding out of the car with Sam. They went to the trunk and each grabbed a hand gun which they tucked into their belts before inserting a dagger into their belts as well. Nodding at each other, they headed towards the beach. At the edge of the sand, Dean stopped, swaying as he felt an overwhelming impulse wash over him.

 

Bending down, he ignored Sam’s inquiry as he removed his boots and socks before stepping out onto the sand. He sighed happily as he closed his eyes while scrunching his toes in the heated sand grains. After a bit, he glanced over at Sam, who was watching him in bemusement. “What? Didn’t want sand in my boots,” he explained gruffly, though he didn’t move from his spot.

 

“Uh huh. And this is different from diggin' up corpses how?” Sam asked with a smirk, but he also removed his shoes and socks. He grabbed their footwear and took it back to the car, but Dean ignored him as he focused on the feeling of the sand between his toes and the utter connection he felt. He was jolted from his contemplations as Sam clapped a rough hand onto his shoulder and he glared up at his brother. Sam grinned, but there was concern in the hazel eyes. “You ok, Dean?” Sam asked quietly.

 

“Yea I’m fine. Let’s go,” Dean replied harshly as he shook off Sam’s hand and headed towards the shoreline near the pier that loomed up from the beach. He could sense Sam going in the other direction and relaxed a little bit as he got closer to the softly lapping waves that were touching the wet sand. He stopped suddenly though when he heard the sound of something singing.

 

The sound was like nothing Dean had ever heard. It was a sweet crystalline voice calling to him as he stood on the beach, the words almost entreating in their indecipherable plea. He glanced over at where Sam was slowly walking down the shore with the EMF reader in his hand and considered calling his brother over. But instead, he simply looked back towards the ocean. Unerringly, he started into the foaming water and shivered as he felt the salty waves touch his bare feet. When he’d taken his boots off earlier, it had been because he had strangely needed to feel the hot sand, but now it was the need to feel the water.

 

He kept going, not even hearing Sam calling for him as he focused on a shape that had suddenly glided out of the water at the end of the pier. As the water rose up his body, Dean felt his mind become calmer, almost certain in his path. Soon he was treading water and yet still he pushed out.

 

Feeling the need to stop, he did so and looked around in a daze, vaguely catching Sam yelling at him frantically. But it all disappeared as he felt something run slowly up his leg and torso before a hand followed by an arm pushed up from the dark water. Dean just watched serenely as a greenish colored head came up out of the water and black eyes focused on him. The pale green lips on the scaled face smiled at him, but it was gentle and happy and Dean couldn't help but smile back. His arms came up and held the creature's slimy body to his as the creature kissed him.

 

Suddenly, Dean's world became under the water, his only lifeline being the lips on his own. He parted his legs and wrapped them around the thick tail that swirled close to his body, balancing them as they floated down until they stopped against the sandy bottom. He floated a hand out and braced them against one of the rotting wooden pillars that held up the mile long pier as their lips moved against each other in a passionate clinch. Air flowed into him steadily as he arched slowly against her, feeling the need for her to do something overpowering his will. Her song was flowing into him, nearly drowning him like the ocean would if they weren’t careful.

 

Her cool clawed hand brushed along the waistband of his pants and he arched again, almost breaking their kiss at the sheer *want* that shot through him. But her other hand laced in his hair and held him steady, a silent pleading warning him to be careful and he understood. Her lower hand brushed along his waistband again and pulled out the soaked t-shirt, letting it float between their abdomens as her fingers caressed along his belly. She pressed closer, sliding along him carefully as she breathed air into him, sustaining him while she nestled nearer to him. The hand in Dean’s hair slid down to the small of Dean’s back and pushed him to her tenderly.

 

As if thinking as one, they arched simultaneously and pressed their bellies together as their kiss deepened into passion. Dean jolted suddenly as he felt something pierce his solar plexus and push in until they were almost fused as one. He broke the kiss, nearly choking before he thought to hold his breath as he opened his eyes and stared at her in confusion and sudden fear. She cupped his face comfortingly and smiled sweetly, but held him steadily against her body as they undulated in sync within the blue green water that was around them. They kissed again so she could feed him oxygen and keep him close as they bonded.

 

Dean could feel his mind swirling as something worked into his body from where they were connected, changing him as they moved with the tidal shifts. He shuddered slightly as his body trembled and a whimper worked into the back of his throat from the pain that began to rise within him. He wrapped his arms around her body, confused and nervous from the changes he could feel going through his body, but comforted from her crooning into his mouth and against his body.

 

Suddenly, the connection between them was abruptly torn apart as a strong arm wrapped around Dean’s chest and pulled him away from her. Dean cried out in pain and panic as he was ripped free and nearly choked on the water he inhaled with that. He struggled in the hold that had him, reaching for her as his rescuer swam away with Dean in a firm grip after kicking her away from Dean. His panic increased as he began to black out from lack of oxygen, but they broke through the surface just as he was wilting.

 

He gasped for air and shouted, struggling as he worked to get air into his lungs. “Lemme go! I need to go with her!” he cried as he was hauled back through the water until they landed on the beach. He coughed and rolled onto his side and found himself staring into Sam’s fear-filled eyes. “Why?” he whispered hoarsely as he trembled, still struggling to suck in oxygen into his shaking body.

 

Eyes widening as he also panted, Sam stared at his brother in shock. “W-Why?! Dean, you could have drowned! That creature was doin’ somethin’ to you and you expected me to leave you?!” he demanded in utter disbelief before flopping onto his back. He covered his eyes with a sandy arm and groaned. “What the hell was that, anyways?” he muttered before looking over at his resting brother. He became more focused as he saw that his brother was still breathing heavily while lying with his fingers curled in the sand weakly and his eyes closed within his ashen face. “Dean?”

 

“Let me go back...” Dean whispered harshly as he opened his eyes and stared at his brother with eyes that were almost black from his dilated pupils. Sam reached over and touched his brother’s clammy arm and Dean almost flinched. “Please Sam. I need her...” he gasped out before swallowing hard.

 

Shaken, Sam scooted closer and held Dean to him, trying to warm his trembling brother. “No, Dean. No, you’re with me now. I’ve got you...” he whispered and just embraced Dean even more, encasing his brother in his hold in an effort to warm and comfort Dean. He continued his gentle whispers as he sought to soothe his brother and eventually Dean relaxed. He carefully stood up and gathered Dean into his arms and carried his shaking brother to the car.

 

Tucking Dean into the seat, Sam shut the passenger door and went quickly to the other side, where he slid behind the wheel. Reaching over, he kept his hand on Dean’s hand while driving them back to the hotel, growing more and more worried as Dean mumbled and shuddered, barely aware of anyone or anything that was going on around him. But their hands were laced tightly and it was the only thing keeping Dean in their world.

 

At the hotel, Sam laid Dean out onto the bed and stripped him of his wet clothes. He stopped though as he saw the puncture wound in Dean’s solar plexus. “Oh god, Dean...” he murmured in sudden, alarming fear and realization. He began checking his brother’s body and stopped again as he found scales starting along Dean’s jaw line and the slight hint of slits in Dean’s neck. Leaning his head down onto Dean’s heaving chest, Sam fought the urge to cry. He was *not* going to lose his brother to that thing! “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you,” he whispered into Dean’s neck as he held onto his brother’s shaking body.

 

“Sammy...” Dean’s voice was barely heard as he turned his head towards Sam’s dark head and nuzzled close. “Sammy...”

 

“I know. I know. I’ll take care of you...” Sam mumbled as he rubbed his hands along Dean’s shaking sides before reaching for the blankets from his bed. He covered Dean’s body with them and stripped before crawling in and hugging Dean close to him. “I’ve got you. Just sleep...”

 

“...go back....let me...go...” Dean faded off as he snuggled close to his brother. He brought his hands up and gripped Sam’s arms as he went unconscious and Sam choked back a cry as he saw the claws and webbing on the slender fingers. He would not lose Dean!

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 

It was like the calm before the storm as Dean slowly woke from his troubled sleep. He looked around tranquilly, taking in everything around him as he returned from the land of dreams. His gaze landed on Sam next to him and he felt a jolt of unhappiness and betrayal go through him as he observed his sleeping brother while the memories from the other day returned to him in a rush of color and feelings. He knew Sam wanted to protect him, but he wanted this...whatever 'this' truly was. He wanted the peace and completion that he couldn't get from anyone else, but that he could receive from her. He felt like he belonged with her and that it was all he could do since the one other thing that he wanted he didn't dare even grasp at.

 

Shifting carefully and wincing at the pain that pulsed through him with his movements, Dean pushed himself out of the cocoon of covers and away from Sam's nurturing and protective hold. He looked back as he balanced himself on the other bed and saw Sam shift and murmur in his sleep but showed no other signs of waking. Smiling sadly, Dean reached over and brushed his hand across Sam's face, though he was careful with his claws so he wouldn't hurt his brother.

 

'I know you meant well, Sam. But it's not enough. It'll never be enough,' he thought forlornly and brushed his lips over his sleeping brother's mouth before pulling away and hobbling silently towards the door. He opened it and went outside, smiling as he saw the sun was just starting to line the horizon with its rising, coloring the sky in a joyous burst of deep purple, indigo, pinks, and reds. His eyes fell to the ocean which was lapping at the beach that was nearby and he felt his heart speed up in joy when he saw a figure in the water, bobbing in wait for him.

 

Overjoyed that she had found him, Dean began making his way towards the water, thankful that he was naked. The wind was cold to him and the sand felt a bit too gritty as he went onto it with his translucent feet, but he ignored it as both instinct and need surged through him, powering him to the water. With a splash, he entered the warm waters and cried out suddenly in joy before diving in. His body shook with the changes that were now wracking his body as the strange DNA and magic from the mermaid used the seawater to resume his transformation, but then he was suddenly held steady by her body and arms. They kissed as she pressed closer to him, twining her tail with his merging legs as she reinserted herself into his body to finish what had been started.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A jolt of awareness and the feeling of a deep loss that was just *wrong* shot through Sam like a lightening bolt and he sat up in bed, awake and shaking with nerves and the sense of something being gone that was irreplaceable. He looked around frantically, his eyes wide with dread and the struggle to shake off the sleep fog that was holding onto his mind as he searched for his brother in order to reassure himself. His eyes fell onto the spot where Dean had been snuggled up to him in sleep and found only cold sheets and tiny iridescent green scales and he knew that his brother had left.

 

Struggling out of the sheets and covers, Sam grabbed some pants and pulled them on as he hopped towards the bed, intent on finding his brother before it was too late. He opened the door hastily, ignoring it as it slammed into the wall next to the doorway while he looked around anxiously for any sign of his missing brother. He stopped though when he caught sight of the footprints that were heading towards the beach that was nearby and knew without a doubt that they were Dean's tracks. Not even thinking, he ran down towards the beach, pushing aside the voice in his head that was screaming that he was too late. He wouldn't be too late...he couldn't be! He had to save Dean!

 

He ran into the water, slowing down only as it grew harder to push through the dominating waves. He shouted out Dean's name as he ploughed through the turbulent waters, his heart nearly exploding with its rapid pace as fear and despair rose up in him. Finally, he came to a stop about half a mile from the shoreline and tread water as he spun in the water, scanning frenetically for the only one in his life that he could not lose. After a few minutes that seemed to be forever, he dove underwater and looked around, feeling his eyes burn with the saltwater, but disregarding it in his desperate search.

 

Diving repeatedly until he was nearly passing out from lack of oxygen, Sam looked around as tears rolled unheeded down his cheeks. He brought his fists up and slammed them into the water as he sobbed in pain. He could feel his heart breaking as he came to the realization that he’d lost the most important love in his life and he clutched at his chest as he gasped for air. Finally, he threw back his head and screamed his agony, letting it fly into the heavens and beyond as he grieved. “DEAN!!”

 

*~~**~~*

 

It was difficult to think, Dean decided as he floated with the mermaid while his body finished in its transformation. He looked up woozily and smiled when she smiled at him before cupping her face with his webbed hand. She shifted on him, nestling into him for a bit before pulling away and swimming backwards with a strong flick of her tail. He grinned and clumsily turned himself, grunting as he struggled and glared at her as she trilled in a giggle at his attempts. _So...hard..._ he growled at her before he finally got his equilibrium enough to at least float upright. _What’s your name?_

 

 _It will take time, Dean. Don’t worry. You will get it. And my name is Naida,_ she replied with a gentle smile as she swam back towards him and caressed his face tenderly. _You’re strong and very intelligent. You will adjust quickly._

 

Sighing as he nodded, Dean looked down at himself and took stock of his changes. His legs had fused into one trunk and green, blue, and indigo scales covered it down to where his feet had become the fins, which were pale blue. His crotch was a V indent now and when he touched the area, he was surprised to find his cock was within some folds there. He ran his hand up his torso and found it scaled here and there with the same colors as his tail in a configuration much like body hair.

 

With a couple of fingers, he brought his slightly longer hair down to eye level and found that it was still sandy blond, but with a tint of blue in it, then touched his ears and found that his human ears were gone and were replaced by fin type shapes around the holes that were all that were left. His hands and arms were also scaled, but not as much and only along the forearms and hands as well as the shoulders, much like armor would be applied to a body. He touched his neck and found his gills, but frowned a bit at that. _I can’t go back up, can I?_ he asked as he looked over at her.

 

 _You can, but why would you want to? You’re with me now and one of us. Is that not good enough?_ she inquired affectionately as she caressed his body.

 

 _Sammy...I can’t..._ Dean stopped suddenly as he heard something both physically and mentally and looked up towards the surface that now seemed so far away. His face contorted with pain as he felt the connection he had with his brother surge with Sam’s anguish and hopelessness. He reached up an arm in entreaty before flicking his tail in an effort to get to the surface, but was stopped by her hand on his arm. He turned to her, eyes filled with apprehension and sorrow. _I have to go to him! He’s calling me and he’s in so much pain!_ he exclaimed desperately.

 

 _You can’t help him, Dean. You aren’t a part of his world anymore,_ she responded gently as she floated up to his level. He looked away and she could see the trembles that were shaking his body. Tilting her head in surprise, she whispered, _He means so much to you? Is he the one you long for the most in your heart?_

 

Looking up at her, Dean opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it as he nodded sharply. He couldn’t keep anything from her and he didn’t want to. _He’s all I have had until now. And I know I belong with you, but he’s my brother...my everything. He’s what kept me here in this world and..._ He stopped and put his hands over his eyes, fighting the sudden urge to cry. What had he just *done*?!

 

 _Go and look upon him, but don’t approach him. He must adjust and so must you. You have a new life now...with me and our people,_ she stated quietly as she watched him, feeling a twinge of regret in her at his pain. She felt now the strong connection and love between them and knew that it had been denied them because they were brothers. In her world, it was not so for they were very close among her people. But in the human world, incest was not looked upon favorably. She floated up to him and cupped his face lovingly before kissing him, seeking to reassure him.

 

Returning the kiss with gratitude, Dean smiled at her when the kiss ended before swiftly swimming to the surface with powerful strokes of his tail. He broke through carefully and looked around before spotting Sam sitting on the beach. His heart stopped as he saw how his brother was curled up in obvious misery, but a touch on his tail stopped him from going to Sam. He looked over as Naida, his mate now, slid up out of the water beside him and gazed upon Sam as well.

 

As the sun rose and touched the waters with its warm rays, the two merpeople watched the human on the shore, crestfallen for what had happened. But after a bit, Naida silently dove into the water and left Dean alone. Dean watched Sam as a tear rolled down his face, but he couldn’t change things. With a silent farewell, he turned and dove after his mate, accepting what had happened.

 

Sam looked up suddenly and saw the figure in the water before it turned and dove under the water, a tail whipping up the only sign of its passing. Heart in his throat, Sam knew that it had been his brother and realized that he had indeed lost his only family. With a shaking breath that hitched on a sob, he buried his face in his arms and wept some more, torn within by what had happened and wondering if he’d ever be able to recover.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 

After having caught up with Naida, Dean silently followed her back towards where the pier was and then out to where some undersea caverns were just under the pier. He glanced around in curiosity while humming softly to himself as they swam along the darkened area. _Where are we?_ he asked as they went around a bend to a larger section of the cave that was almost cathedral-like in its size. The ceiling went up for half a mile, vaulted and imposing, and the walls surrounded them in a near seamless circle as Naida came to a stop near the center of the large room.

 

She turned to him and smiled while beckoning him closer. When he was close enough for them to twine their arms and tails around the other, she nuzzled along his shoulder and neck. _We are in the mating lair. Here we shall mate and hopefully produce one, maybe two offspring,_ she purred to him and Dean felt a surge within his loins at that. She brought their lips together in a soft kiss as her fingers laced themselves in his hair and their bodies slid against each other sensually. She moaned as his fingers traced down her back to her seat and she broke the kiss to arch and rub against him wantonly as he pulled her to his body and kneaded the scaled area.

 

Grinning, Dean nibbled down her neck, breathing lightly against her gills and causing her to shriek in pleasure before he brought his head down to one of her breasts. He flicked his tongue around the nipple and suckled on it, groaning as she growled and arched against him again, her head falling back as she pushed her breast into his mouth. He cupped her other breast with one hand and caressed his other hand along the edge between her human and fish part, grinning as she bucked and writhed against him. He was obviously doing something right there...

 

When his fingers came to the V section of that area, he was overwhelmed by the scent that pushing his fingers into her soft folds released. It was intoxicating and made his own groin pulse and surge with his need, but he wanted to prove himself to her. He pressed his fingers deep inside of her and looked up at her as she stilled. He smirked as he saw her mouth gaping in pleasure as she tossed her head before her body twisted against him, pushing his fingers even more into her until his entire hand was inside. She shrieked again, clawing at his shoulders as she undulated against him wildly, then suddenly the scent became overpowering as her body bent back in her release. A slightly milky substance left the area that his hand had penetrated and he leaned in his head to breathe in her pleasure.

 

After a bit, she whined and wiggled against him and he took it as a cue to remove his hand. She pressed against him then and kissed him hungrily, whimpering her need into his mouth as their tongues clashed and twined within their mouths. Her hand came down suddenly to his crotch and began coaxing his cock out and he broke the kiss on a gasp before looking down to watch in surprise. No longer human shaped, his cock was large and writhed with various tentacles as it pressed out of the folds that kept it safe. It pulsed in time to his heartbeat and almost glowed a bit as well as her hand caressed it into life. He groaned and thrust towards her hand, then gasped once more as he watched the tentacles scent out her waiting folds.

 

Looking up as she whimpered, he watched as she seemed to sit back just a bit, inviting them to touch her as he floated above her and glided his body along hers. They both groaned deeply as the tentacles parted her folds and teased her, causing her to buck against him in sheer need as they filled her and tantalized her deep within. Knowing what to do instinctively, Dean shifted towards her and held her tightly against him, growling warningly when she whimpered once more as he aligned himself before thrusting hard into her. She screamed in ecstasy as she clung to him, twining her tail around his in a firm hold as he bucked hard against her. She took him deeper into her, crying out for him as he continued his almost savage taking of her.

 

Dean was engulfed by the instinctive need to dominate her and give them both as much pleasure as possible. As he became more aroused and closer to his edge, the tentacles swelled within, holding him in her as he pounded into her body. Their cries grew more frantic and needy as they neared their climax and, as Dean crested and filled her with his seed, a small hook shot out of his cock and pierced her body right at the edge, keeping him firmly wedged inside as her body pulsed and trembled around him.

 

After what seemed like endless aftershocks, they relaxed towards the cave floor and held each other tightly, gasping for air and clutching each other when another tremor hit them in pleasure. When he had calmed a bit, Dean nuzzled her neck, smiling when she moaned and tilted her head back in blatant invitation, which he took and bit just under her ear. She tilted her head a bit as he did and kissed him softly as she threaded her fingers in his hair and smiled into his mouth. _You will be within me for a while. Hope you don't mind,_ she murmured.

 

 _Fuck no...that was incredible..._ Dean breathed out and grinned when she chuckled. He kissed her passionately and felt his cock throb with the arousal that seemed to be permanently shooting through him. He thrust again within her, jolting her into crying out in bliss while her head fell back. She reached back and braced them on the floor as he began thrusting into her once more. They crested a couple more times before relaxing completely in sated exhaustion. It was only a few minutes after they had finished that Dean could pull out from her, but she was asleep by the time he had done so.

 

Shifting to the side, he settled down and watched her sleep, slowly uncurling and curling his tail absently as they just floated. His thoughts were random on many things, not the least being his new lot in life. But a pang in his heart every time he thought on what he had left behind made him stop his train of thought as Sam’s face and how he had been the last time Dean had seen him came to his mind’s eye.

 

He swallowed hard and took a shuddering breath as he tried to urge the tightness in his chest to vanish, but he found himself unable to stop thinking about his brother. He remembered little things as he floated next to his mate, like how Sam would grin when he had found something exciting in their searches or how Sam would look at him like he was the best thing in the world even while trying to appear manly and unfazed by the emotional trauma he had been through. But the image that continued to stick was Sam on the beach, curled up and crying like he had lost everything. Which in many ways, he had.

 

Shaking his head, Dean sat up and swam away carefully towards the entrance way so he wouldn't wake Naida. He couldn’t stop thinking about his brother and knew he probably wouldn’t ever. He even had to wonder if the sharp pain in his heart would ever dull. He leaned against the stone opening and gazed out at the surroundings that spread out before him, silently taking in the endless blue green water that was touched by the light from the sun that was crossing the sky above. He caught sight of some marine life and had to smile ironically as he remembered the last fake identities they’d had to pull off.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Naida approach him and started when she slid a hand up his front while pressing her torso to his back. Her fingers laced on his shoulder as her chin came to rest on his other shoulder and he relaxed into her hold. _Your thoughts are sad and I feel pain in your heart. You are thinking of your brother again?_ she asked worriedly as she watched his face.

 

 _He was in pain when I left. I wish I could have at least explained this to him,_ Dean explained as he gazed out at the ocean. _All my life, I feared deep waters and now I’m in them. But I had always wanted to be there with my brother. When dad died, I had promised to take care of Sam. We both vowed that we’d take down the demon that had taken away our parents. And now I’ve abandoned him to a fate that is unknown._

 

They were both silent as the explanation floated between them in unspoken condemnation. She finally sighed after a few minutes and nuzzled him. She then floated to be in front of him and pressed close to him. _Did you know that males in our people are bi-gender?_ she inquired with a teasing smile, but it was weak in her regret.

 

 _How do you mean?_ Dean asked softly as his arms automatically came up to hold her body to his own. He pushed away the instinctive arousal that having her so close awoke within him. They would most likely play later, but for now they were having a serious conversation.

 

 _Sometimes in our history, there were more males than females when it came to time for us to mate. So, if there were couples that were both males, which occurs often, then one would become more female and would host the child they created. It only happens if the couple is deeply in love and strong in their bond,_ she stated as she caressed a finger along his nipple.

 

 _Do merpeople mate for life? It sounds like you...have been around,_ Dean asked and grinned. It’s not like he was celibate...

 

 _We mate for life. I am three hundred human years old. My last mate was killed when he was caught by the blades of a speeder boat,_ Naida replied sadly as she caressed his face. _I grieved for a long time, especially since we had not had any children for me to remember him with at least. I hope that I will have a child at least with you,_ she whispered and her voice choked.

 

Kissing her softly, apologetically, Dean rubbed his hands up and down her back soothingly as he sought to brush away her grief. He would put aside his own grief and try to make her feel better. He led her back into the cave and tried to forget what he had left behind for what he had before him. Maybe someday he would convince his heart of that.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 

The wallpaper was pretty dull.

 

The strange observation was the first thought in a long time for Sam as he just lay on the bed staring at the wall. He had already counted how many flowers there were on the one wall's pattern and had memorized the exact pattern it was in so that when he shut his eyes he could still see it in detail. However, whenever he shut his eyes, Dean’s figure in the water before he had left would superimpose itself on the pattern and Sam would immediately open his eyes to banish the sight.

 

He had stopped crying a while back, unable to even find the strength or tears to cry. He was numb, unsure if he could even continue in his life. Dean had been his life. To just *lose* that had completely crushed everything in him to cold ashes. Even the vengeance that they had vowed to extract on the demon that had destroyed their parents and Jessica was dulled to a shadow of its former potency.

 

The room was dimming as the sun set on the most earth shattering day in Sam’s life, but Sam couldn’t even find the will to care. He wanted to leave this God-forsaken state and all that he had lost behind. Hell, he was even thinking of just ending his life, that’s how much losing Dean had ruined his spirit. But he kept going for some reason, something he couldn’t quite touch on but knew it was there in the back of his mind.

 

Eventually, he began to become more aware as the niggling thought began to push to the forefront of his awareness. Something had been bothering him from when he had examined that victim at the morgue and then Dean later on and he decided to look into it further. He wasn’t sure just what it was that he was looking for, but he had been pondering on the transformation process and why the victims had died while Dean had made it.

 

Rolling out of bed, he went to the laptop and typed in a search on merpeople once more. He gazed at the links, occasionally clicking on one when it caught his eye until he found that it was just another squeeing fangirl over some new movie or music video. But then a particular site ensnared his gaze and he clicked on it. He found that it had a lot of old lore as well as a scientist’s observations on the old myths and why it could be that they were actually true.

 

One of the very rarely heard myths had been about how a mermaid or merman could lure a woman or man into the ocean and then change them into one of them for mating purposes at the full moon during a certain time. But, according to the scientist's speculations, the change wasn’t firmly in place until the next new moon. What sometimes would happen would be that the chosen would be transformed and, after mating, they would become unstable and would drown or disappear completely.

 

Alarmed and yet also strangely overjoyed, Sam jumped up and shouted in triumph. There might be a way to bring Dean back! But first he had to find his brother. Not only that, he also had to convince his brother that he had to come back. Sam then suddenly realized that he didn’t know *how* to change Dean back even if he succeeded in convincing his brother to leave the mermaid that had altered him.

 

Determined, he sat back down and began doing research on what might be able to change his brother back. He searched various sites that held information on how animals changed other animals for eating or for mating, but he couldn’t find anything on fish, which would be the closest approximation he’d have to what his brother had become. He grew more and more frustrated as his searches came up fruitless as time passed.

 

He stopped and nibbled on his lip thoughtfully, then pulled out his cell phone. Dialing quickly, he tapped his fingers as he waited for the pick-up.

 

“Hello, the Roadhouse, Ellen speaking.”

 

“Hey Ellen. It’s Sam,” Sam replied immediately, never more relieved to hear her voice than at that moment.

 

“Sam? Hey, what’s wrong? You sound rather tired there, hon. Is Dean taking care of you?” Ellen asked gently, though she sounded a bit distracted as the sound of glasses clinking together came over the phone.

 

Sam didn’t reply right away as the question brought a lump to his throat. He cleared his throat a couple of times before he was able to answer. “No, he’s not here. He’s um...the reason I’m calling.”

 

“What’s happened?” Ellen asked flatly and Sam could just see her standing with her hand on her hip as the other hand held the phone to her ear.

 

Taking a deep breath, he tried to compose himself. “Ellen, did William ever mention investigating merpeople?” he asked quietly, as if afraid that someone might overhear them.

 

“Merpeople? Like mermaids and mermen type of thing? He might have...why?” Ellen inquired and he imagined that she was looking through the book that Hank had kept from his hunts much like his dad and later on Dean had.

 

“Dean’s been taken by them, but there might be a chance of changing him back. I’m just wondering if he might have known,” Sam explained as he leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes with a trembling arm. He was so exhausted suddenly, but he wouldn’t stop until he knew for certain on what he could do.

 

“Not that I know of, hon. He just mentioned he had seen one or two of them down over by the Texas coastline and that they had just been harmless, merely playing in the sea. It sounds like they are actually fairly harmless,” Ellen responded distractedly as the sounds of pages being flipped came over the line.

 

Sighing softly, Sam pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Thanks Ellen,” he murmured sadly, disappointed that that one source had not panned out.

 

“Hey listen, hon. If you need help, just ask. I’m sure Ash could help or something,” Ellen quickly said as she detected the sorrow in his voice.

 

“No. Thanks though. I guess I’ll try to figure something out,” Sam replied in a half hearted attempt to reassure her. “You take care, ok? Tell Jo and Ash I said hi, k?” he added and smiled when she replied with her reassurances that she would and that ‘things would be all right, just you watch, Sam’. He hung up and clenched his hand into a fist as he put his arm over his eyes again. He had been so sure that Hank would have known something. Now he wasn’t sure on anything anymore. Who would know what could be done to save Dean?

 

Suddenly, it dawned on him: the mermaid. If he could at least convince her to bring Dean back...but no. What the hell was he thinking?! She’d stolen Dean in the first place! Why would she give him back?

 

But the notion stuck with him and Sam took it firmly in both hands and held it close to his heart out of sheer desperation. Changing clothes quickly, he grabbed the keys to the Impala and made his way to the car. He needed to get to the pier because that was the first place she had showed up and where his brother had been touched. He didn’t even think as he drove along since his mind was a blank from the determination he felt fusing his mind and heart into one. He would do anything get his brother back. Anything.

 

Coming to the pier forty five minutes later, he parked in the beach lot and got out quickly. He stopped though and removed his shoes and socks before tossing them into the car. He then swiftly strode out towards where his entire life had changed for the worse. He slowed as he came to the edge of the dark waters and wondered on just how he was going to contact her. It was night time and he had no idea on whether or not she and Dean were really near there. He just knew that he had to find her and get her to give Dean back to him.

 

Frowning in determination, he walked into the churning waters as they swirled around the rotting pillars of wood that held up the old pier. He got to the point where he had to swim and went until he came to the third to last set of pillars. He looked around slowly, eyes searching for a sign of what he should do.

 

Suddenly, something caressed up his leg and back, startling him and making him shout in shock. He whirled around in the water as best he could and found himself looking at a female with pale green hair and wide fish like eyes that watched him in both curiosity and wariness. Her face had green and gold scales along her jaw line and down her neck that glinted from the far off lights of the boardwalk that was down the beach. She bobbed in the water and shifted up so the top half of her torso was out of the water as she just watched him. She then tilted her head in curiosity. _Why are you here?_

 

Startled for the second time in a row, Sam unconsciously brought a hand to his head as if to block her out as her silvery voice echoed through his mind. But he knew that this was his chance and regained control of his reactions. “I want my brother back and I know you know how to change him back,” he stated quietly as he watched her.

 

She ducked for a bit so only her eyes were out of the water as her hair floated around her like some kind of wispy seaweed and she blew some bubbles in the water thoughtfully, never looking away from him as she contemplated what he’d said. After a bit she shifted up again and shook her head. _He is one of us now. You must adjust and so must he._

 

“No! He’s all I have!” Sam snarled urgently, startling her this time. She stared at him in surprise and he softened his tones. “Please...don’t take him away. I’ll do anything. Just please give him back to me,” he whispered in a choked voice.

 

Her face became full of compassion and she glided through the water until she was pressed close to him. He fought the urge to pull back as she caressed his face with a wet clawed hand while she searched his gaze intently. She sighed softly, which was like a light whistle going through her lips, and pulled back just a bit. _He loves you deeply as well,_ she revealed to him and smiled sadly. _I would be jealous, but I am not. He has given me a gift as well as being my mate. But it hurts me to see him as sad and lost as you._

 

Watching her hopefully, Sam understood what she was saying. “You and he mated and created...”

 

 _A child. Maybe, if my prayers are answered, two children,_ she answered and smiled at him, this time more warmly and filled with love. _We both love him for his light and life, Sam. If not for that, I would refuse you._ She tilted her head then and glanced over at the pier.

 

Confused, Sam looked over as well, then stopped as he saw another head floating in the water near the pillars. “D-Dean?” he whispered in disbelief and would have gone to his brother, but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to the mermaid and bit his lip as he gazed at her pleadingly. “Please...my brother...”

 

 _Return here tomorrow evening as the sun sets. If you are willing to do anything for him, then come without anything barring you and we shall see where Dean’s heart will lead him,_ she instructed him before gliding around him and heading to Dean. Dean shifted out of the water and Sam’s heart stopped as he saw how changed his brother was and how beautiful. There was a grace and enchantment that surrounded Dean as he floated in the water with small flicks of his tail.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Dean watched his brother intently, longing to go and touch Sam, but knowing that he had to stay away. For some reason, he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to stop himself and that something would happen that they might regret. As Naida glided up to him and nestled into his arms, they looked over at his crestfallen brother and Dean felt his heart crack some more. Naida trilled tenderly at him and he nodded silently before forcing himself to look away and follow her into the water. He held tightly to her as they swam away, not wanting her to see his tears as they went back to their sanctuary.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sam felt his heart rip as Dean left with the mermaid, but resolve patched that crack as he remembered what she had said. He had to return the next day and bring his brother back to him. No matter what the cost might be.

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 

To Sam, the night as well as the following day after his meeting with the mermaid and additional spotting of Dean seemed to drag on forever. He had tried to sleep and knew he had for a couple of hours, but his mind had been racing with the very terrifying feeling that if he slept too long, he'd miss his chance at bringing Dean back. However, he managed to get some sleep, but not exactly a *restful* sleep. Eventually he just gave up and got cleaned and dressed before going out to grab some food. Though, he couldn't remember what exactly he’d *eaten*, he knew he'd gotten *something* in him that resembled a form of nutrition.

 

At four in the afternoon, he decided that he couldn't wait any longer and headed for the pier. The entire drive had him constantly shifting in his seat and drumming his fingers on the wheel, but he just couldn't sit still. His body was buzzing with a mixture of excitement and the fear that he'd screw up somehow. He didn't dwell on that, of course, but it was there all the same.

 

Pulling up to and parking in a spot in the parking lot that was near the Pensacola Pier and Beach, Sam just stopped and stared unseeingly out at the ocean bay as he contemplated what he was doing. One thing was certain though: no matter what happened, he was either leaving with Dean or staying with Dean. He only hoped it would be the first, but he was not going to settle with losing his brother again.

 

After a few minutes, he got out of the car, slipped off his shoes and socks, then headed for the beach. He noted the crowd of patrons that were still there even with the waning afternoon and shrugged. He didn't care about them. He just cared about getting his brother back and that was it. He walked along the heated sands, not really feeling the hot digging grains that were sending prickles of heat through the soles of his feet as he headed for the pier and the shadowed sections on the right side.

 

He glanced around as he came to the pier, checking to see if anyone was watching him before he went into the water. Once he was out of sight of the nearest patrons, who were actually about five hundred meters in the opposite direction, he stripped off his t-shirt and jeans, then pulled off his boxer briefs and put his clothes on a boulder that was resting between some of the pillars. He waded into the water carefully, wincing here and there as he stepped on a number of sharp stones while he moved out into the deepening waters. He shivered as the cooler water along with the nippy wind that whipped around him lapped at his sensitive skin. But he pushed on, intent on his quest to prove himself to both the mermaid and Dean.

 

Looking out over the bay, Sam stopped when he was about mid chest in the water. Swaying with the waves, he watched as the sky became tinted pink, orange, red, and yellow as the sun set into the ocean. He felt calm as he just rocked, letting the ocean steal away his anxiety and fears as he waited for the chance that was promised to him.

 

His chance didn’t arrive with a splash or a big bang. It appeared in the silent emergence of a blue tinted blond head that held eyes he knew so well. His gaze caught that surfacing and he felt his heart stop as they just stared at each other, the distance between them like a yawning chasm as they both floated in the cool waters. Neither tried to speak though they wanted to and the minutes continued to tick by.

 

After a bit, Sam slowly moved closer towards his brother and frowned when Dean shifted away, keeping the distance between them. He raised a hand from the water and reached for his brother unhurriedly as he whispered, “Dean, please, don’t go away. Don’t leave me.” Dean twitched a bit at that, but he didn’t move back when Sam took another step forward. Encouraged, Sam continued to close the distance between them. “Dean, I was so worried. I was afraid you’d drowned or just...I didn’t know what to do. Why did you do this?” he asked as he moved until they were only a couple of feet away from each other. His hand brushed along the fragment of Dean’s face that was visible above the water.

 

Shifting up, Dean rubbed his cheek against Sam’s palm as he brought a clawed webbed hand up to cup the hand to his cheek, then turned his face to take in Sam's scent. He swam closer until he was pressing against Sam and rubbed his chest along Sam’s body as he lifted himself out of the water so that they were on an even keel. _Sammy...oh Sammy, I never meant to hurt you. But I couldn’t resist it. Her song captivated me and promised me peace,_ he whispered tenderly to his brother as he caressed his hands up Sam’s torso until he wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck. _I wanted the peace to have something to replace what I couldn’t have..._ he added as he leaned in and nuzzled his face into Sam’s neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of Sam there.

 

Not even thinking, Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and held onto Dean tightly as Dean spoke to him while he nuzzled against the clammy skin just above the fluttering gills. “What couldn’t you have? What would be so important that you would go this far?” he asked and his voice choked in both anger and hurt.

 

Tipping his torso back just enough so that they could make eye contact again, Dean smiled ever so slightly. _Do you really not know? Was it that well hidden?_ he inquired as he cupped Sam’s face gently and watched as realization dawned and dilated the hazel eyes that he had always sought for the approval he could never get from their father. _You, Sammy...my Sam, you’re the only thing that has kept me going no matter what we went through. I couldn’t bear it when my thoughts towards you became inappropriate and it was so hard to just watch you every day and want you in ways that are just wrong on so many levels,_ he explained before burying his face in Sam’s neck again, shuddering. He couldn’t stop the words from tumbling forth as the longing that had been deep inside him bubbled forth.

 

Not only that, but the very scent of Sam had him feeling so strange and needy, intoxicated even, but he knew that it was because of their bond and his changed form. He could feel it lower down where his crotch was and it made him want to have Sam deep inside of him. Shuddering with the feelings and his fight to control his need, Dean held tightly to Sam. _Sammy, I always wanted you. Your smile made me happy, like I could do no wrong. I cried when you were crying and I wanted to always kill things to protect you. But I just couldn’t take it. I couldn’t handle being near you and yet unable to even tell you this._

 

“Oh Dean. Dean I’m so sorry. I wish I hadn’t been so blind,” Sam murmured as he held Dean close to his body and burrowed his face into the wet bluish blond hair. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath as a strange scent penetrated his senses and filled him with a longing he wasn't sure he could control. “I-I feel the same. I have always just wanted to be with you, to earn your trust and see your smile. Later on, I wanted your arms around me and you whispering in my ear as you just held me or kissed me or...or...” he trailed off and shivered as Dean purred softly in his ear. “Dean,” he whispered in a strangled tone.

 

 _Sammy. I want you inside of me. I want you..._ Dean whimpered and wriggled against Sam as he felt his brother’s hardening cock against where he wanted it the most.

 

“H-How, Dean?” Sam asked in confused arousal as he brushed his lips along the sensitive webbed ear that was near his face. He smiled in spite of himself when Dean moaned deeply and pressed closer to him, shoving his tail between Sam’s legs and rubbing against him to earn a moan in return from him. “God, Dean!”

 

 _Inside me, Sammy. Take me..._ Dean whispered before kissing Sam deeply. He reared up as their tongues twined together in Sam’s hot mouth and Sam’s strong legs held him tightly. Brushing his hand down to where Sam’s cock was teasing him relentlessly, he guided it into his folds and groaned loudly into Sam’s mouth. _Yes! Sammy yes!_ he pleaded as he wriggled closer, taking Sam deeper inside of him.

 

“OH GOD!” Sam shouted as he broke their kiss and thrust into the moist tight heat that was drawing him further into his brother. He placed a hand onto Dean’s scaled ass and forced his brother closer as they writhed against each other, thrusting and pushing towards a completion that they both knew they needed to fulfill themselves in their hearts.

 

It didn’t take long for them to fall into orgasm, but it was explosive as they clung to each other while crying out the other’s name in ecstasy. Relaxing against each other with soft kisses, they floated along until Sam’s shaky legs laid them out on the sandy rise in the shallow parts of the water. They cuddled and pet each other for a few more minutes until Sam snuggled into Dean’s chest and fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from their exertions and the past two days’ lack of sleep. Dean watched over him, his tail curling and uncurling gently in the water as he caressed Sam here and there before placing his hand onto his stomach just where his fish and human side combined. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the life that was just starting deep within him, a product of their love and bond.

 

He suddenly understood why Naida had told him about the males of their race. He now had something of Sam within him and had also had the freedom to speak on his feelings to his brother. He didn’t feel guilty either. In fact, he felt so unfettered, so open that he was afraid he would never be able to close up again. He looked over as he heard a soft splash and smiled at Naida. _You knew._

 

 _Yes, I knew. Have you decided?_ Naida responded as she crawled closer to them and lay out next to Sam. She tilted her head as she propped up her chin on her hand and watched Dean intently.

 

Looking down at his brother, Dean took a deep breath before letting it out in a slow hiss. _I love him so much, Naida. And I love you. But we have to finish what we started,_ he stated before looking at her. _I...can you change me back?_

 

She was silent for a bit as she watched them both, noting the protective hold Dean had on Sam while Sam clung to Dean even in his sleep as he lay with his face pillowed on Dean’s shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. _I do. I will change you back, but you will remain somewhat like us until you give birth. You will then decide at that time what to do with your child. But you will become fully human after the birth. However, once you have finished with your vow, you will return to the ocean. You will always feel the longing for the sea and you will not be able to avoid or ignore it. You will be able to touch and use the water and all that lives in it. You are the water to Sam’s earth. You both will fight the fire of the demon that is trying to destroy us all,_ she explained to him seriously and observed his reaction to her explanation. He nodded silently and his face was calm as he took in her information. She nodded as well before reaching down to the small protrusion that would normally be a belly button on a human. With a soft caress, it came out and quivered before leaking slightly, producing a viscous gel that she scooped onto her finger.

 

Carefully, she reached over to Dean and placed it onto where she had penetrated him. Smiling in gratitude at her, Dean caught her hand in his and kissed her wrist in a silent vow of love and that he would return. She smiled back and then gently rolled Sam closer to her as Dean shuddered and writhed in the water, crying out here and there in pain as he slowly began to change.

 

Sam woke up at the cries and moved to go to Dean, but was stopped by the strong arms around his chest. _Stay still, Sam. He is going through this for you. Do not aid him,_ Naida stated firmly and kept his gaze locked with hers when he turned towards her before he looked back at his brother. They both watched as the scales flaked off of Dean’s body and the tail split little by little until it became a pair of twitching, kicking legs. Dean’s head fell back as he spasmed and his gills gradually stopped moving before melding back with his neck and his ears returned to normal, shrinking down and sloughing off the webbing. The claws shrank as well and the webbing vanished on his brother’s slender fingers.

 

It took several minutes before Dean stopped moving and he laid gasping and shaking in the water as the pain and final transformation tremors shot through him. Sam shifted forward, released from Naida’s hold so that he could hold Dean in his arms lovingly and soothe away the pain that was still wracking his brother’s body. He looked over at Naida questioningly.

 

 _He is returned to himself, but he must stay near here for two months. I will let him explain. But you must know that once you finish your work, you must come back here and let him return to us. He will never be able to leave what he became behind. He will crave it as the years go on. If you do not return him to us within ten years, he will die,_ she explained to Sam softly. She looked away and sighed softly. _I never meant any harm to you...either of you,_ she whispered sadly.

 

“I know. Thanks for taking care of him. You gave him something that he needed and you made us both realize just how important we are to each other,” Sam responded gratefully as he reached over to her and touched her face. “I’ll bring him back. I promise.”

 

 _I know. Take care of yourself, Sam Winchester. Take care of our Dean,_ Naida ordered as she pushed back more into the water.

 

“Naida...wait...” Dean’s voice was hoarse with his exertions, but he still tried to push himself up to reach for her. Sam supported him as he moved closer to where the mermaid was swimming close enough for them to embrace. “Thank you...thank you...” Dean whispered to her as they held each other tightly or as tightly as Dean could.

 

 _Return to me soon, my beloved one. And find your path as well as you can in this dark time,_ Naida whispered back before shifting backwards. They kissed softly and then parted with a final caress to each other’s faces and arms before she slipped into the ocean and disappeared from their sight.

 

Holding Dean tightly to him, Sam kissed his brother’s tanned neck and sighed happily. “I love you, Dean. Don’t ever leave me,” he murmured as he hugged Dean.

 

“I promise, Sam. You and me always,” Dean responded as he relaxed back into Sam’s hold, feeling warm and content for the first time in a long time. They lay down in the water as the sky became dark with night and the stars shimmered into being. It was the beginning of more for them and it already promised to be even more exciting than what they had been living through so far.

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 

Sam wasn’t sure on how they ended up back at the hotel, but he woke up to find himself in Dean’s arms on his bed. Smiling sleepily, he nuzzled into the warmth that was surrounding him and took in the scent that was only and always would be Dean. He felt the press of Dean’s lips on his head and sighed happily as he snuggled closer, smiling even more as Dean chuckled when he nearly pushed Dean backwards with his snuggling. He tilted his head back to look up at Dean and his lips were immediately caught in a soft kiss that made him melt inside. When his mouth was released, he grinned giddily up at his brother. “Mornin’,” he murmured huskily.

 

“Try evenin', sleepin' beauty,” Dean replied with a smirk as he touched Sam’s face before brushing away some of the scraggly hair that was falling into the hazel eyes that were watching him hazily. “You were conked out for a long time there, tiger. What’s up with that?”

 

Blinking, Sam stared at his brother before hitting Dean on the chest. “What the fuck?! What do you think?! That I was goin' to sleep peacefully like nothin' had happened after thinkin' you had died or had left me and that I’d never see you again?! Man, did you hit your head?!” he demanded after sitting up and wavered after his spiel when his head spun from his exertions. He slouched forward, breathing heavily as he just let the adrenaline of the past few days wash over him like the waves from the ocean that he had taken Dean from. He trembled as Dean’s hand caressed his shoulder before resting there, a familiar warmth on his skin as he just sat there quietly.

 

“M’sorry man. I was only teasin'. I was pretty selfish there, wasn’t I?” Dean whispered huskily behind Sam. There was a soft rustling in the sheets and the bed dipped a bit before Dean’s entire body was pressed against and wound around Sam’s curled up frame. His fingers ran through Sam’s hair soothingly as he nuzzled Sam’s neck. “I’m here now. I won’t ever leave you,” he murmured.

 

Staring ahead at nothing, Sam just soaked in the soft words and warmth from his brother. At the last statement, Sam felt sudden anger well up in him again before he turned swiftly and pushed Dean onto his back, growling softly as he glared down at his brother while straddling the slender body under him. “You said that before. Why should I believe you?” he hissed out angrily as he pinned his brother to the bed. He jerked his arms slightly, shaking his brother as he panted shakily. “You left me! You just...just left me! Why?!”

 

“I told you, Sammy. I couldn’t fight her song...her call to me,” Dean explained quietly as he stared up at his brother calmly. His eyes were dark with concern, but he didn’t do anything to fight Sam.

 

“And what about when I saved you?! I woke up and you were *gone*!! Just gone without you even plannin' on ever sayin' good bye or explainin'!” Sam cried as tears welled up in his eyes. He shook Dean hard again and then fell forward so his head was resting on Dean’s shoulder. “I thought you were dead and I saw you leave. I saw you *leave* without even a good bye!” he cried as he gripped Dean’s arms in a tight hold.

 

The soft sounds of flesh sliding up flesh in a slow caress floated into the room as Dean slid his arms around Sam and held him even with the tight clench on his arms. He tightened his hold when Sam sought to push his arms back down and Sam ended up just releasing the stronger embrace and letting his hands rest on the mattress. The younger brother’s breathing was coming out in heaving pants as he pounded his fists into the mattress a couple of times to vent his anger. “You left...you just left...” he said repeatedly until he was just sobbing breathlessly.

 

“Now you know how I felt when you left me, Sammy,” Dean murmured and his words stopped Sam’s monologue cold. Sam sat up and stared down at Dean and the older brother didn’t even try to hide his sadness and pain or even the loneliness that had been his existence for the four years that Sam had vacated his life. Sam’s face crumpled slightly as his brow furrowed and Dean watched as remorse and understanding lit his brother’s eyes. “Now you know, Sammy. You left without a word. Not even a warnin'. You went to have your own life and I could only sit back and take it up the ass. So, now that you know how it feels to have your heart ripped out and your trust betrayed, would you have denied me the chance as well?” he asked quietly and his tone was somewhat cold.

 

Bowing his head, Sam trembled for a bit before shaking his head. “M’sorry...m’so so sorry, Dean. I never ever meant to hurt you,” he mumbled as he just let his hair slide forward to hide his face from his brother’s gaze. He didn’t look up as gentle fingers caressed his face and slid into his hair soothingly. “I deserved that. I deserved it so much...”

 

“No one deserves to lose their family or someone they love in petty revenge. Sammy, I never meant to hurt you either. Now let’s just forget it, k? We have a lot of other things to consider now,” Dean murmured as he massaged Sam’s head. He waited until Sam nodded minutely, and then brought his brother down for a soft, yet tongue filled kiss that turned deep and passionate within a few seconds. Sam moaned and thrust against Dean’s stomach, then stopped and broke the kiss as he sat back, staring at his brother in confusion. Dean tilted his head in question. “What?”

 

“What...I just...wait, hold on,” Sam responded before moving off of Dean and running his hand along his brother’s body, searching. Dean moaned softly and shifted on the bed, whispering Sam’s name pleadingly as he pushed into the tender touch while shivering from the touches he wanted so much. He bit his lip, and then blinked as Sam’s hand came to rest on his lower abdomen over the flap of flesh that was there. He leaned up onto his elbows and watched his brother touch the flap and smiled in amusement as Sam looked up at him. “What is this, Dean? Does it hurt? I thought you were completely transformed back?” Sam asked in curiosity and worry.

 

“It’s not bad, geek boy. I’m mostly back to normal, but I’ll return fully to myself after our child is born,” Dean explained with a chuckle. Sam’s eyes widened impossibly as he shifted back, but then he cried out as he fell off of the bed. Dean laughed as he shifted to the edge of the bed to where Sam’s legs were waving a bit in the air as Sam struggled to straighten himself out. “You ok there, Sammy boy?” he asked with a grin.

 

“D-Did you just say...ch-child?” Sam stuttered out as he managed to turn himself over and sat on his ass while staring at his brother.

 

“Yeeeaaa? What about it?” Dean drawled out as he cupped his chin on his hand, looking suitably innocent as he grinned at his flabbergasted brother.

 

Opening his mouth and closing it, Sam stared at his brother in utter disbelief. “What about it?! Dean, you just said...you’re...you’re...”

 

“Pregnant? Yea happens. So what about it?” Dean replied with a leer.

 

“Happens?! Dean you’re a *guy*!! Guys don’t get knocked up!!” Sam shouted as he climbed back onto the bed and straddled Dean’s legs after pushing his brother onto his back. “How?! When!? Why?!” he demanded as he leaned over his brother.

 

“What about Where and What?” Dean inquired mischievously as he put his arms under his head in clear amusement. Sam glared at him and frowned, classic Sam bitch face, and Dean’s grin grew in amusement. “Well, I *guess* I could explain it to you, geek boy. But really Sammy, I’m disappointed. What happened to that big brain of yours?” he teased and chuckled when Sam growled in annoyance. Sighing in satisfaction, Dean licked his lips and bit his lip, looking heavy eyed and seductive, then purred when Sam leaned down for a soft kiss. “All right all right...let me explain before you fuck me, k?” he chided when his mouth was released.

 

“Mmm then don’t do that. You’re too much to resist,” Sam groaned out before shifting to the side of Dean. He pushed his leg between Dean’s and slid his arm under Dean’s shoulder to bring Dean as close to him as possible.

 

“Mmm quit doin' foreplay before I explain,” Dean scolded his brother as he pushed his hand on Sam’s chest to push them apart just a bit. “First, the How. I was a merman at the time and the males of that species can, with the right person and bond, become somewhat female and pregnant. When is well...obviously when we fucked in the water. Where...again in the water. What is a kid that is yours and mine.”

 

Sam took in the information silently as he watched his brother. He caressed a finger along Dean’s jaw and smiled slightly. “You forgot the Why,” he whispered insistently as he looked up into his brother’s gaze.

 

Dean was silent for a bit as he caressed his finger along Sam’s collarbone. He turned his gaze to Sam’s and smiled. “Because I love you. Simple as that,” he responded and shrugged.

 

Smirking slightly as he chuckled, Sam shook his head before sighing. He hugged Dean to him as he whispered, “Only you would simplify things like that.” Dean chuckled in his ear and Sam couldn’t help but shift closer and kiss Dean’s neck. When Dean’s breath hitched, he did it again and added a long lick until he could suckle just under Dean’s ear.

 

A soft moan left Dean’s lips as he arched closer to his brother and his slender fingers dug into Sam’s biceps. Sam pulled Dean to him and moved his mouth to Dean’s mouth, where they resumed the kiss that had started the whole revelation phase. They kissed for a while before Sam broke it and laughed softly into Dean’s mouth. “A baby...we made a baby...”

 

Grinning as he caressed his hand along Sam’s face, Dean licked at his brother’s mouth. “Yea, Sammy, you and me made a baby. Now fuck me,” he ordered softly.

 

“No. I think I’ll make love to you,” Sam murmured before kissing Dean again hard and deep. He slowly pressed Dean onto his back and settled between his brother’s legs when they parted for him. He fitted himself against Dean and they both groaned as their cocks slipped and slid against each other when they rocked against the other in pleasure. Sam just rocked for a while as they kissed and let their hands roam around each other’s bodies as their desire spiraled higher and higher.

 

Sam pulled back after a bit and began licking down Dean’s chest and stopped at the soft nipples, which he proceeded to make hard with his tongue and fingers. His other hand trailed down to under Dean’s cock and sac until he came to the puckered entrance there and, curious, he circled it and pressed in slightly. Dean jerked under him and groaned as he mumbled something. Looking up, Sam grinned somewhat. “Something wrong?” he asked roughly and licked his lips when Dean looked down at him.

 

Looking down and trying to focus, Dean whispered, “Lube, Sammy...need lube.” When he received a blink of confusion, he sighed and laughed at the same time. “The fuck, Sam! Don’t you know guys need lube to do this? We don’t make it natural like women!” he stated as he whapped Sam upside the head lightly before covering his eyes with an arm.

 

“Huh? Oh...well I er....well since you’re still um...I just er...thought that you could um...still um...” Sam trailed off and bit his lip as Dean started laughing again.

 

“I’m part fish, not part woman! Just because I’m preggers does *not* mean that I’m female! Jesus Sam! Now get some lube or do I have to tell you what to do with that too?” Dean inquired with a leer as he sat up and scooted back so he rested against the headboard.

 

Rolling his eyes, Sam swatted at one of Dean’s legs and growled. “I’m not dumb, ok? Besides, who was the one who forgot to tell me that he could get knocked up before seducing me?” he pointed out while wagging his finger.

 

“Hey! Not my fault! You smelled way too good and I couldn’t resist! Now hurry it up or I’m taking care of business without you!” Dean shot back before palming his twitching cock and giving it a good twisting stroke. He moaned loudly at his own stroke, taken by the hotness that getting off in front of his brother had produced in him, and let his head fall back while parting and bringing his legs up so he was completely exposed to Sam’s suddenly very intent gaze. He cracked an eye open and stopped stroking himself, but then ran a finger down to where his hole was practically winking encouragingly at Sam. “Sammy...”

 

“Uh yea?” Sam asked dumbly and swallowed hard as he tore his gaze from the mesmerizing sight of Dean circling that puckered hole with a long finger.

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Dean smirked as his head lolled to the side. “Lube, Sammy, or a show is all you’re gonna get,” he ordered lowly, his voice a near growl as he rolled his hips and pushed a finger into himself.

 

Smirking back, Sam put his hands on his hips. “That’s a threat how?” he retorted, then laughed as Dean flicked him off. “Not yet, but soon,” he promised before going into the bathroom and grabbing the standard small bottle of lotion that the hotel had. He returned silently and stopped, observing as Dean slowly caressed his belly, wonder and a quiet happiness shining on his brother’s face as he just gazed down at where their child was growing. ‘Our child. I’m gonna be a dad with my brother. Fuck, that’s so wrong yet it’s so fucking right it kills me...’ he thought fiercely, pride and love rushing through him hard and forcing him to go straight to the bed so he could kiss his brother possessively, showing just how much he wanted and loved Dean.

 

Dean moaned into the kiss, surprised by the sudden fierceness that was being displayed, but also very approving of it as he laced his fingers into Sam’s hair to hold the younger man close. He scooted down just a bit as Sam knelt on the bed between his legs and grunted when Sam’s large hands cradled his hips and pulled him onto his brother’s thighs, causing his legs to fall open to either side of Sam. He looked up as Sam released his lips and smiled while Sam just watched him before they both looked down to see Sam’s hand resting on the still flat area that was Dean’s stomach. Dean shivered and bit his lip when Sam bent down and kissed the area in blessing and he would have cried if he was into that.

 

But his emotions went towards another aspect as that same hand was coated with the lotion before disappearing between Dean’s thighs. He groaned loudly and shuddered, struggling not to arch as a finger was pressed into him gradually. He pushed down, taking in the finger as he bit his lip before Sam’s mouth occupied and distracted him from the pressure and pain down there. His body twisted as Sam fit in two more fingers suddenly, but it quickly became easier to bear as Sam used his tongue to touch every sensitive part on his neck and behind his ears in diversion. Soon he was begging for Sam to put it in while clinging to the broad shoulders and thrusting down wantonly on the four fingers that were pushing into him and stretching him wide.

 

Leaning back, Sam gazed into his eyes before kissing him softly then removed his fingers for a bit, swallowing the whine that escaped from Dean at their loss. A minute later, that loss was forgotten as something large and solid and definitely *wanted* began to pierce and fill him up until he felt so full he thought he would burst. And it kept going until it was almost painful, but it was wonderful to Dean. It was *Sam* inside of him and nothing had ever felt so good.

 

Once Sam was fully inside, he rocked slowly, letting his brother adjust to him and giving them both a bit of a breather while still pleasuring them. He leaned down again and kissed his brother hungrily before placing his arms under Dean’s shoulders and pulling his brother up to sit on his lap. Dean cried out as he was pushed down even more onto Sam’s rather large girth, but neither stopped as they wrapped their arms around each other and rocked against the other in a rising beat of desire.

 

Gasps, pants, growls, and the sounds of the bed squeaking and flesh slapping together filled the room along with whispers of love and each other’s name said in awe as they moved as one just like they always did in life. One mind, body, and soul, they were joined so intimately that one couldn’t tell who started and ended where. Their second time of making love lasted longer than their first explosive time, but it was just as volatile. Dean was reaching back after a bit and bracing himself on the bed and crushed pillows as Sam lifted Dean’s legs up onto his shoulders and thrust even harder and deeper than before as he all but folded his brother in half. Dean’s voice rose up in pleasure until he was shouting Sam’s name and it only drove Sam on, thrusting hard and fast until the bed was almost threatening to collapse.

 

They came with howls that echoed around them for a bit like they were in a cavern, but it didn’t matter to them as ecstasy drowned them in waves and the shudders from their climaxes made them rigid and locked together before finally allowing them to collapse. Dean’s legs fell to either side of Sam as he gasped for air while Sam could barely hold himself up enough to keep from crushing his brother. He finally turned them to their sides, keeping them locked intimately together and both groaned as they held onto each other until they came to a comfortable position with Dean tucked under Sam’s chin and wrapped in Sam’s arms.

 

The only sounds were of their huffing and occasional kisses as they let their bodies relax from their recent exertions before anything else happened. But they didn’t talk anymore since everything had been said. Instead, they just stayed locked together and fell asleep again, both smiling satedly no matter what the world held for them outside.

 

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 

"Sammy..."

 

The voice was irritated, but Sam just ignored it. He felt much too relaxed to even consider moving.

 

"Come on, Sammy..."

 

A shake to his foot was the obvious attempt at rousing him from his very peaceful sleep, but he wouldn't have it. Sleep was just that much more attractive.

 

"Sam! Come on! I need to eat and you're comin' with me!"

 

Sam just nuzzled his pillow and moaned sleepily, refusing to move. A growl was all the warning he had before the covers were suddenly torn from his languidly spread body and he was summarily dumped onto the floor since he had also been tangled with said sheets. He cried out as he went tumbling head over foot onto the floor and landed with a loud ‘thump’ onto his back. He cursed, though it was muffled by the coverlet, and struggled to get out of the tangle of linens that were trapping him. He finally managed to pull the covers off of him as he sat up and glared over at his brother, who was sitting on the dresser/TV stand that was against the other wall. “Dean, what the fuck?!”

 

“I warned you. Next time get up, parakeet perch,” Dean retorted with a snicker as he watched his brother. Sam’s hair was sticking up wildly from sleep and the battle he had just escaped with the evil covers.

 

Running a hand through his hair and subsequently making it *worse* while growling, Sam just sat for a bit and yawned. “Damnit, I was havin' a good dream...” he grumbled.

 

“Was I in it?” Dean purred as he leaned back against the dresser and spread his legs just a bit. His grin grew as Sam looked over at him, his hazel eyes darkening with lust as he took in Dean’s outfit of tight blue jeans and a tight t-shirt that happened to be a favorite of Dean’s. “I can see I was. The mornin' wood ain’t gonna help ya, sleepin' beauty,” he chided with a soft, husky laugh.

 

Moving swiftly and fluidly, Sam was in front of his brother and pinning him to the dresser before Dean could react. “You’re a fuckin' cock tease, Dean...” he rumbled as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

“And you need a shower, stink wad! Gah! Go shower! I ain’t kissin' you or havin' sex until you clean up!” Dean protested as he ducked down and dodged around his brother to the other side of the room. Sam turned towards him and his face was filled with frustration, but Dean just pointed at the bathroom. “Go! Or you’re not getting any later! You got like a twenty day old beard as well as BO bro...” he added as he waved a hand in front of his face, which was twisted with disgust.

 

“Well that’s romantic! You wake me up like I’m dirty laundry and I don’t even get a kiss for it!” Sam huffed as he marched into the bathroom, followed by Dean’s laugh. But he was actually really happy to see his brother joking around again. Stepping into the shower and letting the hot water just stream over him, Sam closed his eyes and let the memories of the past few days flow over him like the water, washing into the drain like the dirt that had been gathering on him recently. He lingered on the most recent memories though, savoring the intimate moments that they had shared both in their talks and in their sex.

 

His body reacted to the sensual memories and he slid his hand down to where his cock was jutting up for attention, already drawn out by his brother’s teasing that morning. He stroked himself languidly, moaning lightly as he imagined his brother doing this for him with his slender knowing fingers or mouth. At the image of Dean sucking on him, he jerked and sped up his strokes, drawn by that image to fucking his brother in various positions that he was going to enjoy trying with Dean.

 

The one that set him off though was Dean, heavy with his pregnancy, spread wide for him and smiling invitingly. A shout left his lips as he shot his seed across the shower wall before collapsing forward against the cream colored wall. A moan and shiver passed through his body as he relaxed, but he realized then that he was looking forward to Dean’s development enhancing their sex. His brother was so beautiful already, glowing and sexy. Sam wasn’t sure he could handle anymore in concern with his brother.

 

After a few minutes of just relaxing under the hot spray, he turned up the heat and cleaned off. He washed his hair twice and then his body before stopping the water and stepping out. Once out, he cleared off some of the mirror and started shaving, grinning when he saw that he had indeed been getting quite the shadow. It felt nice to actually be clean and he promised himself to be more conscientious of it, especially since it was apparent that he was offensive to his lover.

 

Lover. Sam stopped at that thought. Dean was his brother and his lover. ‘Oh, how to deal with that one...’ he wondered briefly, but then shrugged it off. He was in too good a mood to brood over this kind of shit. Anyone who saw them that weren’t close friends or family wouldn’t know that they were brothers. So, they could definitely get away with being casually flirty with each other and maybe even snuggle...

 

Snorting with laughter at that one, Sam couldn’t stop the wide grin that cracked his face at that. Dean...snuggling. That’d be amusing to see! Especially after their kid was born. Something else crossed his mind as he brushed his teeth at that thought. The mermaid, Naida, he reminded himself, had mentioned that they had to decide what to do with their baby once it was born. What had she meant by that?

 

He stopped then and smacked his forehead. “Duh, Sam! Gads, you really are losin' your brain!” he groaned out before quickly finishing his brushing and rinsing. ‘The baby was made while Dean was a merman. It’ll be a merbaby for sure...’ At that thought, Sam swallowed hard as he stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were still puffy and dark from lack of sleep, but his neck and shoulders were covered in love marks. He knew Dean’s was the same with the glimpses he’d gotten that morning. But he didn’t think on that.

 

“The baby’ll have to return to the ocean with Naida, Sam. Don’t worry.”

 

Dean’s soft declaration startled Sam and he looked over quickly at his brother’s reflection in the mirror. Dean smiled sadly at him as he stood leaning against the door jamb, arms crossed over his chest. “It’s ok, Sam. I have already thought about it. It’d be better that way because we can’t have a child with us on the hunts. And Naida will love him or her like her own. And I know she won’t let it forget us. We...or I...can be with him after all this is done,” he explained quietly.

 

“Us. We’re going to be together no matter what and don’t forget it,” Sam corrected his brother as he straightened up and went to Dean, wrapping his strong arms around Dean’s waist. Dean looked up at him, not moving from his position, but his face relaxed ever so slightly as he searched Sam’s face. “Don’t worry. We’re together and that’s all that matters,” Sam whispered before leaning in for the kiss he’d been stopped from enjoying earlier.

 

Tilting his head just a bit to press deeper into the kiss, Dean moaned softly in the back of his throat as he gave into the kiss and suckled on the strong tongue that invaded his mouth. He finally uncurled his arms from their protective bind around his torso and wrapped them instead around Sam’s back and pulled him closer as the kiss deepened and their bodies pressed together, his body still clothed while Sam’s was still naked and somewhat wet from his shower.

 

He groaned as Sam used his strength to lift and carry him to the counter, where he parted his legs and wrapped them eagerly around Sam’s waist while his brother undid his pants and slid them and his underwear down out of the way. He squirmed and writhed as Sam’s fingers pushed into him from behind and pulled out for a bit before returning slicked with something. They were pressed back into him and Dean couldn’t help but thrust down as he groaned again, wanting more than fingers. He buried his nose into Sam’s neck as the younger brother licked and bit his way down Dean’s neck and Dean inhaled his brother’s fresh scent. He gasped and moaned as he was tilted back and lifted before being filled with the hard cock he’d been wanting all morning.

 

It was a brutal pace that Sam set almost immediately after being seated in Dean and had them both keening with pleasure as they undulated against each other. Dean clung to Sam as Sam pounded into him and it didn’t take long at all in that position for him to climax. Sam though kept going and the stimulation had Dean hard again within a few seconds. He shouted as he arched, clawing at Sam’s back as they moved together. Sam suddenly pulled out and shifted his gasping brother so he was standing on the ground before turning him so he was facing the mirror. He bent his brother down as he slammed in again and Dean screamed in pleasure as he clawed at the counter, legs spreading to take him in farther as he pushed up and back for more.

 

They thrust together against the bathroom counter before Sam was shaking deep within Dean and releasing his come, marking Dean just as his brother was coming just as hard as his earlier climax. Dean clawed at the mirror as he gasped for air, shaken here and there as Sam thrust a couple more times in reaction before slumping against him. Grunting, Dean wiggled slightly and made Sam back up just a bit, the pressure just a bit much on his stomach. After that, he relaxed on the cold wet counter as they regained their equilibrium.

 

A few minutes passed before Sam pulled out of his brother and sat heavily on the toilet, watching his brother leaning on the counter with his pants around his ankles and shirt shucked up to his arm pits. He grinned smugly as he saw the sated look on his brother’s face before Dean shifted up and smirked at him, heavy eyed and looking very well fucked. “Feel better now?” Dean murmured huskily before licking his kiss bruised lips.

 

“It’ll do for now until we get some brunch,” Sam replied conceitedly before reaching over for one of their wet wash clothes and wiping his brother off carefully. Dean grumbled and shot him a glare at the cold wash cloth, but Sam just grinned and stood. He leaned in for a soft kiss that threatened to turn to more, but he pulled back and sauntered into the room to get changed.

 

Dean also changed since his clothes had been made wet from water and semen, so he was wearing another pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had ‘Bitch at me if you dare’ on it by the time Sam was dressed. But the look on his face stated that he’d probably not have cared either way if confronted with a bitchy person. Sam just shook his head as he led the way out and got in the passenger’s side of the Impala. “So, where to?” he asked as he stretched his legs out and looked over at his brother, who was looking very happy to be back in the driver’s side.

 

“Eh, I got some money, so we could go some place nice for once. Get a good meal, ya know?” Dean replied as they drove along. His eyes lit up though as he saw a Perkins’ restaurant and he looked askance at his brother.

 

“Perkins...haven’t been there in a long time. Let’s stop there,” Sam suggested dutifully and grinned as Dean beamed back at him. His brother was sometimes so easy to please...

 

Humming happily as he pulled into the restaurant’s parking lot, which was half full from the incoming lunch denizens, Dean turned to Sam after parking and kissed him roughly before getting out of the car. Grinning widely at that, Sam got out and whistled as he walked next to Dean into the restaurant. They went in and were seated quickly in a booth towards the back and were given menus. Tapping his fingers as he looked over the meals, Dean nibbled on his lip, distracting Sam for a few minutes before the waitress’ arrival broke into his rather lusty thoughts.

 

“What can I get for ya, boys?” the rather perky young lady with a sandy brown ponytail and a name tag that said her name was Andrea asked as she tapped her pen on her pad.

 

“Water for me and this nice salmon dinner, if you wouldn’t mind,” Dean answered charmingly. “Fruit and rice on the sides,” he added with a wink.

 

Sam snickered as she repeated his order before looking at him politely. “Uh, I’ll have the French toast platter with bacon, two eggs sunny side up, and hash browns,” he ordered with a dimply grin at her. She grinned back and then cocked her eyebrow. “Oh, and a large orange juice,” he added hastily and chuckled as Dean snickered softly.

 

“Very good! I’ll have those drinks for you in just a minute!” Andrea replied with a wink before taking their menus and heading to the back.

 

Smirking, Sam winked at Dean before resting his chin on his hands. “So, why salmon? I thought that, since you are, or rather were, part fish, you wouldn’t want to eat one of your old buddies,” he asked with a naughty grin.

 

Kicking Sam under the table, Dean rolled his eyes. “We ate fish all the time! You should try it. It’s good for ya!” he retorted before searching through the packets to the side idly. He turned his head and smiled winningly as their waitress brought their drinks over and dropped the straws down before heading over to another table. Dean picked out the lemon in his water and put it to the side before grabbing the salt shaker. Carefully, he began to pour in the salt, ignoring the stare that his brother was giving him as it began to grow cloudy with saturation. He stopped, stirred it with the straw, and then tested it. He frowned and began pouring again, then stopped and tested it once more.

 

“Dude, what the fuck are you doin'?!” Sam hissed as he watched his brother repeat the process a third time before taking a satisfied gulp of the salty concoction.

 

Tilting an eyebrow as he set the drink down, Dean looked at his brother like he was the world’s dimmest light bulb. “Dude, kid needs salt water. I don’t got enough salt in my system. Chill, ok?” he explained before taking another gulp and sighing happily. “That hit the spot!”

 

Staring at his brother in pure incredulity, Sam then just shook his head. “You’re seriously cracked, ya know that?” he commented as he stirred his own juice before taking a sip of it.

 

“Am not! Dude, I know what I’m doin'! Sheesh...mother fish...” Dean muttered as he glanced around while tapping his fingers on the table idly. He was stopped though as Sam threaded their fingers together and he focused on Sam. “What?”

 

“I’m sorry. You do know what you’re doin'. I just was bein' overly protective,” Sam murmured as he smiled warmly at his brother and squeezed the fingers he had captive.

 

“Well stop it. We can take care of ourselves,” Dean replied gruffly, though he did smile and return the squeeze. He took another gulp of his water and purred. “That’s good salt,” he complimented softly and earned a chuckle from his brother.

 

“And here we go! Salmon for you, sir, and French toast for you!” Andrea declared as she brought the tray that held their dishes down and onto the portable stand that she set up before handing their dishes over. They took the dishes with a ‘Thank you, ma’am’ and she grinned at them before giving them the usual spiel of ‘any problems, just grab me, enjoy your meal, ok?’ and heading back towards the kitchen to get Dean another glass of water.

 

The brothers ate in silence for a while, though it was broken a bit when Dean’s water was brought over and the process of salting it was repeated once again to Sam’s amusement. By the time they were done eating, Dean had gone through four glasses of water and the entire shaker of salt. He took a quick potty break while Sam was paying for their lunch and returned looking very pleased with himself. They went to the beach afterwards and just strolled along the beach hand in hand, looking for all the world like a normal gay couple enjoying the sun and each other.

 

But, once at the pier, they stopped and went into the water after stripping. Sam just watched Dean happily swim in the water before he noticed the pale green head of the mermaid. He smiled at her and felt warm inside when Dean laughed merrily as she came over to him and they hugged. Sam wondered briefly on the lack of jealousy on his part, but he knew that Dean was as much his as well as Naida’s. In fact, when Naida came over and tentatively touched him, Sam found himself reaching for her as well. She had brought joy into his brother’s life. He could do nothing less than embrace her.

 

They stayed until the sun began to set, then headed back to their hotel, the entire trip back filled with Dean’s excited babble on the possibility of Naida being pregnant with twins. Sam considered asking how different their sex was with Dean and Naida’s, but it was such a weird concept in his head that he just smiled a twisted smile and shook his head on it, ignoring Dean’s inquiries on what was up. Once back at the hotel, he hugged Dean to him and led the way to the bathroom, where they cleaned up.

 

It was in there that Sam noticed that Dean’s stomach was not so flat anymore. Reverently, he knelt in the shower and placed his hands on the small bump before looking up in wonder at his brother. The gentle smile that greeted him brought a giddy smile to his own lips before he looked back down at the bump. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to it, feeling tears well up in his eyes as he felt the very sure connection of life in there. This was his and Dean’s child and he would do everything in his power to make sure it would live in a safe world. With that, he made a silent vow to protect his child, his brother, and to defeat the evil demon that had destroyed so much in their lives so far. He would *not* lose to that monster!

 

When they had finished showering, they got out and made it a game to try and dry the other off faster. With laughter surrounding them, they chased each other into the bedroom and landed on one of the beds. It wasn’t long before horseplay turned into foreplay and then into multiple plays on positions. Several orgasms later, they both collapsed onto the bed with Sam holding Dean from behind, gasping for air from the pleasure that continued to crash down onto him.

 

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep with Sam curled around Dean and their hands laced, one set above their heads and the other set down over Dean’s swelling belly. It was like a dream come true for them both and it didn’t matter how much it might cost them. It was all good.

 

TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 

The days and weeks seemed to just fly by for the two brothers as the pregnancy progressed. They'd had to change a few things in their current lifestyles and the biggest ones had been long term accommodations and no hunting. A call to an old friend of their father's had them set up in a small beach-side condo for the couple of months that they'd need it. It was luckily only about a five minute drive from the pier, which Dean had stressed that was where he needed to be when the time came.

 

It was an agreeable looking condo that was two stories high with pale blue sides and a dark blue trim. There were windows in all the rooms which let in lots of sunshine and the furniture was older, but very well kept and stylish, not clashing with each other or looking like they came from a dump. A garden was in the back yard and there were plenty of plants around the house that would need trimming and weeding throughout their stay. They were to clean and take care of everything while they were there, which was a novel thing for them. Playing house had never been one of their games. Finding the way out of the haunted house with a poltergeist after them had been more like it.

 

Their relationship continued to deepen as the pregnancy developed. Sam found that he seriously couldn't keep his hands off of Dean and, while Dean indulged him most of the time, they both learned that limits had to be set. They both knew in the back of their minds that this fantasy time was not going to last for very long so they held onto whatever time they had with two hands and bared teeth. They took walks on the beach, especially as Dean grew larger, and went shopping together.

 

One shopping trip had had them at a maternity store, but Dean had shut that idea down quickly. It was at that moment that both had had to realize that they were not going to be keeping their child. That night, Sam had held Dean to him tightly, just rubbing the trembling shoulders as his brother fought the insistent tears that were tumbling down his face. They had not ever wanted to admit to that part of what their life was going to be. And unfortunately, neither could promise that they'd be there later on to raise their child in peace.

 

In that time as well, they visited with Naida daily, spending many hours with her by the pier. She was also growing rounder and more radiant and it made them both happy to see her so joyful. Sam found that he and Dean both shared a fascination for their pregnant loved ones and had even been treated to the sight of Naida and Dean making love one horny, hot afternoon. That night had also proven to be very stimulating for them since Dean had practically pounced on Sam and had ridden him for the better part of an hour, coming a couple of times before relaxing a bit. It was this horniness that had forced Sam to look into better lube for them and he'd bought several large jars of the good stuff. Since that time, they'd gone through three jars and were halfway through the fourth. It never ceased to amaze Sam at how much his brother could get into their sex.

 

But throughout all of this, Sam still worried on his brother's health. It wasn't unusual to see Dean walking around with a bottle of salt water in one hand and his other hand on his distended stomach that was hidden under some large t-shirts they'd bought for him. Dean's sudden penchant for any type of seafood was also kind of hard to adjust to, but the biggest changes were in Dean's form. As he got larger, the flap of skin that had tipped Sam off to what was going on expanded as well, but also thinner until there was just a crack in the skin that stretched over the growing child. There wasn't a sign of kicks per say, but more like bulges here and there when the tail pushed against Dean's stomach in reflex. Dean claimed that the child was a boy, but how he knew, Sam wasn't sure. But they decided on a name anyways: Johmar.

 

As the end drew closer in sight, though once more Sam wasn't sure on how Dean knew it was close even though it had only been one and a half months, Dean began pacing a lot, rubbing his stomach as he crooned softly. At night he would just lie in Sam's arms and would hum constantly, even in sleep. Sam adjusted to it as usual, but he began to grow troubled as it progressed into Dean not sleeping very much. He would sometimes wake up to find that Dean was by the large window seat, staring out at the ocean as he rubbed his belly absently. It would never take much to coax his brother back to bed with him, but still it vexed him. When Naida gave birth, Dean knew it as well and was up the entire night, unable to rest until he saw his mate the next morning carrying the twin sons that she had born him, Sadea and Dem.

 

When Dean's time came though, it wasn't a big announcement or a dramatic affair. It was quiet and subtle, just like Dean. One night about a week and a half after Naida had given birth, Sam woke to once more find his arms empty and Dean by the window. But something was disturbing about the sight of his brother. Dean was gazing intently out at the ocean, his body fairly thrumming with a hidden power that made the hair on the back of Sam's neck rise in wariness. But what was also bothering him was the lack of sound coming from Dean. He was silent, not even humming as he rested a hand expectantly on his belly, which seemed to ripple as if in preparation.

 

Sensing that he was being observed, Dean looked over and smiled slightly at his brother in the light of the full moon. He reached a steady hand out to his brother and Sam noted that they were slightly webbed and clawed like they had been when Dean had been a merman. Sliding out of bed, he went to his brother's side and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, gazing at him anxiously as Dean just leaned into him. "Dean? You ok?" he murmured softly as he rubbed Dean's lower back, which had been bothering the older brother lately.

 

"Come with me to the beach, Sammy, my Sammy..." Dean whispered as he tilted his head up and brushed his lips along Sam's neck. He had taken to saying that when he wanted something special from his brother and it never failed to provoke tenderness, possessiveness, and a wisp of tears in Sam's eyes as he did as asked.

 

He reached for a robe, but Dean shook his head. "We won't need it, Sammy..." he stated with gleaming eyes as he laced his long fingers with Sam's and led the way out of the condo to the beach. They strolled along silently, feet touched by the water as they wound their arms around the other's waist, keeping a firm contact between each other. They arrived at the pier just as the moon rose to its peak and Dean turned to Sam when he stopped. He reached up and caressed Sam's face tenderly, smiling a sweet smile that made Sam's heart ache with love. "Sammy...my Sammy...make love to me..." he whispered gently as he gazed into Sam's eyes.

 

Unable to even make a token resistance, Sam brushed his lips over Dean's and laid them out at the edge of the water, in some way keeping them from drowning as he made sweet love to his brother with Dean spooned in front of him, holding his rippling stomach as they thrust together in sync. His body moved as one with Dean's, twined so intimately that if anyone had chanced upon them, they wouldn't have known where one stopped and the other started. When they climaxed, it was with soft cries filled with joyous rapture, not the usual near animalistic need that would push them onwards in their ecstasy. They rested in the water that had slowly surrounded them and Dean convulsed as he clung to Sam's arms, resting his head on his brother's shoulder as he moved his hands down to clutch and support his belly.

 

Sam held onto Dean, keeping them connected as if he somehow knew that it was what Dean needed just as Dean had known that making love had made the process easier. He watched as Dean pressed a clawed hand into the slit that was now pulsing open and, with a cry of pain followed by a deep groan as he pushed, guided the babe within him out into the world. The faint wail of the baby rose up into the air, filling Sam with elation as he saw the part fish, part human babe struggle in the water and his father's arms.

 

Panting heavily as he worked out the afterbirth, Dean clutched his child to him, letting the ocean water clean off their baby as the magic that had changed him finished his transformation back into full human, healing the slit until it was a mere scar on his once more toned belly and changing his hands back to the slender hands that Sam knew very well.

 

He relaxed back into Sam as he trembled and smiled as a gentle and awe-filled kiss was brushed across his lips before he looked down to see Sam cupping the bluish black hair on the tiny head as it rooted around Dean’s chest, searching for food. The tiny tail was covered in green and indigo scales, much like Dean’s had been, and the tiny eyes, when they looked up at them, were orbs of sapphire while the tiny fingers on the perfect hands curled and clutched at Dean’s chest and the barest hint of gills could be seen on the tiny wrinkled neck. Sam’s face was broken by the incredulous smile that was shining in the pale moonlight and Dean couldn’t help smiling tiredly as he held the two most precious to him close.

 

Shifting just a bit so he was leaning more into Sam, Dean guided the baby to his nipple and grunted as he latched on and used what was left of the magical essence within Dean so he could feed before Naida came to them. Sam watched in shock and wonder as Dean hummed softly while caressing his fingers through the drying hair on their baby’s head before counting the tiny fingers as any parent would. He nuzzled close to Dean and just observed their child feeding, knowing that it was the only time that Dean would ever be able to do that if they didn’t succeed. But he stopped that thought, not letting the demon intrude on this truly special time as their family just relaxed in the tide. He removed himself from inside Dean and chuckled as Dean placed a hand on his cheek to guide him in for a heady kiss of delight. Both brothers were overjoyed and so content and it was so new to them. Neither had ever thought that they’d get to share this.

 

Johmar finished the one side and Dean turned to his other side so that the babe was nestled between them as he latched onto the other nipple, feasting just as hungrily there. Dean winced at the suction and glared at Sam as the younger brother chuckled again. “You just try and deal with this kid latching on like that,” he growled, but it was full of affection and tenderness.

 

“I’m sure you’ll show me at another time,” Sam teased as he caressed his hand through Dean’s wet hair while pressing closer to his family, protecting them both.

 

“Not for a while, Sammy, my Sammy. Give me time to heal,” Dean murmured as he watched their child before looking up at his brother. At Sam’s nod of understanding, he smiled so adoringly that Sam couldn’t help but kiss him.

 

A quiet splash and trilling giggle stopped them and they both looked over to see Naida nearby. _You two are insatiable, but I heard our newest son’s wail all the way in Atlantis Cove. He is healthy?_ she asked as she crawled onto the shore with them.

 

“Very, Naida,” Dean replied proudly, though now his exhaustion was coming through and she caressed his face in understanding. He looked back down to where his son was dozing and saw his nipples shrink back down to normal and felt the loss. Swallowing hard against the sudden tears that welled up, he looked over at Naida. “Please, you’ll take care of him?” he whispered hoarsely and cleared his throat as he tried not to cry. Sam’s face was gentle with his sorrow as well as the time came for their parting and he rubbed his hand along Dean’s side.

 

 _My word I give to you, Dean, my mate, and Sam, my brother. I will await you with our children for your triumphant return to us. I will let nothing happen to them and they will *know* who you are no matter what,_ Naida declared firmly as she pressed closer to them in comfort.

 

Nodding sharply as he struggled to talk around the lump in his throat, Dean shifted the sleeping babe up in his arms and kissed the downy head, closing his eyes on the tears that rolled free. “My Johmar. You are my hope and light. Swim free and know no darkness,” he whispered huskily before looking up at Sam.

 

Taking his son in his arms, Sam gazed at the tiny features and counted all of the fingers and caressed a light hand down the curling tail. “My boy...my beautiful boy. Always remember what I say. I love you and so does your father, Dean. Always look to the north for our return,” he murmured before kissing the pale forehead and soft dark head. He then handed their son to Naida, who took him lovingly into her arms before looking up at them. She nodded once to them before leaning in and kissing them in good bye. She then carefully shifted back into the water and dove under, disappearing from their sights and taking their beloved son, the result of their love and bond, down into the depths.

 

Dean didn’t say anything as he turned into Sam and buried his face in his brother’s strong chest. Sam let his own tears fall as he looked up at the sky after wrapping his arms around Dean’s trembling frame in comfort. Both felt like their hearts had been torn out of them, but they knew that what they had done had been for the best. But even the soundest reasoning didn’t heal the aching need in their hearts and never would until they were reunited with Johmar.

 

They stayed in the water for a few minutes to grieve and compose themselves before Sam helped Dean to stand and let his brother lean on him as they made their way leisurely back to the condo. Once there, Sam directed Dean into the shower and washed both of their exhausted bodies off, focusing a bit more on Dean since his body was covered in blood on his lower half.

 

Once finished, Sam toweled them both off, carefully guiding his nearly unconscious brother to their bed and tucking them in the cold sheets, holding his shivering brother until their natural body heat warmed the sheets. Dean fell asleep after a bit, tucked under Sam’s chin as usual, but his face was pinched with sorrow still. Sam knew that it would take them both a while to acclimate themselves to the loss, but he had a feeling that the same loss would spur them in their hunts. For, once the demon was destroyed, they would return to Johmar and Naida and nothing would ever darken their lives again.

 

Vowing once more that he wouldn’t stop until he was with Johmar along with Dean again, Sam fell asleep, his arms tight around his brother.

 

TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 

Gentle sunlight in the early morning woke them the next day as it peeked through the curtains to touch their bodies in greeting. Sam grumbled as he stretched around Dean while the older brother just nuzzled into Sam’s neck before settling down again in sleep, which earned a drowsy smirk from Sam. They stayed that way for another ten minutes but then Sam found that he couldn’t stay asleep. He shifted in bed and gazed down at his brother, smiling proudly as he watched the sleeping features that had relaxed in the night from their sorrowful pinch.

 

The other night’s happenings drifted into his memories and his own eyes became shadowed with grief as he remembered watching their son being taken beneath the sea, away from them. His throat closed up and ached and his chest felt constricted with the loss, but he took a deep breath and worked to shake it off. He couldn’t let it hold him down because he needed to be strong for Dean. Dean had carried their child for the two months’ gestation within his body and would be feeling the separation more than Sam. He would have to make sure that Dean didn’t do anything stupid on their hunts because they had to make sure they returned to their children when it was done and over with.

 

With a smirk, Sam decided he knew how to wake his brother to a cheerful start. Very slowly, he began to inch his way under the covers until he was enveloped by the soft sheets. With a gentle push, he guided Dean to his back and stopped, listening intently to see if his brother had woken. When there was nothing more beyond a soft ‘Sammy, my Sammy,’ and the resumed deep breathing of Dean deeply asleep, Sam grinned and set to work.

 

With light kisses, he moved down farther after spreading Dean’s legs so he could settle between them comfortably. He grinned as Dean shifted a bit, but when he didn’t do anything else, he resumed. He licked lightly at the scar that would forever mark his brother on the solar plexus and briefly wondered on if he would get the same thing when it was time. Shrugging aside the ponderings, he moved down towards where Dean’s leg and hip joined, which was a very responsive erogenous zone on his brother.

 

He avoided the still rather red scar that had given birth to their son and suckled on the now jutting hip bone now that Dean had lost the baby fat, moving his mouth in until he came to the crease between Dean’s leg and groin. A quiet moan showed that his actions were being noticed subtly, but he didn’t stop as he kissed and suckled on the very sensitive area on his brother. Nipping a path to the other side while avoiding the slowly rising to attention cock, he repeated his actions, using his large hands to pin the muscled thighs when they shifted inwards slightly. He let them move up and apart and he knew that Dean was waking unhurriedly, but he didn’t speed up. Instead, he bit a path to the part just next to Dean’s sac and lapped at the loose skin, grinning when a shudder of pleasure went through his brother’s body at that.

 

“S-Sammy?” Dean’s inquiry was slurred with sleep and the sheets shifted slightly over Sam as Dean struggled to move them. But Sam just pinned them down with a hand as he licked and then sucked the heavy sac into his mouth, rolling the twin balls in it in his mouth and earning groans from his brother as he tantalized the responsive skin. He continued playing with them, alternatively rolling them in his hand and his mouth before he nuzzled his way down to Dean’s entrance.

 

Carefully, he slid his hands under Dean’s thighs and pushed them up so that the sheets were tented around him and he flicked his tongue around the puckered entrance into his brother’s body. He inhaled the musky scent that was Dean before he touched the tip of his tongue to the quivering hole. He purred as he heard Dean’s muffled cry and moved closer in to place his mouth on the hole, sucking on it. The slender hips under his hands bucked hard and he nearly was hit for it, but he swiftly pinned his brother down with his hands as he continued to suck in-between licks.

 

After a bit, he worked his tongue into Dean and growled, sending the vibrations up his brother’s spine and causing Dean to shout in pleasure as his body grew taut. He pushed his tongue in and out and began fucking his brother that way, feeling an overpowering surge of dominance wash over him as Dean started rocking into his face in time to his tongue. He slipped one of his hands to where Dean’s cock was dripping on the rippling stomach and stroked it.

 

That was all it took for his brother as Dean came with a shout and his body arched into a sharp curve, his entire body shaking as he climaxed. Sam moaned in want as his tongue was squeezed rhythmically within his brother before he pulled away and crawled back up his brother’s body. He took a deep breath of the fresh air and was almost suffocated as Dean pounced onto him, kissing him hungrily even as Dean’s body shook with his release. The second part of Sam’s plan went out the window as Dean kicked off the sheets, straddled his little brother’s waist, and took Sam’s weeping cock into his body in one move.

 

This time it was Sam shouting and arching in pleasure, pushing deeper into Dean as the older brother set a vicious pace, bouncing rapidly on his brother before leaning down and kissing Sam again. Sam took the initiative then and grasped his brother’s ass, parting the tight cheeks as he began thrusting up rapidly, causing Dean to howl in pleasure and beg for more until they were both shaking so hard from their climaxes that they couldn’t move. Dean collapsed onto Sam’s chest as he gasped for air, his fingers finding Sam’s and threading with them unconsciously as they both worked to get under control once more.

 

When he had his breathing down to a tolerable level, Sam ran his hand down Dean’s spine, grinning as his brother arched into the touch like a cat. “Mornin’.”

 

“You just might spoil me if you keep doin’ that,” Dean mumbled as he grinned into Sam’s shoulder while nuzzling it. He tilted his head up and kissed Sam softly, deepening it after a bit before releasing his brother’s lips and touching them with a slim finger. “Thank you...”

 

Smiling in response, Sam kissed the finger before licking it. “You’re welcome. I enjoyed it,” he purred deeply, causing Dean to wiggle in pleasure as he grinned.

 

“I just bet. Now, want I should make breakfast?” Dean suggested as he got comfortable on top of his brother.

 

“Nah, let’s lay here for a while. I kinda like havin’ you on top of me,” Sam replied with a shrug as he resumed his caresses of Dean’s back.

 

“Maybe I should top you one of these times,” Dean suggested sleepily as he cuddled Sam.

 

Smirking thoughtfully as he put his brother to sleep, Sam gazed up at the ceiling. “Maybe,” he whispered to thin air. He dozed a bit here and there before sliding Dean to the side and slipping out of bed. He tucked Dean in after pulling the sheets back up from the floor where Dean had kicked them to before he headed into the kitchen.

 

Putting on a blue and white frilly apron that said, ‘Kiss the chef for a good time’, he began pulling out eggs, milk, bacon, sausage, chocolate chips, apples, peaches, raspberries, and the pancake mix before starting his cooking. The past two months had brought out his home maker side and he had been responsible for a lot of the cooking, since Dean admitted to only being able to handle making Mac and cheese and maybe hot dogs. He had even burnt ramen, which was so amusing that Sam still chuckled at the thought.

 

Within an hour, the delicious smells of fruit pancakes and waffles floated throughout the house, waking Dean, who was salivating as the scents of bacon and sausage also mixed with the delectable aroma. He got up and pulled on some boxer briefs before heading down to the kitchen, where he found Sam humming along with the radio while flipping the eggs onto a plate and starting on the hash browns. He noted the plates of stacked waffles, pancakes, sausages, and bacon next to the still sizzling eggs. The table had been set already with the orange juice and milk as well as the plates and utensils.

 

Silently, he went into the room and pulled out the syrup and butter and began heating the syrup up before putting the butter on the table as well. He then went behind Sam and caressed the pert ass that was peeking out from under the ridiculously frilly ties of the apron and chuckled when Sam laughed and glanced at him while stirring the hash browns. They leaned in close and kissed softly before parting and finishing the last bits of preparation, a routine that they’d both fallen into over the last couple of months.

 

Once the hash browns were finished, Sam poured them into a bowl before helping Dean carry the food to the table. Once the table was set, Dean pressed up to Sam and kissed his brother properly as he slid his hands up the frilly apron. “Keep the apron. I want to remember this,” he purred when they parted and Sam chuckled.

 

“Pervert,” Sam replied fondly as he slid his own hands down Dean’s boxer briefs to cup the tight ass he loved so much. They kissed again, tongues twining lazily before they parted to the sounds of their stomachs rumbling grumpily. Laughing, they sat down and began dishing up food, talking about the weather, what they should do once on the road, what chores they still had to do, but never about what had happened the other night.

 

When they were nearly done eating, Sam laced his fingers with Dean’s across the table and looked at his brother seriously. “Dean, no matter what, if things go south, you get out of there and go to our son, you hear?” he murmured gently and held tightly to his brother’s fingers when Dean sat up angrily.

 

“What do ya mean?! We’re both gonna make it, ya hear me!?” Dean shouted suddenly and Sam could feel the tremors in the fingers he held captive.

 

“I know that, Dean. But the demon’s been after me for a while. I want to know that you’ll be safe if-“

 

“There’s no fuckin’ ‘if’ there, Sammy! I don’t want to *ever* hear that out of you again! The sentimental crap stops!” Dean snarled as he pulled away from Sam’s strong grip and stood, knocking his chair down. He stomped into the living room, followed quickly by Sam as he began to pace in agitation. He avoided Sam’s reach for him as he walked steadily around the room much like he had while pregnant, only now for a different reason.

 

He whirled around to face his brother as Sam stood in the center of the room, watching him worriedly. “I’ve lost enough, Sam. Don’t fuckin' make me lose anymore, all right?” he hissed out as he panted for breath, glaring at his brother while fighting to keep his tears at bay. He wrapped his arms around his waist and turned away, then nearly melted as Sam came up behind him and embraced him with strong arms. “Sammy...my Sammy, just don’t ever leave me. I don’t know what I’d do...” He stopped and bit his lip, cursing silently as he blinked rapidly on the tears that were threatening to spill.

 

“Shh, I know. Don’t worry, I won’t leave on purpose and I’ll do my best to stay alive, just like you will. You and me, all the way,” Sam crooned as he rocked his brother while resting his chin on Dean’s head. Dean nodded mutely as he sniffled and they just stood silently in the middle of the living room, holding onto each other as they worked through all of the emotional let down that was crashing down onto them, but most especially Dean. After a few minutes, Sam loosened his hold and turned Dean around for a deep kiss, not just passionate, but also a wordless promise to be together through everything no matter what.

 

When they parted, Dean smiled up at Sam while cupping his brother’s cheek with a shaky hand. “All right, I’ll do laundry, you dust and vacuum, and then those weeds are toast, yea?” he stated gruffly as he wiped a hand over his face, almost embarrassed.

 

“Yea and then tomorrow we leave. Think you’re ready for that?” Sam asked with a half smile.

 

Shrugging, Dean took a deep breath as he looked over at nothing. “If we don’t finish, that ass-wipe demon will hurt more kids and families. We need to take him down now. No matter what it takes, but we try our damnedest to make it out and get back here, right?” he said firmly before looking up at Sam.

 

Nodding firmly as he smiled tightly, Sam cupped Dean’s cheek just as Dean had done for him. “Goin’ out together or go back to Johmar together, no matter what,” he responded. Dean nodded sharply before heading for the bedroom while Sam cleaned up from breakfast, setting the dishes in the dishwasher to clean.

 

They spent the rest of the day cleaning, straightening, and polishing up the house until it was better than when they had arrived. They slept on the couch in the living room after having packed up everything into the Impala, exhausted still from the day before. When morning dawned, they quickly finished up the leftovers from the other day and packed up what was left of the food for the road before calling their friend to tell him that they were leaving the house. With a final look around to make sure that they had everything along with locking in their memories of the place, they got into the car and drove off into the sunrise. It was time for some hunting.

 

TBC

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 

“Hey. Found somethin’ interestin’.”

 

Sam’s comment caught Dean’s attention as he glanced over the recent obituaries in the Guntersville Daily Journal. They were in the area after reports of several unexplained spontaneous combustions of a number of people had caught their attention. So, when Sam said that, he was instantly alert. “Oh yea? What’d ya find, Watson?” he asked as he propped his chin on his hand.

 

Blinking and scowling, Sam growled. “Dude, no way! I’m Holmes! You can be short and stumpy Watson!” he retorted as he glared at his brother.

 

“Dude no...*I’m* Homes. Now what’d ya find?” Dean asked as he tapped the laptop’s screen. He grinned winningly at his brother and batted his eyelashes. “Ya know ya want to tell me...”

 

“Oh stop. That so doesn’t work and you know it,” Sam sneered as he turned the laptop so his brother could see it. “All of these people had visited Gunter’s Lake recently. More specifically, an area just to the south of the tip of it.”

 

“Hmm, good job, geek boy...” Dean murmured as he tapped a bit here and there at the keyboard, eyes searching the information. Sam smiled as he watched his brother get so intent on the hunt. Since their decision six months earlier, Dean had become more obsessive in their hunts as well as their intimate times. Sam would often find himself under intense scrutiny when he woke up, only to be coaxed into a passionate and mind blowing round of sex. Dean had indeed topped him a few times since they’d left Pensacola, Florida and Sam was of the mind that the more of that happening the better.

 

He was distracted from his ponderings when Dean looked over at him intently, obviously considering something. Grinning instantly as he saw that Dean had come to the same conclusion as him, Sam leaned in. “So, we going campin’?” he asked lowly.

 

“God I hate campin’...” Dean muttered as he rolled his eyes and tipped back in his chair. Sam chuckled softly as he turned the laptop back to him and began hacking into the Guntersville Police Department computer system for possible pictures of the bodies. He doubted they’d be able to get in and they needed to act quickly on this one. He had a feeling that their time to figure out and make things right was limited. “You checkin' on pictures?” Dean asked as he sipped on his water and eyed his brother knowingly.

 

“Mmmhmm. Ah, here we go. Damn that was way too easy...” Sam muttered as he pulled up the files. He grimaced as he found the pictures, but took note of what the coroner had found. “A lot of puncture wounds in what’s left of the flesh, especially around the neck and heart area. Wait, not puncture wounds...more like explosions of the skin. As if somethin’ was getting’ out, not in. Oh and there’s a strange wound that’s relatively untouched on the palm of the hand...” he murmured as he squinted at the pictures.

 

“So, somethin’ gets into them while they’re by the lake and then it gets out, but it’s so hot that it causes the person to explode,” Dean commented as he tapped his chin. He took a gulp of his water and set the bottle down with a sigh. “Sounds like water sprites.”

 

“Huh? How do you figure that?” Sam asked in confusion as he stared at his brother. Dean had had a tendency recently to just spout off some knowledge that was unexplained otherwise.

 

Leaning back and putting his hands behind his head casually, Dean grinned at his brother. “Simple. Water sprites, before they evolve into water sprites, are actually little fire sparks that live in certain pine cones near lakes. To evolve, they have to burrow into an object that is heavy with heat and water. Aka...”

 

“Aka, a human body or any livin' creature. And?” Sam inquired, more than a little interested in what his brother was revealing.

 

“And normally, it would just be one into a body and then it’d come out and cause nothin’ more than a fever and a boil on a person that goes away in a couple of days. Sounds like there is a nasty nest of them down there...” Dean explained as he sat up and frowned darkly.

 

Noticing the frown, Sam frowned as well. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Oh, it’s just that, normally only two or three clans of these sprites will live in an area. I wonder if all the recent changes in the eco-structure are affectin’ things,” Dean answered and sighed, then cocked an eyebrow when he saw Sam staring at him. “What?”

 

“You just said ‘eco-structure’. Did you like, hit your head on some nature freak’s truck or somethin’?” Sam asked with a grin.

 

“Dude, that’s cruel. I ain’t no tree hugger, thanks,” Dean responded sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at Sam. He stood up as Sam laughed softly, and then smirked. “Though, I might have to rephrase that since somebody I hump daily is as tall as a tree and as shaggy as one up top,” he purred before laughing as Sam swatted at him.

 

“You are so not gettin’ any later for that. And I’m not cuttin’ my hair yet, so stop it!” Sam shot back as he closed the laptop and stood as well. He leaned in though and kissed Dean softly. “And if you ever start humpin’ a tree, I’m so gettin’ a picture of it for blackmail,” he murmured sweetly before laughing and dodging away as Dean growled.

 

“Mood spoiler!” Dean muttered as he followed after the taller man, unconsciously admiring how Sam seemed to weave through the tables and other patrons like it was a simple obstacle course. It never ceased to amaze him at how agile Sam really was even though he was truly like a tree amongst all the bushes. ‘Well, a tree with really *long* branches,’ he thought to himself in amusement as he tossed Sam the keys before getting in on the other side.

 

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked with a bemused look as he got in the car as well and started it up.

 

“Oh was just thinkin’ about trees and bushes,” Dean replied as he leaned back with a smug grin when Sam shot him a *look*. “Head for that mall in the other town, ok? We need some supplies,” he instructed as he ignored the look.

 

“Yea? Like what?” Sam asked as he drove along the small dirt road that constituted the small town’s main frontage road.

 

“Nylon stockings, a tent, and water,” Dean rattled off as he ticked the items off of his fingers. He glanced over as Sam spluttered on the coffee he had just been sipping, doing an A class spit-take all over the dashboard, console, and windshield of the car. “Dude what the fuck?! Pull over!” he shouted as the windshield was covered in brownish coffee.

 

Sam pulled them over while coughing and wiping at his nose and mouth before glaring at his brother. “You’re jokin’, right?! What the hell do we need *nylon stockings* for?!” he rasped out as he kept coughing while Dean began wiping the windshield and dashboard clean of sprayed coffee.

 

“I thought we could cross-dress while we’re out there and see if we could convert some sprites to the drag life! Jesus Sam, you stained my car with your coffee fountain take!” Dean declared as he tossed the soaked napkins into the back seat.

 

“Drag?! We’re goin’ drag out there?!” Sam squeaked out, or tried to through his coughing.

 

“No, you dumbass! Nylon repels water sprites because it’s man-made! Jesus, man that’s such a mess....” Dean whined as he saw the console stained with coffee. “Christ, how much did you have in your mouth?” he demanded as he leaned in closer to Sam and reached through the wheel to clean up the mess as best he could.

 

“Just a mouthful. You got me before swallowin’,” Sam explained hoarsely and coughed a couple more times to clear his throat. He glanced up as Dean stopped wiping the console and tilted his head in inquiry. “What?”

 

Dean glanced over at him, smirking. “Dude, I *know* you can handle more than that and still swallow...” he stated lowly and Sam swallowed thickly at the tone. Dean leaned up slowly and crawled closer so he could brace himself on Sam’s thigh with his free hand. “In fact, I remember quite clearly how you still had my cock rammed down your throat and you swallowed it *all* without losin’ a drop,” Dean whispered huskily as his eyes became hooded and sultry while he leaned in closer, nearly brushing his lips over Sam’s tantalizingly.

 

A soft whimper left Sam as he got rock hard in that second from staring into Dean’s eyes and the close proximity of the strong body of his brother. It was always like this. Dean would just loom over him or something of the like and Sam was harder than a diamond within seconds. Hell, Dean could say ‘Jump’ and Sam’s cock would do that on command! Dean’s grin at the whimper made him squirm and his hands came up to grab Dean, but Dean was suddenly not *there* and was instead back in his seat, tossing the soiled napkins he’d used to clean the console into the back. Sam blinked for a minute, his breath a little faster and his cock so hard that it was painful in his jeans. “D-Dean?”

 

“We better get those supplies or else things are goin’ to get *harder*, Sammy boy,” Dean suggested casually as he stretched his legs out in the car, grinning from ear to ear at how easy it had been to set his brother off. Sam just stared at Dean, jaw dropped and Dean glanced over after a bit. “What?” he asked innocently.

 

Shooting a ‘duh’ look at his brother, Sam gestured to his crotch. “Uh, hello!? A little help here?” he exclaimed incredulously, unable to believe his brother would be *that cruel* as to leave him hanging.

 

In truth, he should have known, really. Glancing down in false interest, Dean tilted an eyebrow. “Huh. Well, we all have to make sacrifices, Sammy boy...” he stated with a grin as he patted Sam’s shoulder before shifting down into his seat with a satisfied sigh. He glanced over and gestured for Sam to get them on the road again before tilting his head back against the headrest.

 

Gaping at Dean before giving a disbelieving shake of his head, Sam got them back on the road to the mall, muttering darkly about brothers that needed to be castrated for the sake of all sexual beings the entire way. Dean was grinning half the time but after a while just stared out the window as they got into town. He was considering various vibes he was sensing and the biggest one was that he had a feeling there was more of a connection to the environment than he was getting. He had to check on it first.

 

Their parking snapped him out of his musings and he sat up. He stopped though as a hand landed on his thigh and he glanced over at Sam, who was watching him worriedly. “Sup?”

 

“You tell me. You’ve been really locked in since we figured out what might be happenin’,” Sam responded quietly as he squeezed the muscled thigh. “You thinkin’ of somethin’ else?”

 

Blowing out a breath, Dean leaned back and looked up at the roof of the car. “I don’t know, Sam. There’s somethin’ else just not clickin’ here, ya know? I mean, water sprites are normally very peaceful, playful creatures and don’t try to hurt nothin’ if they can help it. This is almost...almost like they’re angry or somethin’,” he explained darkly as his brow furrowed in thought. He sat up then and reached in the back, grimacing when he came upon the cold wads of wet napkins before finding the papers with the obituaries. He began scanning them, biting his lip as he hummed slightly in thought.

 

Watching his brother silently, Sam considered what his brother had said and ran over what he knew already in his mind. Something about his brother’s comment on the eco-structure clicked then with him just as Dean gave out an ‘Ah ha!’. “What’d ya find?”

 

“All of the victims were part of or families to people who are workin’ for this fishery nearby that’s under investigation for dumpin’ toxic fish bodies into Gunter’s Lake, right in that area in fact. That was about three months ago and the deaths started happenin’ about a week and a half later,” Dean reported as he took in the news article on the fishery’s act. He whistled softly and sighed quietly while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Stupid fuckin’ humans ruinin’ things out of laziness...” he grunted and sighed again.

 

“Hey...we’re still human. No bashin’ for the time bein’,” Sam chided his brother with a grin. “So, what can we do to calm the natives?”

 

Letting out another heavy breath, Dean looked over at his brother. “Well, until the clean-up is finished, they won’t calm down, but the clean-up is stallin’ cuz of these deaths and the investigation. However, we can put up a barrier so that they can stay away from the lake until it’s done. Water sprites mature in streaks, and they’re just endin’ this one, so...well let’s just hope I can calm ‘em down,” he said quietly and looked down at his hands. He blinked as Sam’s long fingers laced with his own and looked up into Sam’s hazel gaze.

 

“You’ll do it, Dean. I believe in ya,” Sam declared firmly as he smiled at his older brother. Sighing, Dean nodded and then they got out of the car to do some shopping. It was going to be a long couple of weeks...

 

They got a new tent, nylons which Dean passed off as for their mom, and then two twenty four packs of bottled water. They also bought a good amount of dried foods and simple stuff to make while camping and even splurged and got some new sleeping bags. They then headed out towards the lake while Dean explained what they had to do. Basically, they had to use the fresh water to lure the sprites away from the lake and then set up the tent around the area so that they’d be trapped until the work crew could get the lake purified, but this was all if Dean couldn’t get through to the sprites.

 

According to the report, the purification had been halfway done when the deaths had started increasing exponentially, mainly due to the already angry sprites spiraling out of control was Dean’s guess. But they had still been trying to do the clean up. So, if they kept the sprites held, then the clean up could get done, the humans would leave, and the sprites could be let loose, hopefully in a better mood.

 

A lot of their plan depended on Dean’s ability to talk to any creatures based off of or in water. Water sprites in their pre-evolved form were fire sparks, so Dean wasn’t sure he could talk to them. But, they had to try both ways. The nylons were for their own protection and were to be worn on any exposed areas, such as the face, neck, hands, and arms.

 

They went to the area of the lake that was being purified and parked down the road to avoid suspicion. Locking up the Impala and hiding it in the brush, they then grabbed their gear and headed in, letting Dean’s instincts guide them to the area that would work. They got to the lake and then took a side trip further into the forest until they came to another clearing, where they set up the tent and poured half of the water bottles of one pack into the center.

 

Then, using some plastic sheets they’d managed to snitch from the clean up site, they poured the rest of the water out in a trail from the sprites’ home to the tent. After they’d finished, they pulled on the nylons, covering every bare skin areas that their clothes didn’t cover before heading back towards the lake.

 

Dean went first and moved to the edge of the lake, where he squatted down. Taking a deep breath, he removed the nylon on his left hand and swirled that hand in the water in a clockwise motion while murmuring a soft chant.

 

Sam watched his brother warily while scanning their surroundings intently for any signs of sparks or people. Suddenly, the water began to bubble before several white and blue shimmering balls rushed out of the water and circled them. From the trees behind Sam shot out dozens of red, gold, and orange sparking balls that began to swarm towards them, but hovered when they sensed the protection around the two brothers. Dean stepped towards his brother as he covered his hand quickly and gazed upon the agitated group. “Shit.”

 

“What? What is it?” Sam asked quickly as he glanced at his brother before returning his gaze to the interweaving balls.

 

“There’s a lot more of them than I thought. I don’t think I can talk to them like this,” Dean muttered as he watched the group as well. He reached a hand up and pulled off his face covering and then his hand coverings before stepping forward, hands held up calmly.

 

“Wha-wait Dean! No!” Sam protested, but stopped when Dean held up a hand warningly at him while approaching the group.

 

Watching the frenzied crowd, Dean held up his hands again and his eyes glowed a soft blue. _Hey...calm down now. I’m a friend,_ he said softly to them, trying to calm them down so he could coax them towards the path.

 

 _No friend! Human! You destroy us and our people! You die!_ was screeched at him and Dean winced and covered his ears a bit in reaction.

 

_No, I’m here to help. You need to stop killin’ the humans. They are tryin’ to clean up the mess they caused, but if you keep killin-_

 

_We kill to survive!! They knock down nests, stomp on them and kill children! They poison our water home! They die like they kill us!_

 

 _No, if you keep doin’ this, they’ll come and take away your homes. You have to listen,_ Dean responded firmly, though he had to keep ducking as the buzzing spheres kept zooming down threateningly. Sam was standing a ways behind him tensely, but he remained quiet, trusting in his brother’s abilities.

 

Slowly, the blue orbs seemed to calm the fiery spheres and they hovered a bit, darting around here and there. _Why should we believe you, human? You are human._

 

 _I am like you. I am connected to the water, just like you. My brother there is connected to the earth. We seek to protect ya, but we can’t if you continue this path,_ Dean explained gently as he straightened up just a bit.

 

The spheres hovered for a while as they considered this, calming down slowly as Dean’s gentle reasoning got through to them. Finally, the largest of the blue orbs floated closer. _What you want?_

 

 _I want you to follow me and my brother to a safe place we have set up so that they can finish quicker in cleanin’ up their mess. We have water that is clean for you and a safe haven. And there are animals nearby for you to use to evolve,_ Dean answered as he locked eyes on the blue orb.

 

The blue orb seemed to twitch before an amused answer was given. _We could just use you two as our changing area. Would you do that?_

 

 _Uh, no. You kill us then things would be really bad,_ Dean replied as he blanched a little at that.

 

Floating forward until it was an inch from Dean’s face, the orb seemed to examine Dean. Up close, Dean could see the tiny figure inside of the orb that resembled what people have claimed were fairies or pixies. But its luminescence made it appear as an orb. The sprite dipped back a bit as if startled before floating close again. _You are one of the chosen. Brethren,_ it said in awe before zipping towards Sam.

 

“Sam, take off your face mask,” Dean barked out as he turned towards his brother. Sam quickly did so and was also examined, though he was glancing at Dean with a ‘What the fuck is going on?’ look on his face the entire time. The blue orb seemed to shudder and quickly flew back to the others, who congregated around it until it was like a large glob was floating above the lake shore.

 

Finally, after a bit, the lead orb reappeared close to Dean. _We will not use you. You and your kin are special. We know of you and trust you. You protect us all from the fire monster that is hurting all. We follow you now,_ it declared and Dean blinked in surprise before grinning and bowing his head, receiving a bob from the orb in response.

 

Turning back to his brother, Dean removed the rest of his protection as he strode over to his brother. “We got it! Let’s go!” he crowed before glancing back and making sure the balls were following them as they headed down the path they’d just made to the other glade. Once there, they carefully showed the sprites to the tent and then began gathering up the plastic path and bringing the water to the tent, where several of the orbs were already hovering over the large puddle, obviously drinking. Dean grinned as one of the blue orbs shyly came up to him and touched his cheek in what was clearly a kiss. Sam snickered, but then blinked when he received the same from one of the others before they set to work folding up the plastic.

 

Dean and Sam then retreated a bit to the side where a fire pit had been set up along with their sleeping bags. If their luck held out, they wouldn’t have to deal with any rain or the like, so they could camp out safely. Dean guesstimated that the clean up would take another two weeks, which meant that were going to be in serious need of showers afterwards. Dean had also quickly put the kibosh on any sex until they finished because he still had the strange sensitivity in smell and just hated it when Sam was worse than a weightlifter in a boutique.

 

The two weeks flew by and were actually shortened by three days since the progress had been able to go steadily with no more distractions or deaths. However, by the end they were both so dirty, tired, hungry (since their food had run out even with rationing early the second week), and horny that, after bidding farewell to the sprites, they headed back to their hotel, cleaned up after ordering pizza, ate for energy, and then screwed until they couldn’t move. But, it was a job well done and, with the reports of no more unexplained deaths, they could move on without any regrets or worries.

 

However, the sprite’s words to Dean stuck in the back of his mind. What had it meant by their being the chosen and the fire monster? Did it mean the yellow eyed demon? If so, then their destinies had just taken a firm stride in the right direction.

 

TBC

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 

A year had never seemed so long than it had to the brothers Winchester as they hunted the evil supernatural creatures in their search for the demon that had ruined their family. Their passion for each other however did not dim and in fact increased with every moment. But it began to get frustrating as every hint at the demon ended up a dead end and usually with dead people. Ash’s help had been invaluable in their search, but it was always just a little too late and the stress and frustration was starting to get to them.

 

That was why it was a relief and a nice surprise when they got a call from Sarah Blake in upstate New York, though they ended up sort of regretting it when they were asked to come up and help her with some creature that had been killing kids in a nearby lake. For Dean though, it slowly turned into a bit of uncertainty for, when they got to Sarah's house, her welcome for Sam was especially warm...and Sam didn't stop it or seem to mind at all.

 

Standing to the side on the front porch, Dean just silently watched the two kiss rather heatedly in greeting. When they parted with Sam's soft 'wow' and big grin that had once been only for Dean, Dean straightened up and slapped on his 'charming' grin, though his eyes were masked and cold. "Well, do I get a greetin' like that too?" he asked, but his smile didn't reach his lips and his gaze never traveled towards Sam.

 

Laughing softly, Sarah went to him, hugged him, and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Thanks for coming, Dean. I really appreciate it," she whispered against his cheek before leaning back.

 

"Yea well, ya know...can't keep the ole love birds apart. Now, shall we get inside so we can talk about these 'happenins'? S'kinda cold out," Dean replied stiffly and with a forced smile, though it was obvious he was trying to play it cool by shrugging and waving a hand in dismissal before sidling past her and into the house.

 

Glancing at Sam in confusion, Sarah received a tight shrug in reply before they followed the rather aloof older brother into the house. They went into the living room where Dean took the arm chair and left the sofa to Sam and Sarah. Sarah sat down and observed as Sam sat as well albeit warily while his eyes were trained on his brother in confusion. She cleared her throat, breaking the tension as Dean's avoidance of Sam's gaze became almost unbearable. "Well, like I said, thanks for coming up. I know you guys are busy. I've been kinda keeping track of you through those strange murders and stuff. You guys really are doing a great job," she started and smiled at them, more so at Dean as he just stared stonily at the wall.

 

"Yea well, comes with the territory. Mind gettin' to the point?" Dean asked bluntly as he let his head loll to the side in a casual glance at her followed by a cold smile.

 

"Dean..." Sam hissed out reprovingly before smiling apologetically to Sarah, who had a hurt and somewhat stunned look on her face. "Don't mind him. Hormones and all," he murmured with a weak grin.

 

"Shut your fuckin' mouth, Sammy boy, or I'll shut it for you," Dean retorted coldly as he sat up and glared at his brother. Sam all but bristled as he straightened as well and Sarah looked between them in confusion.

 

"Um, do you guys need a moment?" Sarah asked softly as she held her hands up defensively between them.

 

"Nah, ya know what? I'll make it easy for you. I'll go and get myself a room and you two can just do what all love birds do in peace. Call me if you feel like talkin' about what's really goin' on," Dean replied sarcastically as he got up and left the room.

 

"Dean! Wait, Dean!" Sam called as he stood up and strode a bit after his brother before turning to Sarah. "I'm so, so sorry, Sarah. We'll be right back, promise," he said before turning and running after his brother with her quiet 'ok' following him out. He caught up with Dean just as the older man was unlocking the car with shaking fingers and grabbed Dean by the jacket and slammed him against the car, glaring into the cold stare that was focused onto him. "What the hell was that about?!" he demanded with a snarl.

 

Shrugging as best he could in the hold that Sam had on him, Dean sneered. "Just thought I'd give you two some time to 'catch up'. It *is*, after all, the reason you got us comin' up here, right? So you could have some pussy since I'm not good enough?" he responded derisively. He never saw the fist coming at that and suddenly found himself flat on his back, jaw flaring in pain and Sam looming over him in rage.

 

“I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you, but you have no right to talk about yourself *or* Sarah like that!” Sam shouted as Dean gripped his jaw and glowered coldly up at him. “We *didn’t* come up here so I could get *pussy*, as you put it! We came up here to help a good friend!”

 

“Someone you just loved sharin’ your tonsils with just now, if you’ll remember,” Dean pointed out icily before he stood up slowly and pushed past his stunned brother to the car that he had been trying to get in.

 

The sound of the car door opening and closing broke into Sam’s bewilderment though and he turned around quickly in reaction. “Dean, what the hell-Dean stop!” he cried as Dean started to drive off. He ran and caught up with the car, but then had to stop as Dean stepped on the gas and peeled out of the driveway. Dumbfounded and hurt by his brother’s reactions and comments, Sam watched his brother drive away and shivered. He hadn’t felt so alone since Jessica had died...

 

Turning as he heard the front door close, he found Sarah staring at him in concern, her arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned against one of the columns of the porch. “Sam? What’s wrong with Dean? I’ve never seen him act so hostile to anything but evil things,” she asked quietly as she watched Sam intently.

 

Running his hand through his hair, Sam sighed heavily as he blinked back some tears that had appeared. “I’m...I’m not sure, Sarah. He’s been kinda on edge for a while since we got your call and I-I think I know what it is, but I think it’s somethin’ else,” he tried to explain, but then could only smile weakly at her before holding his head. “I’m sorry, Sarah. With Dad’s death and some other things...”

 

“Oh Sam, I’m so sorry. Your dad died?” Sarah whispered sympathetically before going to him and wrapping her arms around him comfortingly.

 

Nuzzling into her neck as he tried to hold back the exhausted tears that were threatening, Sam held onto her as he wept. He was so tired from the fighting and the lack of results and from worrying about Dean. A part of him was also worried about their son, but he couldn’t tell Sarah that. Plus, he liked holding her. She was warmth and strength that he needed at the moment and he could hold onto her for just a bit longer...just a bit...

 

His head tilted back after a bit, brushing his lips over her neck before reconnecting with her own lips in a soft kiss. Their holds on each other tightened as they pressed together and swiftly, the kiss turned into more as past withheld passion flared up between them. Neither of them really knew how they ended up in the house again, but they swiftly found themselves on the living room couch, kissing hungrily as they stripped each other frantically.

 

Sam pulled out a condom from his jeans pocket which he usually kept them in case of a quickie with Dean and put it on as Sarah kissed his neck and shoulders before they became one with a thrust. A huff of pleasure left Sam as he moved within Sarah and he felt so complete and happy that he wondered if this was where he belonged and not with Dean. They had been losing that completeness every time they’d made love even *with* all the passion that they could generate between them. As they climaxed, he suddenly knew *why* Dean was acting the way he was.

 

Dean felt lonely.

 

Swallowing down his tears of regret, Sam held onto Sarah like he had before they’d given in to each other. She sensed his sorrow and stroked her fingers through his hair soothingly as they just lay together on the sofa, spent, yet no longer so complete. After a bit, he sat back and wiped his hand over his face while gazing down at her. His hand came to rest on her cheek as she watched him worriedly. “I’ll explain everythin’ later, I promise. I have to go find Dean,” he whispered firmly and she nodded in understanding before leaning up for a soft kiss.

 

“Come back here and you guys can stay over. Dad’s out of town for some art auction in Pittsburgh, so you guys can stay as long as you want. I’ll make some dinner, ok?” she whispered against his mouth and he hugged her tightly to him in silent gratitude.

 

She released him and he stood up quickly before grinning as he got his clothes back on. “Can I um...borrow your car?” he asked sheepishly and she laughed at him before getting up and grabbing her car keys, which she tossed at him. Catching them mid air before finishing with his shirt, he went to her and kissed her deeply again. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised before snagging another kiss and heading for the garage.

 

Sarah watched him leave and wondered just what was going on and where did she fit in with all of it.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The soft sound of water lapping at the shoreline played counter point to the gentle whistle that floated into the air from the little creature that was resting against Dean’s leg. He smiled sadly at the tiny being and rested a tender hand on the fluid made head. _Don’t cry, Chiri. It’s ok. I’ll be ok,_ he whispered, but couldn’t stop the tears that were rolling down his own cheeks. He wrapped his arm around his knees as he held the naiad that had come to him when she had sensed his sorrow and just cried. ‘Sam, do you really not want me anymore?’ he wondered again and sniffled as he wiped at his eyes futilely. He took a deep shuddering breath and looked up at the cloudy sky. “Well, I better focus on what’s killin’ those kids,” he muttered as he ran his free hand through his short hair, forcing himself to let it go and return his focus on what they were there for.

 

 _The kids? They are being paid back for the curse that was placed on Kaero, the Dryad at the lake, nearly a century in the past. Their ancestors cursed her, whether by design or on accident, and she has been steadily growing weaker as a child of nature and more into a vengeful spirit. If the curse isn’t lifted, then there will be death for those families and the entire forest,_ Chiri piped up as she looked up at him, eager to help him out and cheer him up.

 

Staring at her in shock, Dean blinked as his mouth opened and closed several times. _Chiri! How did you know all this?_ he asked in astonishment.

 

She beamed up at him as she tilted her fluid-like head to the side and a tiny fish swam through her transparent features. _Every naiad and dryad here knows! We’ve been trying to help her, but her rage and despair are growing and now she turns to vengeance! How did you find out? Did the wind carry our plea to you?_ she replied hopefully.

 

Frowning lightly, Dean considered that. ‘The wind. Air. I am the water, Sam is the earth. We’re goin’ to be fightin’ the fire, but air would complete it. Would Sarah be that connection?’ he wondered as he turned his gaze onto the stream he was sitting next to. _Yea, I guess it did,_ he finally answered Chiri and grinned down at her when she trilled in delight.

 

 _I know you can help! You are the chosen!_ Chiri crooned and snuggled his leg adoringly, earning a smile from him.

 

 _Chiri, what do you mean by ‘chosen’?_ Dean asked as he shifted his position a bit to get some circulation into his legs and ass, which had gone numb from his sitting for a while.

 

Tilting her head again as she thought about what he’d said, Chiri tapped her blue green transparent fingers on his thigh. _Mother Nature has chosen four to defeat the demon that destroyed the good relations in Heaven. The demon is not Satan or Lucifer, as humans think. It is this demon, who used evil words to encourage the uprising. Mother Nature and the Heavenly Father saw in the future the need for the four and we have been working to protect those chosen. But the demon is aware of it and has been working to stop it, knowing that at least one of them is a child of the Blessed. That is why he has been baptizing those children with special abilities with the blood of their mothers or surrogate mothers. So that the child is corrupted towards his need and unusable..._ she explained as she kicked her legs idly in the water.

 

 _I see,_ Dean whispered softly in understanding as things his father had hinted at along with all that they’d been finding out fell into place. His changing into a merman had instigated his connection with the water aspect of nature. Sam’s connection with the earth through his special gifts, but who truly were the other two that were to help them in their battle against the demon? _Do you happen to know who the other two would be?_ he asked as he smiled down at her.

 

Blinking, Chiri’s eyes widened as she straightened up. _You mean you know of another of them? I do know that two of the chosen are females,_ she stated excitedly. She suddenly squeaked and shrank down as a shadow fell over them.

 

Looking up, Dean frowned and looked away immediately as he saw who it was. _Don’t worry, Chiri. It’s just my stupid brother, Sam,_ he explained to the naiad as he pet her comfortingly.

 

 _Brother? Why do you sound so cold now, Dean?_ Chiri asked in worry before her eyes widened in understanding. She growled menacingly and a small column of water suddenly shot up and doused Sam, earning a shout of shock from Sam and a bark of laughter from Dean.

 

“What the fuck?! Did you just fuckin’ drench me, you pixie?!” Sam demanded as he stood looking down at his clothes that were dripping wet.

 

“Back off, Sam. This is Chiri. She’s a naiad of this stream and she doesn’t like you for obvious reasons,” Dean retorted coldly, though he was smirking as he pet a chirping Chiri on the head. “Now what do you want?”

 

Sighing as he sat down, Sam tossed a glare at the growling naiad before folding himself into a comfortable position with his knees up and arms draped over them. “I came to get you,” he replied finally as he watched Dean soothe Chiri from the corner of his eye.

 

“Waste of time,” Dean retorted before leaning in towards Chiri. _Chiri, go on. I have to talk to him by myself. Thank you for all you’ve done,_ he whispered to her. She chirped again and floated up to kiss his cheek before diving into the stream. Turning his gaze out to the stream, Dean sighed quietly. “Found out about what’s killin’ those kids. A century ago, some kids put a curse on a dryad near the lake. She’s becomin’ a vengeful spirit and will kill the entire forest as well as all the families here if it isn’t broken. Chiri told me that if we break the curse, she can go back to what she was,” he commented aimlessly, not even letting Sam get a word in. He curled into himself and scooted away from Sam, suddenly sickened as he smelled sex and Sarah all over Sam. “Just leave and go back to her. I don’t need you for this, so just go and do whatever,” he whispered as he turned his head away. He felt so cold and shaky suddenly. “I want to go back...” he mumbled out loud as he touched the water while cupping his head.

 

“What?” Sam’s whisper broke through his longing and Dean was forced to look over at his little brother. Sam’s face was filled with sudden understanding as well as fear and sorrow. He reached over and felt his heart break as Dean scooted farther away, seeming to shrink into himself. “Dean...”

 

“Go away! You reek of her and just...just go away!” Dean snarled desperately before scrambling to his feet and darting away. But he didn’t get far as Sam followed him and tackled him to the ground, pinning his struggling body to the cold brown ground. “Let go! Sam, damn you, let go!”

 

“No! Not until you listen to me and hear me out!” Sam growled as he used his slightly superior strength to hold the writhing body under him. They grunted as they fought until finally Dean relaxed back, panting for breath as he glared up at his brother, exhausted but still angry and desperate. Panting just as hard, Sam returned the gaze earnestly. “Dean. You and I...we’re one always. But why are you so jealous of me and Sarah when you have Naida?” Dean froze at that as he stared at Sam and the younger brother nodded slowly. “You don’t have to be jealous, Dean. I’ll always be with you. And when this is done, we’ll go to Naida and our kids...” But he stopped and swallowed hard as he looked down.

 

“What about Sarah? You’re connected with her too, right?” Dean asked quietly as Sam sat back on his heels, hands resting on his thighs. Sitting up onto his elbows, Dean reached slightly for Sam before stopping. “You’ve chosen then-”

 

“No I haven’t! Now stop the shit, Dean!” Sam shouted before he shifted in and kissed Dean hard. Dean didn’t react at first, but then a soft whimper left his throat as he pressed up and wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him down. They kissed heatedly for a few minutes before parting a bit and Sam whispered, “We’re stayin’ at Sarah’s and you’re gonna stop this shit, Dean. You’re mine for now and I’m yours. Stop bein’ so jealous and let me love you.” Nodding silently, Dean nuzzled into Sam’s neck as he just held on, shaking and cold from their bond fraying.

 

They stayed like that on the cold ground, just holding on to each other as they worked to find the balance within them. In silent accord, they got up and went back to their respective cars to return to where they were staying. Once back at Sarah’s place, they discussed with her what Chiri had revealed, but Dean pleaded exhaustion and headed for bed early after eating a bit of the dinner that Sarah had made.

 

It wasn’t much after that that Sam joined him in bed, kissing him softly as he removed the pants that Dean had pulled on for the night. They shifted until Sam was completely on top of Dean, kissing and licking his way down Dean’s body as they moved against each other in pleasure. It didn’t take them long before Sam was thrusting deep inside of Dean with Dean wrapped around him and pushing down eagerly. When they came, it was with quiet sighs of bliss as they arched into each other before collapsing as one to the mattress.

 

As they collected themselves, Sam leaned up and caressed Dean’s face tenderly while smiling. Now he felt complete, just as they used to before stress, frustration, and desperation had begun to tear them apart. He kissed his smiling brother’s lips before turning them to their sides to cuddle while falling asleep. If they could keep this moment of time with them forever, nothing would ever break them apart.

 

With that thought, Sam held tightly to Dean as he was held just as tightly as they fell into sleep. Determination and love would see them through everything, just as it had before.

 

TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 

The almost imperceptible sound of the door clicking open was what woke Dean from the sound sleep that he had been in within Sam’s warm secure hold. He didn’t move and just cracked his eye open to watch the door open nearby before he saw the pale and scantily dressed figure approach the bed. He heard a very quiet gasp of shock as he and Sam’s positions were discovered and knew that Sarah had found them out. A part of him crowed at the thought that he had possibly made it a sure thing that Sam was his, but the rest of him was very aware of the fact that Sarah was most likely their fellow ‘chosen’.

 

He saw her hand come up to her mouth in shock and watched as she turned to move away, but he was faster than her. With a quick shift, his hand was around her wrist, keeping her there as she turned immediately in panic before relaxing as their gazes locked. He reached over for his pants and wrapped them around his lower waist as he slid out of bed. After releasing her wrist, he put a finger to his lips in a silent bid for her to keep quiet, and then led the way out of the room and into the hallway. He turned away from her and pulled on his pants as she shut the door behind them before they faced each other.

 

Smirking as she avoided his gaze while trying to cover up her rather insufficiently clad body, Dean noted how she was blushing, but also angry. He could see the squared set of her jaw and knew that she was indeed the spitfire that he’d labeled her from the get go. “So, you were thinkin’ of spendin’ time with Sammy?” he asked nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing in the world for her to walk in on them.

 

“I can see you beat me to it! So, to appease him and get him to scorn me, you fucked your own brother?!” Sarah hissed out as she glared up at him, her cheeks flaming red with her anger and embarrassment.

 

Eyebrow slowly rising, Dean tilted his head. “First, he fucked me if you must know. Second, I didn’t start it, he did and it wasn’t to scorn you, it was to reestablish our connection. Third, if it bothers you so much, I could slap the same back at you,” he responded quietly, point-blank.

 

She looked as if she’d been slapped, then growled and actually slapped him across the cheek. “He and I are meant to be! You set us up yourself! And now you dare to just do this...this disgusting thing with him?!” she snapped at him, barely keeping her cool as she all but fumed.

 

Rubbing his cheek from the sting, Dean sighed inwardly. Well this was going nowhere... “Look, there’s nothin’ disgustin’ between me and Sammy,” he started, but she her rude laughter cut him off.

 

“He’s your *brother* and you say it isn’t disgusting?! That’s *incest* or are you so backwater and white trash enough that you think it’s ok?!” she demanded incredulously. The sound of a sharp slap echoed in the hall and she touched her own cheek in shock as she stared at him.

 

“That was low, even for you,” Dean growled out dangerously as he glared at her while letting his hand fall back down to his side. He sighed heavily and turned from her. “Look, he loves us both. He and I have a strong connection that you really wouldn’t get unless you were to listen to me and understand, but you’re not in that state right now. So, I’m goin’ downstairs. You can spend time with him, if that’s what you want,” he stated quietly from over his shoulder.

 

He strode away a bit as she stared at his back in shock, but he stopped and turned towards her a bit. “But if you fuckin’ hurt him out of jealousy or some other female shit, I will hunt you down and hurt you so bad you’ll wish you were dead,” he added coldly and she visibly shivered as she wrapped her arms tighter around her body. He turned again and started back down the hall towards the stairs and went into the living room. He found an afghan and settled down onto the sofa for the night. He knew what had to happen and it was now up to Sam to figure it out.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sarah stood in the hallway for a few minutes after Dean had left her before she turned back towards the door she had just come out of with Dean. She opened the door as quietly as she could and snuck inside, closing and locking it behind her as she faced the large queen bed that was near the window. She blinked as she saw Sam’s long form sitting upright as he watched her and noted that the lamp was on. She took a step forward as she saw him watching her and felt confusion, disgust, and a touch of envy rush through her as she remembered what she’d seen. The sight of them twined together under the covers with the marks of sex on them had sent both shock and a thrill through her, but she wasn’t sure on what *kind* of thrill she’d had.

 

Sam stayed silent though as she came to his bed, but she could see that he was watching her for any sign of what had happened. She finally let her arms fall and smiled a little as she saw his gaze travel over her in obvious appreciation before it returned to her gaze in silent question. She crawled onto the bed next to him and sat with just her hand on his chest. “Who do you love more: me or Dean?” she asked softly, startling him.

 

“Both,” Sam answered automatically and it stunned her into silence. He searched her gaze and noted the red mark on her cheek before he inquired, “Dean do that?”

 

“I deserved it,” she blurted out and looked down in shame. “I basically stated that you two are white trash and backwaters if you thought that your incest wasn’t disgusting and wrong,” she admitted. “He didn’t like that.”

 

“I wouldn’t either, especially when I reckon it was said in hurt and jealousy without understandin’,” Sam responded tightly and she curled up just a bit more in humiliation. “So where is he?”

 

“I think in the living room, sleeping. He said I was to talk to you about...um things,” Sarah answered uncertainly as she looked up a bit, but not enough to look him in the eye.

 

Sighing, Sam leaned back against the pillows. “I see. So, he’s chickenin’ out and leavin’ it to me to explain, eh?” he murmured in amusement while chuckling. She looked up, and then smiled slightly as he touched her cheek tenderly before letting his hand drop to the bed. “It’s a long story and kinda unbelievable. Think you can believe me enough to know I ain’t shittin’ ya?” he stated as he locked eyes with her.

 

Searching his gaze this time, Sarah wondered on what he’d said. From the beginning, she’d known he and his brother were strange and got mixed up in a lot of stuff that would make most normal people blanch. But he also trusted her, as did Dean, and she trusted them, which was why they were there in the first place. She believed in them and what they did and always would. Nodding firmly, she took his hand and settled in against him like a child waiting for the story, which she had a feeling that was the case.

 

Pressing a thankful kiss to her head as he wrapped the arm she had grabbed around her waist, Sam began telling her about the past two years of their changed and rollercoaster ride lives. He explained about their father and their suspicions of what he had done to save Dean, about Dean’s transformation and their resultant son from their realized love, and ended with their search for the demon, the vow they had made for after the battle, and the results that were slowly leading them towards their goal.

 

After he finished, they sat in silence as she just digested all of the revelations that had been given to her. A couple of quiet minutes later, she sat up and gazed at him steadily. “So, you’re a dad and Dean’s the mom?” she asked with a grin.

 

Blinking, Sam stared at her, and then laughed. “Yea, you could say that! It was...” he trailed off and grinned at her.

 

“Weird? Amazing? Out of this world? Fishy?” Sarah supplied teasingly and giggled when he whapped her with a pillow. She straddled his stomach and placed her hands on his shoulders. “So, when you get done, you’re going back to the ocean with him. So, where does that leave me?” she asked quietly as she traced her fingers along his collarbone idly, not looking at him.

 

“I-I don’t know, Sarah. Dean’ll have Naida but...” Sam stopped and tipped her chin up, smiling at her. “I won’t ask you to go with us. It’s not fair. All I know is that with you, Dean, and Naida, I feel complete. You three are important to me for different reasons. Naida is like a very close sister in law, but you and Dean are...” He sighed and shrugged helplessly. She watched him intently and he sighed again before bringing her to his chest and holding her tightly. “You two are the mates of my soul, as corny as that sounds. Dean and I, we’re blood as well as lovers. You and I...from the moment we met, it was like I could see livin’ my life with you until death parted us. But I made a promise with Dean and I won’t back out of that. I’m sorry,” he whispered into her dark hair as he rubbed her back.

 

“I know. I think Dean knows it too. Was that why he was upset earlier?” Sarah asked quietly as she rested against Sam’s chest.

 

Shrugging slightly, Sam pressed a kiss to her head again. “The longer we take with this thing, the more he starts longin’ for the ocean. My bond is the only thing keepin’ him sane and here and it’s been really strained recently. Basically, I think he was PMSin’,” he replied and grinned as she giggled.

 

Leaning up, she looked at him with a wicked grin before tilting in just a bit. “So, what was it like screwing your brother when he was a merman? Was he like a woman? Or was it like human gay sex?” she asked huskily and Sam felt a shiver go through him as she pressed closer.

 

Groaning, he tipped his head up and kissed her heatedly as he held her close before stripping her out of the nightie she had on. Their love making was long and playful before being passionate and intense and Sam was once again reminded on the connection he had there. He wasn’t sure just what it was he was going to do between them because he had made his vow. But he didn’t want to lose Sarah either. He just hoped that things would become clear sooner rather than later and that the answer wasn’t painful.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The next morning, Dean sat at the counter quietly nursing a cup of coffee as he read the newspaper. He noted sadly that another kid had died near the lake and wondered just how they were going to help the dryad. He couldn’t speak to land creatures or plants... He stopped his thought as he considered something. Sam was of the earth. Trees would be able to communicate with him or at least, that was what Dean hoped. He wasn’t exactly sure how that would work since Sam hadn’t been changed by anything of the earth, but that whole thing with the being one of the ‘Blessed’ might come in handy.

 

His thoughts were interrupted as a bagel with cream cheese was slipped under the paper to him. He tipped his paper down and came face to face with a softly smiling Sarah. He forced a smile before bringing his paper back up. “Thanks. So, not so pissy with me, huh?” he asked gruffly as he tried to ignore the scent of Sam all over her. He had to learn to share...

 

“Well, we both can’t have PMS, so no, I’m not pissy with you anymore. Did you sleep ok?” she returned with a grin as she propped her chin on her hands.

 

He snapped his paper down at the ‘PMS’ mention and scowled at her. “Yea slept fine. Whaddya mean by PMS? I don’t PMS,” he stated grumpily.

 

“Sure ya do. You’re doin’ it now,” Sam retorted with a snicker before pressing a kiss to his brother’s head followed by a kiss to Sarah’s head as well as he passed her on the way to the fridge with Dean glaring daggers at his back.

 

“I’m not PMSin’ like some girl!” Dean snapped before grabbing the bagel and munching on it angrily, ignoring their laughter at his behavior.

 

“Dean, it’s ok. Sam told me everything,” Sarah said soothingly as she reached a hand over and touched Dean’s hand.

 

“Yea, you chicken shit...” Sam added with a cocked eyebrow and pointed look at Dean, who was just grinned back at him.

 

“Wha? Not my fault you have communication issues with your girl,” Dean retorted before finishing off his bagel.

 

Rolling his eyes, Sam came back over with some juice and toast and sat down between them at the counter. “So, did you learn anythin’ else?” he asked idly as he noted the paper.

 

“’Nother kid is dead. We need to act fast, I just wish I knew how exactly,” Dean responded as he pushed the paper towards his brother.

 

“Why do you say that?” Sarah asked as she reached over and poured herself some coffee.

 

“Well, we need to know what curse was cast first, so we’ll have to examine the tree the dryad is from. Then we’ll have to determine how we can help,” Sam explained around his mouthful as he munched on his toast.

 

“Dude, manners. I taught you better,” Dean growled out in disgust as crumbs were sprayed out every now and then by Sam when he spoke. Sarah giggled as Sam muttered an apology while he cleaned up his mess and finished quickly. “We also need to discover if you can talk to her, Sam,” Dean added after brushing off the crumbs that had gotten onto him.

 

Blinking in surprise, Sarah and Sam looked at Dean. “What do ya mean, Dean? I can’t talk to trees,” Sam replied in bemusement.

 

Looking over grimly, Dean grimaced. “Sam, you’re of the earth. That’s what Naida said. I can’t talk to the dryad cuz she ain’t of the water. It’ll have to be you,” he stated, but he forwent stating his theory on Sarah. He wasn’t gonna bring in something so dangerous if it wasn’t a sure thing anyways. He sighed and placed his hand on Sam’s. “Look man, I know it sounds impossible, but we don’t live possible lives. We live impossible lives. You can do this, ok? We have to try. If nothin’ else, I’ll ask the lake naiad to help out if she or he can,” he said as firmly as he could while looking into his brother’s eyes earnestly. Sam sighed and nodded in agreement before Dean looked over at Sarah. “Can you come too?”

 

“Huh? Why her?” Sam asked in shock as Sarah also stared at Dean in surprise.

 

Rubbing the back of his head, Dean sighed. “I-I can’t explain it just yet, ok? Just, I promise it won’t be too dangerous, all right?” he answered with a sheepish smile.

 

Blinking, the other two glanced at each other before refocusing on the eldest Winchester brother. “Well, I was with you for that ghost. Can’t be any worse than that, right?” Sarah responded uncertainly.

 

“Don’t worry. It won’t be, right Dean?” Sam replied quickly while shooting a suspicious glare at his brother.

 

Sarah caught the glance and sighed. “Oh for heaven’s sake, Sam! I’m not fragile! I can handle my own! Now get ready. We have a long day, I think,” she retorted and got up, smacking Sam upside the head lightly as she passed him, earning a laugh from Dean following her out.

 

Reaching over, Dean clapped his brother on the shoulder. “If nothin’ else, ya stay with her cuz she’s a catch!” he declared before standing and leaving as well to get ready.

 

Sam watched his brother leave silently, his heart heavy with the implications. ‘He’s givin’ up already. I can’t lose either of them, but I will if things don’t change,’ he thought sadly before standing and heading up to get dressed for the day.

 

They met by the Impala and Dean was already looking into the trunk of for various implements to help them with the curse or charm breaking. He hummed softly as he fingered an assortment of apparatus for breaking charms and curses. He glanced up as the other two joined him before he refocused on their supplies. “Where’s that Book of Solomon, Sam?” he asked as he brought out their dad’s journal.

 

“Um, right here,” Sam answered as he pulled open a side drawer and took out the large book that was nestled among the other books they used for research. He put it next to the gathered charms, ritual sands, daggers, and blessed chalk that Dean had put together as well as the small flamethrower they’d gotten as a keepsake from one particular hunt in the past. “What do you think it could be?”

 

“Not sure, Sammy. But I’m thinkin’ it’s either a trappin’ charm or a summonin’ sigil, in which case we’d need to either erase it or eradicate it from the tree. If it’s a curse, then we’ve got real problems because curses and nature spirits twist each other until they become beyond destructive,” Dean explained thoughtfully before pulling out a small jar that held twigs of all the sacred trees: oak, willow, birch, alder, apple, hazel, and holly. Celtic religion had come into play once when they had dealt with a nest of pixies that had shipped over with some Irish potatoes for the Saint Patrick’s Day celebration in Philadelphia. It just happened that nature was very heavy in the old Celtic religion.

 

“K, well, hopefully it’s easy like erasure,” Sam agreed as he grinned at his brother before turning to Sarah. “You’ll be ok with us,” he added with a smile.

 

“I know that. You two are the best,” Sarah answered with a grin, but it faded as Dean looked away silently and headed for the driver’s side, letting Sam shut the trunk. She glanced up at Sam worriedly and sighed as Sam gave her a weak smile in return. “PMSing again...” she muttered as she went to the back passenger door and slid in while Sam laughed lightly. She leaned forward and kissed Sam’s neck when he slipped in as well. She caught Dean watching her and tossed him a challenging look, making him admit to their equal right to Sam.

 

Slowly, Dean turned in his seat, catching her eye with a tilt of his eyebrow. Just as Sam detected their stand-off, Dean leaned over and kissed him deeply, all the while watching her with the same dare in his gaze. She grinned widely back and sat back in her seat as Dean broke the kiss and was trailed by Sam’s inadvertent gasp of pleasure. Dean smirked at her before turning and starting the car while Sam ran a hand through his hair in agitation. “If you guys don’t stop usin’ me for your challenge, I’ll lock ya in a room and make you fight it out!” he finally growled out and they both laughed, relaxing.

 

The trip to the lake was less tense after that and they even discussed a few things on the way. They arrived at the lake and followed the police tape to where they needed to be before parking half a mile away to avoid suspicion. They packed up the supplies that they hoped were all they would need and headed for the forest near the lake. The trip took them at least an hour as they traveled through the woods in the hopes of finding the dryad’s tree or possibly waking up Sam’s ‘ability’ to speak to the trees, but were unsuccessful so they had to just basically focus on getting to the lake.

 

It was Sarah who directed them somehow, though she was never certain on how she did it. She once said that it was like someone was whispering to her as they walked along when they asked her for how she knew. Dean didn’t look at Sam as they walked, but inside he felt his certainty well up on his hunch with her answer supporting it. After a while, they arrived at the lake and picked their way among the gnarled trees and boulders until they came to the large oak tree that was in the center of a glade of a mixture of trees, mainly willows, ash, and oak.

 

Even from a distance they could tell that it was once a glorious old tree that had been twisted by the evil binding it. The branches were curled inward in gnarled loops as if trying to claw out the pain that was hurting it while the bark was black and split in various areas. Dark shapes twisted up from the ground, but seemed to stop at the edge of what looked to be a circle of dead soil where nothing could grow and the roots looked like they were reaching for the safety of the green healthy grass.

 

As they got closer, they could all see the cleared circle that was in the center of the tree, right next to where a knot in the trunk could be seen that looked almost like a face. The gap was surrounded by gnarled bark that looked like a ragged scar which had never closed and healed. Dean stopped them as they arrived at the outer circle around the oak, which was the edge to the dead bit of ground that surrounded the oak. He bowed deeply to the tree, copied by Sarah and Sam immediately as he said quietly, “Great Kaero of this glade, we have come to help.” The wind blew around them, rustling through the branches and leaves in what seemed to be a sigh of gratitude and they all relaxed before stepping onto the dead ground.

 

Dean went to the tree and touched it gently before examining the bark where the circle was now clear to them. He cursed softly and dug around in the bag as Sam came over to look as well before they focused on the book that Dean had brought out. “Man, I had thought that that kind of summonin’ had been dropped, especially around here,” Dean muttered angrily, but subsided when Sam rubbed his lower back soothingly.

 

“Looks like it was a mixture of a summons and a charm for wishes, I’m guessin’. Look here, that makes it for wishes and this one calls creatures forth. It’s almost like they were tryin’ for a Green Witch thing...” Sam murmured as he gestured to each sigil. He focused on the trunk before suddenly placing his hand on the sigil nearest the face-like space on the trunk. He hissed and groaned as he collapsed slowly, grabbing his head. “Slow down...no slow down I ca-slow down!” he cried as he curved a bit, but his hand never left the bark.

 

Sarah and Dean were instantly next to him when he collapsed, but neither touched him out of fear of breaking whatever connection he had. When he sat back and removed his hand with a gasp, both held him steady. “Oh fuck, that’s just messed up!” he whispered shakily as he looked up at the silent tree.

 

“What? What is, Sam?” Sarah asked in concern as she brushed a hand along his sweaty brow.

 

Shaking his head as he swallowed, Sam looked over at Dean. “You’re right. They were tryin’ for a Green Witch thing, only they messed up and added in some black magic by accident. One of the boys wanted to prove that Kaero was real and they were thinkin’ that they could make a wish with her if they summoned her. But they burned the marks into her bark, keepin’ her half in this world and half in her world, so that it’s been slowly poisonin’ her. The last fifty years have been the worst because of all the pollution and the wars and hatred that’s been goin’ through the world. And, within the last week, some yellow eyed demon has been comin’ to her and spreadin’ the evil within her, makin’ her kill out of rage and hurt. She’s not wanted to kill those kids and every time she does, it contaminates her more,” he whispered in explanation before gripping his head again in pain.

 

“Yellow eyed demon? Isn’t that the same thing that you’ve been hunting?” Sarah whispered in horror as she stared at Dean, who had looked up at the tree grimly.

 

“Yea, that’s it all right. Looks like Chiri was right,” Dean murmured before sighing. “We gotta break this spell now and give her peace,” he declared quietly as he looked over at Sarah. “Sarah, I need your help.”

 

Nodding firmly in acceptance, Sarah helped Dean move Sam to the edge of the dead zone and rested him against one of the coiled roots that were reaching up from the ground before they looked at the book that Dean had been examining with Sam. Sam meanwhile tried to relax, but he kept seeing all of the visions of pain and sorrow that had been shown to him by the once gentle dryad. He reached over then and touched a root that was poking up just inside the dead zone. _Don’t worry. They’ll help you, I promise. Believe in them,_ he whispered to the keening dryad as he struggled to clear his head. He watched as Dean and Sarah began to use a combination of water that had been purified and blessed, a pure iron dagger, and the flame from Dean’s lighter to start marking in the counters to the sigils within the nearly polished circle. Once they would finish with that, it would break the spell long enough for the dryad to rid herself of the markings in her way and thus restore the delicate balance that kept her alive and free.

 

But as they worked, it became clear that it wasn’t going to be so easy. The wind picked up around them ominously as dark storm clouds began rolling in from the west, lightening flashing around them as rain started to pour down. Dean cursed softly as his lighter was put out so often by the wind and rain that they couldn’t use it. They had only just gotten through the third of five symbols and it was getting harder to see in the rain and flashes of lightening much less go through with it.

 

Sam rolled himself to his feet and stumbled over to them, bracing himself against the tree trunk as he gasped for air. With his connection to the tree, he could feel her fear and pain and fought to soothe her even as he brought up his jacket to shield Dean and Sarah better. “Hurry! We don’t have time!”

 

“Yea no shit!” Dean snapped back in irritation as he worked to get the flame going again. “Fuck, it’s completely soaked!” he snarled as he pocketed his lighter and looked around for a sign.

 

“I think the wind was trying to help, but something evil’s whipping it into a frenzy!” Sarah shouted over the rising storm.

 

“No, ya think?” Dean retorted just as lightening struck nearby on a dead tree, setting it on fire. All three looked over and froze as they each thought of the same thing. Dean swiftly turned and ran to the burning tree, grabbing for the nearest blazing branch. It was as if Nature was helping them indeed.

 

With the burning branch in hand, he ran back carefully to them and he and Sarah resumed after Sam had leaned to the side so he wouldn’t get burned. They finished just as another clap of thunder shook them to the ground and a shout of such joy and gratitude rang out, silencing the storm. They looked up from the ground as the figure of a gnarled old woman oozed out of the tree and stood before them just as the black clouds broke with sunlight and shone down on the tree. As they watched, she changed shape, smoothing out and becoming green and healthy with spots of brown over her body here and there. She smiled brilliantly at them before reaching for the sky as her feet rooted into the ground and her fingers elongated and spread towards the sky.

 

The tree behind her shuddered and stretched up as well, unfurling from its gnarled pose as its bark became smoother and not as sickly looking. The ground around her became the dark black of healthy soil before green shoots of grass and flowers appeared, growing as if on fast forward. Leaves appeared on the tree, green and glittering before falling to the ground after changing into a brilliant yellow. As the leaves fell, the sigils on the bark flaked off and the ‘wound’ closed, becoming whole again.

 

Kaero turned to them and bowed deeply. _Thank you, Chosen ones. I am forever in your debt. Thank you for freeing me from that prison of hatred and despair,_ she declared to them, her voice rich and husky as that of leaves rubbing together in the wind. As sunlight began to surround them from through the dark clouds, she disappeared, still smiling at them in joy and gratitude.

 

They sat in silence as the forest came alive around them, glittering with the rain that had just fallen as birds and squirrels chirped and chittered at each other in the surrounding trees. Sarah looked at the two men and laughed. “That was fun! Let’s do it again!” she cried and cackled as she was tackled by the two growling men and summarily tickled, relief making them silly as they rolled around and laughed. They collapsed to the ground and just lay in silence together while staring up at the clear blue sky. But after awhile, they moved to get going and gathered the tools of their trade in silence, though all of them were contented with a job well done.

 

They started the trek back to the Impala in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts on what had happened, but also just content to be together. Another thing had happened to make them bond and it was something to think about. When they got to the Impala, it was already growing dim with twilight so that by the time they got to Sarah’s home, it was dark.

 

When they got to her house, they all saw the extra car in the driveway. “Oh. Dad’s home early,” Sarah murmured in disappointment and Dean as well as Sam smiled at her in understanding.

 

“It’s ok, Sarah. We’ll stay at a hotel and stop by to see you before we go,” Sam said gently as he placed a hand on her hand.

 

“Must you go again so fast?” Sarah asked them both as she took their hands, her eyes wide with desperation as the thought of them leaving made overwhelming loneliness and sadness well up in her.

 

“Yea we do, Sarah. I’m sorry,” Dean whispered tenderly as he squeezed her hand. She swallowed hard and they got out of the car and went to the trunk to get out the things that they would need to clean quickly before leaving. Smiling at Sarah, Dean touched her shoulder. “Go on in. We’ll be right in, ok? Sam and I need to talk real quick here,” he requested warmly. She nodded and turned away after looking at them both, then headed into the house. Dean looked up at Sam and sighed heavily.

 

“What is it, Dean? You know somethin’, don’t you?” Sam asked intently as he sat on the edge of the trunk and focused on his brother.

 

“Sammy, there’s somethin’ I haven’t told you and it’s about Sarah,” Dean started and then sighed again. He leaned against the trunk and looked up at the clear sky, frowning as he felt the wind pick up just a bit, but shook it off before focusing on Sam. “Chiri told me somethin’ about us and I think that Sarah really is a part of what we are,” he stated.

 

“What we are? What do you mean?” Sam responded in confusion as his big fingers played with the dagger in his hands.

 

“You remember what Kaero said? She called us the ‘Chosen ones’. I wasn’t sure at first, but Sarah....well Sam you weren’t awake for it, but Naida had mentioned somethin’ as well. But, according to Chiri, we are Mother Nature’s retaliation against that yellow eyed demon,” Dean explained and grimaced at how jumbled he sounded.

 

Confusion warred with concern in Sam’s eyes as he stared at his brother. “Are you saying that Nature chose you and me and even Sarah to fight the demon?” he asked lowly and rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on.

 

Letting out a heavy breath, Dean nodded. “Yea. I’m water and you’re earth. You saw it today, Sammy. You were able to speak to Kaero in her tree form. And Sarah said she could hear whispers in the air. I think she’s the wind aspect.”

 

“So who’s the final one? That’s right, right? Earth, wind, fire, water...the four elements,” Sam mumbled as he tried to keep his concentration through his abruptly raging headache. Suddenly, it wasn’t a headache. It was a vision. He cried out as he fell to his knees, nearly banging his head against the trunk as he went down and the images began to come to focus in his mind.

 

A shadow in the living room turns as Sarah goes into the room, calling for her father.

 

Yellow eyes flash and the glint of white teeth in dark skin appear before the shadow steps forward.

 

Sarah stops and backs away, then looks up and screams as she sees...

 

“Oh god! Sarah!” Sam gritted out as he slammed his hand into the side of the car and cried out again in pain as he banged his head back when the vision swirled in his head, becoming more demanding for attention.

 

“Sam? Sam, what is it?!” Dean demanded as he held onto his brother in concern when the vision began to finally pass. He looked up suddenly as the lights began to flicker around them in the lamp posts and house lights. His eyes widened as he remembered what Sam had said Kaero had told him.

 

“Sarah’s in trouble!” Sam grunted out as he struggled to push himself to his feet along with Dean’s help. He wavered though as his sight blacked for a minute and his world spun. Pushing at Dean, he growled out a “Go!” as he worked to regain his equilibrium. They had no time for this!

 

Not even hesitating, Dean rushed to the house just as Sarah’s scream floated out from the house. “Sarah! Hold on!” he shouted as he rammed into the front door, which was sealed shut

 

“Dad! No god no! Dad!!” Sarah’s wails of horror were swallowed suddenly by the rush of fire and wind as well as the evil laughter of the demon roaring out.

 

Kicking in the door, Dean ran in just as a wall of flame shot up near the living room and smoke billowed out of the blazing room. “Sarah! Hang in there!” he shouted as he worked to find a way in. Without even thinking, he reached a hand out and a gush of water shot from the kitchen, dousing down the flames so he could run in and grab at the sobbing woman.

 

He stopped as he saw a shadow near the window and snarled in rage, but he couldn’t do anything more as the need to get Sarah to safety took precedence. He wrapped his arms around Sarah as the house began to come down around them as the blaze became worse and he rushed her outside just as the house exploded. Sarah hung onto him as they stopped near the Impala and watched while the house went up in flames.

 

When the blaze had been put out by the fire department that had arrived several minutes later, Dean, Sarah, and Sam went among the smoking ruins, each too numb by what had happened to really comprehend what it all meant. The sky was starting to lighten a bit at the horizon, but none of them could find any comfort in that thought. When they arrived at where the living room had been, Sarah knelt and picked up the fragment of a photo that she found amidst the ash and rubble. She hugged it to her chest and cried softly as Sam rubbed her back, while Dean looked around, kicking lightly at the mess in despair. He finally went over to them and they all hugged in the ruins, comforting each other.

 

After a bit, Sarah sniffled and leaned back, looking up at them. “I’m going with you. There’s nothing here for me now. I’m going with you to kill that bitch that killed my dad and took everything from me,” she declared angrily before wiping at her face with a sooty hand, streaking her already wet face with black.

 

“Hold on there, Skywalker. It’s dangerous,” Dean protested softly as he wiped her face with a hand, cleaning her up just a bit.

 

“Sarah, you sure it was him?” Sam asked quietly as he watched them interact. He had a feeling that this had been meant to happen and it made him sick inside at the loss of life, but also grateful that things were now a bit more certain.

 

“Him? It was a she. The demon was female,” Sarah retorted with another sniffle before letting out a short burst of air as they became silent. “What?” she asked shortly as she noticed that they were staring at her.

 

“Sarah, did the demon say anythin’ to you?” Dean asked calmly, though Sam could tell he was suddenly shaking with a very bad case of the freak out mode.

 

“Yea, the bitch told me that she’ll be waiting for us at where it all began and that I should have died when I’d had the chance. I’m not sure what that meant, but it doesn’t matter. I’m going with you,” Sarah explained firmly and turned away, heading back towards the Impala, back straight and aura determined.

 

Sam sighed, and then looked over as Dean came up by his side. “Well?”

 

“Well, you don’t have to choose anymore. I have a feelin’ that the demon took care of all of that,” Dean replied sardonically before grinning up at his brother. “Let’s get goin’. That thing has a head start on us by a long run and we’re gonna need all our brains around us for this.”

 

“Yea,” was all Sam said before sliding his arm around Dean’s waist and squeezing the strong body and releasing. They headed for Sarah and the Impala, already knowing that the worst of what was to come had started and they were, as usual, right in the middle of it.

 

TBC

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

They stayed in Sarah’s town for a couple of weeks as she took care of her things and, for the first time in a long time, Dean and Sam found themselves able to live fairly nice lives. Sarah’s dad left her everything and she managed to sell the land her burned down home was on as well as the business her family had and came out of it very rich indeed. But she walked away with just the money, no longer caring for a world that her father had left her in. She had other things to focus on.

 

Like revenge.

 

She turned to Dean and Sam for comfort and they did just that. One night was spent in a haze for them since they had decided to get drunk and goof around. A challenge grew into passion and then into more and the next morning they found themselves tangled together in one of the beds, naked and obviously having just done something that they might not have wanted to. Things became rather awkward then between Dean and Sarah for both had a couple of foggy memories of being wrapped around each other with Sam watching them.

 

Their silent embarrassment didn’t last for long because Sam, being the diplomat that he sometimes could be, sat them down and made them face each other. It came out then that, much like Naida was to Sam, Sarah was to Dean: a very close and trusted person that he could be intimate with. It didn’t lighten some things between them, but they were able to joke around and at least be together without too much competition.

 

They left after all of Sarah’s affairs were put in order and headed for the Roadhouse, knowing that Ash would most likely be able to help them. They stopped twice in different towns, once in Ohio and then another in lower Iowa, to deal with some nasties that had decided to use people as their own personal blood banks. Sarah even helped, getting to know the hunting life as they went along and actually easing their hearts as she added a little bit of her own touch to making things better.

 

When they arrived at the Roadhouse, they were all tired and grim with what had happened. Things were happening and it just wasn’t any good. Sarah instantly noticed that Sam and Dean became a bit tenser when they parked in the dusty dirt parking lot outside of a rather dilapidated looking building that had a sign saying ‘The Roadhouse’ hanging from it. “Hey, you two ok?” she asked as they just sat in the car as the dust settled around them from their coming in.

 

Sam turned to her and gave a weak smile. “Well uh, just...the last time we were here...um...” He trailed off and glanced at Dean.

 

“We found out some stuff about dad and didn’t feel very welcome,” Dean continued gruffly as he stared at the door. He sighed and gripped the wheel before patting it and getting out. “Nothin’ for it. Let’s go,” he declared before shutting the door. The other two followed him out and into the building, which was as dim as it was bright outside. “Yeo! Ellen? Jo? Ash? Anyone here?” Dean called out as they looked around at the deserted bar.

 

“Dean? Is that you?” Ellen’s incredulous reply floated out before her as she came out of a door behind the bar, wiping down a glass. She smiled at them happily as she put the glass down and came around the bar. “Sam you too! You both look good! Haven’t heard from you since Sam called that one time...was worried about ya!” she exclaimed as she went over and hugged them both, long motherly hugs that, if they held on longer than normal, it wasn’t really noticed. She looked them over and grunted. “You’ve both lost weight. And Sam, I swear boy, when are you gettin’ a hair cut?” she demanded as she ruffled his hair.

 

Dean snorted with laughter and Sarah grinned as Sam grumbled, but submitted to the torture. Ellen cocked an eyebrow as she heard Sarah. “Hello? Who’re you?” she asked in surprise.

 

“Name’s Sarah Blake. You’re Ellen? Sam and Dean have told me a lot about you. I have to admit, you know how to keep them inline,” Sarah answered warmly as she shook hands with Ellen.

 

“Oh, I like her...did one of you boys get smart and snag her?” Ellen asked with a grin as she glanced at Sam and Dean before pulling Sarah after her. “Come over here, honey. We need to talk. Oh, and boys, Ash’s in his room...” she called over her shoulder before sitting Sarah at the bar and leaning in, obviously intent on ‘interrogating’ the newbie.

 

"Instant hit," Sam murmured to Dean as they went back. He glanced around as Dean chuckled. "Wonder where Jo is," he commented.

 

"Don't know, not really carin'," Dean answered shortly before knocking on the door to Ash's room. "Hey yo, Dr. Badass! We need to talk!" he called out and Sam had to smother his laughter as he was reminded of their trouble the previous time.

 

The door opened and once again they had to look away quickly as Ash seemed to have decided that nudity was a good thing and needed to be practiced often. "Sam...and Dean. Hehe, Sam and Dean. Just give me a minute, k?" Ash drawled while grinning at their discomfort as he leaned against the door before closing it as he went back in.

 

"Man, he has no shame..." Sam stated with a snicker and Dean grinned. They both stopped as they heard two voices in Ash's room and glanced at each other.

 

"Well, now we know where Jo is," Dean remarked and Sam had to cover his mouth as he started laughing. They headed back for the bar and sat down near where Sarah and Ellen were talking, heads bent together. "Now ladies, quit gossipin'. It's rude," Dean commented as he and Sam relaxed.

 

"Oh hush it, pretty boy. I'm findin' out all kinds of things on you boys," Ellen reproved him with a stern glance and Dean brought his hands up defensively. Sarah grinned wickedly at them before the two women returned to their discussion.

 

"I've got a bad feelin' there," Dean muttered and Sam snickered as he ducked his head. Dean whapped him lightly as he rolled his eyes. "Seriously, dude. She's gonna say somethin' and then Ellen's gonna bring down damnation or somethin'," he pointed seriously.

 

"Dean, I never thought you'd be scared of a woman," Sam replied with a grin and laughed as Dean growled at him.

 

"You're so not gettin' any later," Dean hissed at him. "And don't think I'll let Sarah blow ya," he added as he wagged his finger at his brother.

 

"Whatever, Dean. I'll remember that when you crawl into bed with me and ride me until the neighbors hear ya," Sam purred out with a knowing grin and Dean tossed him a glare before looking over as Ash emerged from the back, followed by Jo. "Hey Ash! Over here!" Sam called out and waved his hand to get the other man's attention.

 

Sauntering over to them while Jo went behind the bar looking very sheepish as she avoided their vicinity, Ash grinned at them. "So, what can I do for ya?" he asked as he grabbed a chair, swung it around, and straddled it near the table they were sitting at in one smooth move.

 

"We're wonderin' if you've had any hints on the demon front," Dean said quietly as he leaned in closer to Ash.

 

"Yea I have, but it's kinda weird," Ash responded as he braced his elbows on the chair back and shifted a bit.

 

"Oh? How so?" Sam inquired as he sat back in his chair, stretching out his long legs to tangle lightly with Dean's as they observed the younger man.

 

"Well, this might sound strange, but there's been a lot of activity in Yellowstone and around that area. I've also been trackin' some of those people that you'd been locatin' and they've been goin' to Yellowstone too," Ash explained as he watched them closely.

 

Dean glanced over at Sam. "Have you been feelin' an urge to go there?" he asked nonchalantly while tipping his chair back a bit.

 

"Not totally, though when we were headin' from Iowa, I did have this, er, compulsion I guess, to keep goin' west," Sam replied thoughtfully as he tapped his fingers on the table.

 

"And you didn't tell me this why?" Dean inquired lightly, but his eyes were like steel as they fixed on Sam.

 

"Er, wasn't important? Besides, Sarah was awake and got me back on track," Sam answered defensively.

 

"This about Iowa?" Sarah asked as she came over and sat down in a chair near Sam. She nodded at Ash, who sat up and straightened his shirt almost immediately while shooting her a charming grin that had about as much luck as a black cat crossing her lap.

 

"Yea, but it's no biggie," Sam responded while shooting a glare over at Dean. He noticed how Ash was eyeing Sarah and smirked. "Ash, this is my girlfriend, Sarah Blake. Sarah, this is Ash," he introduced them and he and Dean both grinned as Ash seemed to deflate.

 

"You're genius man Ash, huh? A pleasure," Sarah greeted Ash while nodding at him again.

 

"Pleasure's mine, pretty lady. If you, eh, ever want what Sam here don't got, just come a knockin'," Ash suggested with a knowing grin as he winked at her.

 

"Um, I'll be sure to do that," Sarah responded and shot a glare at Dean and Sam as they fought to stifle their laughter. "Anyways, so why were you talking about Iowa?" she asked in an effort to get them back on track and off her case.

 

"Ash here was tellin' us how some of the others like Sammy are congregatin' in Yellowstone and that there was some signs of the demon there too," Dean explained as he leaned on the table.

 

"Yellowstone, huh? Wonder why there?" Sarah murmured pensively as she tapped her chin. “Wait, does it have anything to do with what was said to me?” she suggested as she straightened up.

 

Sam and Dean both frowned as Ash looked between them. “Oh? What’s this?” Ash asked as he scooted closer, wanting the information obviously.

 

Sighing, Sam rolled his eyes before explaining. “The demon killed Sarah’s dad and before she...er he...er it whatever the fuck it is now did that, it said that it’ll meet up with us where it all began.”

 

“Huh...” Ash chewed on his lip thoughtfully as he stared at nothing. “Maybe that’s because of all the geysers and primordial soup type of thing there...” he murmured and looked up as he felt their stares. “Wha?”

 

“What do ya mean, Ash? Do ya think that that’s where it’s gonna be because of all that?” Dean asked intently as he inclined his body closer to Ash dangerously.

 

Blinking, Ash leaned back just a bit. “Well it makes sense, ya know. Rocky Mountains and the glaciers, that’s like heavy duty nature stuff,” he replied before standing. “Let me get my computer. Stay put,” he ordered before sauntering out of the room.

 

“Yellowstone. Oh yea, like that’ll be an easy search. Maybe they’ll just put up a Batman light and say ‘Here we are! Come kill us!’,” Dean muttered in irritation as he rubbed his forehead.

 

Snickering, Sarah patted his hand while winking at Sam. “Better give it to him good tonight, love. He’s PMSing again,” she suggested and giggled as Dean growled at her while Sam laughed.

 

They all became quiet though as Jo strolled over and sat in Ash’s seat. “So, goin’ to introduce us, Deano?” she asked as she tipped her head slightly towards Sarah, though she never glanced at the other woman.

 

“Jo, Sarah Blake. Sarah, Jo, Ellen’s daughter and Ash’s girl,” Dean stated gruffly and Sam snickered as Jo flushed in embarrassment while glaring at Dean.

 

“Pleased to meet you, Jo. The guys told me about you. Impressive first hunt,” Sarah said blandly as she smiled at Jo when the young woman looked at her, eyes narrowed dangerously at her. Neither woman noticed as Dean mimed claws scratching at Sam, who couldn’t stop laughing so he ducked his head.

 

“You sayin’ you can do better?” Jo asked challengingly as she jerked her chin at Sarah. “I bet you just hide in the car while they go out,” she sneered.

 

“Actually, I’ve helped get rid of one ghost, three vampires, and a succubus and I also helped free a dryad from a curse. What have you done?” Sarah asked lightly as she propped her chin on her hand in challenge.

 

Jo’s cheeks flushed bright red and she glanced away. “So where were you, Dean? Sam called us about two years ago and mom said he sounded real upset about you. What’s this about mermaids?” she asked nastily as she gripped the back of the chair.

 

“Sorry, I don’t talk about hunts. Now, if you’ll excuse us, Ash is helpin’ us with this demon,” Dean replied congenially while flashing a cold grin. Jo huffed and got up abruptly, storming off to behind the bar, where she perched herself and glared at them. Ellen looked between them before rolling her eyes and ordering her daughter to go and get some whiskey.

 

Ash came over to the table, his gaze almost entirely on the screen of his laptop as he weaved through the tables to sit in his seat. He placed it down and looked at them. “I’ve got somethin’ for you,” he said grimly and turned the laptop so they could see what he’d found.

 

A satellite picture of Yellowstone was there and it was zeroed in on the northwestern part of the park where a group of geysers was said to be going off constantly. Dean whistled lightly as Sam whispered, “Pay dirt.”

 

“There’s somethin’ else. I got an email from a man by the name of Corbin. He says that he’s a brother to a guy named Caleb,” Ash explained as he twisted his laptop back to him.

 

“Caleb? Dad’s old friend who was killed by Meg?” Sam blurted out and grunted as Dean stomped on his foot.

 

“Uh yea, guess so. Anyhoo, he says he’s got somethin’ that yer dad had been lookin’ for. Says he wants you two to call him to meet up,” Ash replied as he tapped up a couple of things. “He gave a great code that had me busy for a couple of minutes for his phone number,” he added with a wide grin.

 

“Right. Thanks Ash. Give me the number and we better get movin’,” Dean responded as he shook his head. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly put in the number that was rattled off to him before putting his phone away. “Thanks a lot, Ash. You’ve been an immense help,” he declared as he shook hands with the younger man.

 

“Yea man. We couldn’t have done it without ya,” Sam added as he also shook the bewildered Ash’s hand.

 

“Sure, no problem,” Ash mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He blinked as Sarah kissed him on the cheek before the three stood and left. He watched them leave and frowned darkly. “Somethin’ tells me this is the last time we’ll see them,” he murmured softly.

 

“God help us I hope you’re wrong,” Ellen said softly as she stood behind the young man. Jo bit her lip as she watched them go and sighed. She hoped along with her mom and Ash that everything would work out for the better. Those three, no matter how they butted heads with her and her mom, were good people and deserved to live long lives.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sam and Sarah watched Dean while he talked on the phone before getting into the car when he clicked his phone shut. “So, what’s up?” Sam asked quietly as Dean started the car up and peeled out of the dirt packed parking lot. They drove in silence for a couple of tense minutes as Dean just stared ahead at the road while gripping the wheel with whitening knuckles. Sam glanced at Sarah before touching Dean’s shoulder. “Dean?”

 

“That old fuckin’ bastard! He fuckin’ knew he was gonna do this! Fuck him!” Dean snarled out and slammed his foot on the gas, causing the Impala to shoot down the narrow back road at a dangerous speed.

 

“Dean, pull over!” Sam ordered in alarm and reached for the wheel, but was stopped when Dean shot him a glare. “Dean, I mean it! Pull over!”

 

But Dean remained silent as he turned his gaze back to the road and the other two just silently prayed that they wouldn’t run off the road when the Impala was sent whipping around curves and through intersections with no regard to others. Finally, they came to the interstate and Dean pulled on and headed northwest. They drove in silence until they came near to a larger city and he pulled them off at the next exit and into a nearby Motel 6. Before Dean could get out and head inside to book them a room, Sarah was out and heading towards the lobby while Sam turned to Dean and pinned him with a penetrating stare. “Talk.”

 

Taking a breath as he squeezed his shaking hands on the wheel, Dean scowled at the car's dashboard. “Corbin’s got the Colt. Dad had called him not half an hour before he died and told him what was happenin’ and Corbin along with a couple of others had been on the look out for the gun. He didn’t tell me how, but somehow they got it back and he couldn’t get a hold of me since my number had changed. But he’d heard from one of his partners that Ash knew where I was and contacted him,” he explained curtly, but it was quite visible how upset he really was.

 

“The Colt? So...so that means...” Sam trailed off as Sarah got in the car and gave them directions to their room. They parked once more and got out, went to the trunk, and grabbed their bags before locking it down and heading in. Sam’s eyes along with Sarah’s were on Dean's stiffly held frame the entire time that they were walking along the nicely carpeted halls.

 

Finally, they got into the room and, before Dean could even say anything as he put his bag down, Sam grabbed him and threw him onto one of the beds. Dean’s protest was swallowed by Sam’s mouth and he groaned loudly, his need for that connection overwhelming him so swiftly that he knew he’d been on the brink. He twisted slightly and gasped as Sam sucked on his tongue and kept kissing him hungrily while large hands traveled over his body, stripping him steadily until he was naked under Sam’s half naked body, though he didn't remember taking off the dirty shirt that had been covering Sam's torso. Their kiss broke and Dean stared up at Sam with wide eyes and blinked when a smaller, gentle hand touched his cheek, brushing away the tears he had been crying. He took a shaky breath and moaned when Sarah kissed him tenderly, as gentle as Sam had been fiery.

 

When she pulled back and smiled at him while running her hand through his hair, he held her close, silently asking her to stay and participate. Sam sat back and pulled off his pants, boots and socks, and then his underwear before returning to lie out over Dean, blanketing him in hot skin and comfort. Dean ran his hands along Sam’s shoulders, breathing heavily as he just took solace and strength from his brother’s weight. Sarah stripped as well and laid out on the other side of them where there was more room and caressed them both while pressing closer, smiling when both men turned their heads to kiss her neck and chest in a mix of greeting and just touch. She watched them start kissing again and slid down until she found Sam’s bag. She pulled out the small tub of lube and two condoms before returning to them and grinned as she found them rocking against each other while kissing heatedly, their hands traveling all over their powerful bodies as they moved together.

 

They shifted around until Dean was between Sarah and Sam, the two coming to a silent agreement that Dean needed to be steadied. As Dean kissed Sarah while pressing his fingers in her repeatedly, causing her to moan and cling to him as she rocked against his fingers, Sam set to work stretching his brother out until Dean cried out and begged for Sam inside of him. They shifted again until Sarah was on her back with Dean between her thighs and pushing into her just as Sam pushed into his brother, causing groans of need and pleasure to float into the room. They didn’t wait long on moving and soon were writhing and thrusting against each other in a rhythm that promised fulfillment.

 

Dean was the first to tumble as he shouted and spasmed against Sarah, pushing into her a couple of times as he came. She followed him quickly and almost simultaneous with Sam’s sudden jerking as he too climaxed hard within his brother. They collapsed down, though Dean fought briefly to turn them to their sides so Sarah could be spared the pancake experience before he relaxed between them, panting heavily along with them as they worked to get their wits again. He caressed them tenderly and smiled sadly. “Thanks...” he murmured softly.

 

“Anytime. Now, what all is happenin’?” Sarah drawled lazily as she cuddled closer and purred when their arms wrapped around her and each other at the same time.

 

“You’ve been around us too much,” Dean commented with a grin as Sam chuckled against his shoulder. His smiled faded though and he sighed as he glanced away. “We’re meetin’ Corbin in Montana to get the Colt,” he stated softly.

 

“It’s our one shot of defeatin’ that demon,” Sam explained as he saw Sarah’s confusion. “It’s the only gun in existence that can kill *anythin’*. We had it before, but somehow it disappeared the same time dad died.”

 

“And now you have it back. I don’t think I want to know how, but it’s good cuz I don’t know about you two, but I was beginnin’ to wonder just what we were goin’ to do,” Sarah murmured and then stuck her tongue out as Dean smirked again. “Shut up. I’m feelin’ too sated to bother with proper speakin’,” she retorted and nuzzled Dean’s chest sleepily.

 

“Banged her good we did, lil bro,” Dean remarked and chuckled as she growled at him while Sam laughed softly behind him. “But I do have a plan,” he added and they both quieted down, focusing on him. He shifted between them and pulled them both closer to him, a silent request for their warmth as he explained their plan. “We locate where they are and draw in a devil’s trap around them. Then, once they’re trapped, we start doin’ an exorcism, which’ll at least weaken the demon, then we shoot it,” he elucidated for them.

 

“Problem: what if the area they are in is too big? We have to get it done before they notice us,” Sarah pointed out as she caressed a finger along Dean’s bicep idly.

 

“Yea I know. We’re gonna have to adjust as soon as we get the lay of the land, but that’s basically what I planned. It’s flexible, so no worries,” Dean replied with a smile as he cupped her cheek before touching Sam’s dark head that was resting on his shoulder.

 

“Then we better rest. We got a lot of shit to do and not enough time to do it,” Sam rumbled as he reached a long arm over to the other bed and yanked out the bed covers before dragging them over to cover them. They snuggled together, kissing here and there under the blankets before falling asleep one by one. It was going to be a big battle and they knew it. They just hoped they had the strength to see it through.

 

TBC

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 

The trip to Montana was boring and long, but it was also a time for them to plan until they couldn’t plan anymore. When they met up with Corbin, they were greeted by a man that looked like a hairy version of Caleb. It brought back memories about Caleb that made the brothers smile wistfully before getting out of the car to meet Corbin. They took the Colt with gratitude, not needing to say much more than that because it was well known just what they were going to be using that gun for. So, with a final glance back at the watching older man, the trio headed for Yellowstone...and destiny.

 

They arrived at the park entrance on the third day of their traveling from the Roadhouse and they knew they needed to rest and regroup a bit, but they couldn’t. Not when they were so close. So they went in, taking the pass that was handed to them by the rather bored looking gate ranger before they drove in. They parked in the designated area that was about two miles into the park, and then sat there. Sam glanced at the other two and grinned sheepishly. "So, any ideas on how we could find them specifically?"

 

"Well, we know they're in the northwest corner of the park, near the geysers. So..." Dean smirked at Sarah.

 

"So we just go towards that area until we stumble on them," Sarah finished with a grin.

 

"Right. Well, let's get a move on!" Dean ordered before pushing out of the car. He stopped though as he caught sight of someone heading towards them. "Well I'll be damned..."

 

"What is it? Oh my god...Andy? Is that you?" Sam called out as he also saw who was approaching and headed towards the other young man.

 

"Who's Andy?" Sarah whispered to Dean after coming around and watched as Sam and the one named Andy shook hands in greeting while smiling and asking each other how things had been and such not.

 

"Andy Gallagher. We met up with him in Guthrie, Oklahoma about two and a half years ago. He's like Sam. He can control people with his voice..." Dean grinned at her as he winked. "Best watch out on him," he added and she swatted him. They both looked up as Sam and Andy came over to them. "Dude! Long time no see! How's it hangin'?" Dean asked with a laugh as he shook hands with Andy as well in greeting.

 

"Eh, ok. I'm not quite sure why I'm here, but I think it's good that I am?" Andy replied with a grin as he shrugged. He tilted his head at Sarah when he saw her.

 

"Oh, Andy, this is my girlfriend, Sarah Blake. Sarah, this is an old friend, Andy Gallagher," Sam hastened to introduce them and Sarah grinned at Andy.

 

"A pleasure. Dean told me that you're like Sam, huh?" Sarah greeted Andy as they shook hands.

 

"Uh, yea. Lost our moms in fires and all that," Andy responded uncertainly as he glanced at the other two men for confirmation of it being all right to speak on such things.

 

"So what brings you here? Seriously, man, I thought you were happy over in Guthrie," Dean commented as he leaned back against the car.

 

"Not sure, to tell you the truth," Andy answered with a slight laugh while rubbing his head. "I just got this sudden urge to go towards Yellowstone and so, here I am! Maybe it's a good thing..." He trailed off indecisively as he glanced at the other three.

 

"Yea, actually, I think it is," Sam responded with a grin and the sparkle of an idea in his eyes as he focused on the other two. "Four heads are better than three," he added in explanation.

 

"Ya got a point there," Dean replied with a sigh as he scratched his neck. "But his powers won't work on the others that are there," he pointed out.

 

"Doesn't matter. He won't have to control anyone and we can split up the circle into four parts so that it's done faster," Sam retorted excitedly as he leaned in and both Dean and Sarah had to fight the urge to kiss him in his exuberance.

 

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Andy asked meekly as he watched them in discomfort, knowing that it was something important and not liking the danger level that it sounded like it was on.

 

They all looked at him and grinned before Dean slung an arm around Andy's shoulders and pulled the other young man close. "Andy...Andy, Andy, Andy...ya ever wanted to be an unsung hero?" he asked with a smirk and Andy blinked at him. Quickly, he told Andy their plan of surrounding the gathered with a devil's trap and then doing an exorcism before killing the demon that had killed their mothers and fathers.

 

Blinking again as everything was explained, Andy tapped his lip nervously. "So you um, want me to help make this circle and do an exorcism? But uh, I don't know Latin..." he said softly and looked like he was trying to shrink into a small ball.

 

"I can teach you on the way. Come on, Andy, please?" Sam requested quietly as they stood in the waning daylight, knowing that this would be the last piece to making it. If they had all four, they could easily get the circle done and be able to finish things in no time. That is if there were no hitches.

 

Looking up at them, Andy searched each of their gazes before sighing and nodding. "Yea, I'll help. I can't just stand by and *not* do anything, ya know? Not after that thing was responsible for..." He stopped and swallowed hard as his hands clenched into shaking fists.

 

"Thank you, Andy," Sarah murmured sympathetically as she took one of his fists into her hands and squeezed it gently, comfortingly. He smiled up at her and she returned the smile before looking at the other two. "So? Let's get a move on!" she suggested with a grin and Dean snorted before whapping at her as he moved to the trunk.

 

"Just um, how are we going to make this uh...devil's trap?" Andy asked nervously as they followed the eldest brother. He glanced inside the trunk after it was opened and whistled as he saw the arsenal there. "Wow...that's...that's a lot of killing stuff..." he muttered in awe and some fear.

 

"Don't worry. We won't use it on you. Hopefully," Dean replied nonchalantly as he began pulling out four tin turpentine cans while Sam hauled out their dad's journal and a notebook, which he began writing in as soon as he found what he was looking for in the journal. Dean handed one of the cans to Andy and then another of them to Sarah. "That has a mixture of rock salt and gofer dust and it'll trap those demons or whatever inside the circle. I'll show you the design we're doin' and I'll draw it...well as best I can," he explained with a roguish grin.

 

"What is gofer dust?" Andy asked in bemusement as he took the can and tilted it to see what was inside.

 

"Voodoo. We learned about it from, well, someone we tried to help. Long story for later. Anyways, it works like rock salt in keeping things either out or in," Dean replied before grabbing the Book of Solomon and flipping to the page with the devil's trap on it. "Now this is what we're doin'. Real simple, yea? We each take a quarter starting at the midpoints of the circle before separating and meeting up with one of the others. Doesn't matter if it's straight, the goal'll be to connect it and be as accurate as you can with the sigils, k?" he elucidated while looking at Sarah and Andy alternately as they took in the shape. "I figure that Sarah, you'll do the top right and Sam can do the bottom right. Andy, you do the top left and I'll finish with the bottom left."

 

"Sounds good. Make a copy of our sections. We can also keep in contact through our cells so we can meet up," Sarah agreed as she traced her section over Dean's shoulder.

 

"Right. When we get there, we can do a calculation on how far we'll need to walk etcetera. I'm not sure if we should do it at night or durin' the day. We'll figure that later. Right now, we just need to get there," Dean finished before grabbing the notebook when Sam handed it to him so he could make his own copies of the design.

 

"Here. This is the exorcism rite. I'll teach you the Latin on the way. We should have plenty of time to do that," Sam said as he handed Sarah and Andy the slips of paper that had the rite written down for them.

 

"Um, one question," Andy started as he stared at the slip of paper. "How are we going to find them?"

 

Dean and Sam glanced at each other before refocusing on the other two. "We um...haven't quite figured that out yet, but we're kinda just gonna hike towards that general area and hope to stumble on them," Dean answered with a lopsided grin before going back to his copying.

 

Mouth dropping open in dumbfounded shock, Andy stared at the brothers. "You're kidding, right?! I thought you had some master plan!" he cried in half anger and half incredulity.

 

"We do! But tracking demons has always been difficult. Unless you and Sam can use your psychic thing to zero in on them, we’re kinda screwed, ok?” Dean replied defensively as he looked up from his drawing at Andy’s outburst.

 

“Oh man, we’re screwed as it is...” Andy moaned and Sarah snickered while Sam grinned sympathetically.

 

“Don’t worry. Just be careful and on guard,” Sam stated softly as he put a steadying hand on Andy’s shoulder. Andy smiled weakly up at him and nodded in understanding.

 

Finishing with the drawings, Dean handed them each a copy. He sighed softly and scratched his head. “Ok, well let’s get goin’,” he murmured before hauling a pack onto his back and was mimicked by Sam. Sarah pulled on backpack and grinned at Andy as she strapped the salt/dust container onto her belt and let Sam put a dagger and a rock salt rifle and a gun with silver bullets on her as well. Dean went over to Andy and did the same. “This rifle has rock salt. Won’t kill anyone, but it packs a wallop. This dagger is pure silver. You can use it for the drawing as well. This other gun has silver bullets. Nasty to the paranormal and will slow down demons,” he explained quietly to the very nervous youth. He smiled then and clapped Andy on the shoulder. “You’ll do fine.”

 

Blinking before smiling tightly, Andy nodded. “Thanks Dean. I’ll try not to let you down,” he murmured and Dean’s grin flashed before another pat was put upon the smaller shoulder.

 

Turning, Dean caught the gaze of his brother and then Sarah before nodding. “We do this. No one stop if one of us falls. We finish this bullshit,” he declared softly as he stood tall. The other three nodded firmly as they straightened as well before they all turned towards where the map that Andy had snagged showed the geysers to be.

 

They hiked for four hours along the known pathways, talking softly as either Sam or Dean taught them the Latin or they discussed the design that they were going to use. But, by the third hour, they fell silent and into their own thoughts. At the fourth hour, it became clear that something was up. “Hey Sammy, what’s wrong?” Dean asked as he looked over at his brother as they were getting ready to start hiking again after taking a small break to rest.

 

Grunting, Sam clutched at his head and shuddered. “Visions...won’t stop...” he panted out in pain and groaned as he bent over. Andy suddenly turned to the side and puked, shaking as he clutched at his head and retched.

 

“What’s going on, Dean?” Sarah hissed as she went to Andy while Dean held his brother steady.

 

“We must be gettin’ close and their homin’ in on it,” Dean replied, but his face was twisted slightly in worry as he watched his brother fight through the pain. “C’mon, Sammy, breathe through it...” he whispered as he laced their fingers together.

 

A soft gasp left Sam and he calmed down almost immediately as he clung to Dean’s hand. Andy also seemed to be calming down as Sarah brushed her hand through his hair and steadied him. Dean watched as Sam took steadying breaths and noted the surprise in his brother’s gaze. “Ok there, Sammy?” he murmured.

 

“Y-Yea actually. I don’t get it...” Sam whispered in shock as he looked up at his brother.

 

Frowning in thought, Dean released Sam’s hand and leaned away just a bit. Almost immediately, Sam cried out and clutched at his head in agony. Dean swiftly moved back in and laced their hands together, soothing his brother. “I don’t fuckin’ believe it,” he muttered.

 

“What is it, Dean?” Sarah asked as she helped Andy over to them, taking a cue from what she’d observed and kept a hand on Andy.

 

“You and me, because we ain’t one of those kids, we’re the grounders for these two,” Dean ground out and sighed heavily before grinning at Sam. “Guess we’re holdin’ hands like ole times,” he teased his brother and dodged the swat his brother aimed at him.

 

“You gotta be fuckin’ me,” Sam groaned and sighed.

 

“Not now, but later,” Dean whispered to him and grinned when Sam nudged him while smiling as well. Looking back up, Dean winked at Sarah. “Keep a hand on Andy. It’ll protect him. Let’s get movin’,” he suggested before helping his brother up.

 

“Drink some water first,” Sarah ordered as she tugged on Sam and Andy’s water bottles. They both gulped down some water before they started hiking again hand in hand. The next hour passed a bit more laboriously since the two non-psychics had to keep touching the psychics. Their surroundings eventually began to thin out and become steamier as they approached the geysers and they became more cautious. Dean finally made Sam hold Sarah’s hand and crept ahead to do some reconnaissance.

 

He returned about twenty minutes later, scowling and cursing softly. “Man this sucks out loud! Plans have to change, kids. The area they’re in is fuckin’ huge and filled with incubi and succubae. We can’t do that trap without catching some attention,” he explained shortly and plopped down next to his brother in irritation.

 

“Well why can’t we make smaller versions of them and lure them there, then do the exorcisms?” Andy asked as he leaned back onto one elbow while still touching Sarah’s hand.

 

Blinking, Dean looked over at Andy before grinning widely. “You got one there at least. But should we do four or how many?”

 

“I think we should do two, pairing up so we can make it a bit bigger and then that way we can watch each other’s backs,” Sam suggested as he rested his head on Sarah’s lap.

 

“Sounds good. We’ll make them on either side of the camp, which is seriously huge, and then exorcise them,” Dean replied with a nod.

 

“How many do you think there are?” Sarah asked as she stretched a bit.

 

“I counted at least ten succubae and incubi and thirteen...no fourteen humans. Though, from what I could see, all of them were demon possessed. A female was the leader, that much I could tell, but I couldn’t tell who it was, not that I’d *know* who it was,” Dean answered as he rested his chin on his hand which he had braced on his crossed knees. He saw Sam glance away and frowned. “Sammy? You know somethin’?” he asked lightly, though it was a tone firm with command.

 

“It’s nothin’. I just...somethin’ isn’t clickin’,” Sam replied softly as he rubbed his eyes. “Did you see the portal?”

 

“Port-wait yes. I did see this dark oval over the mud,” Dean answered as he placed his hand on Sam’s knee.

 

“Portal for what?” Sarah asked nervously.

 

“Demons,” Sam replied shortly before sitting up, though he immediately gripped Dean’s arm in defense against the demon bombardment.

 

“We gotta guard you two against this stupid shit,” Dean growled out as he chewed on his lip. He blinked, and then grinned. “I got it. Let’s see if this works,” he muttered before grabbing his dagger. He pulled it out and brought it to his hair, which he cut a chunk off of. He then pricked his thumb and rubbed his blood on the hair before reaching into his pocket and grabbing some twine, which he twisted around it before tying it around Sam’s wrist. He then gestured for Sam to let go of him and they watched warily as Sam did so, and then blinked in shock when he proved to be immune to the influence. “Yes! Score for me!” Dean crowed and laughed.

 

“What just happened?” Sam asked in shock as he touched the charm before staring at his grinning brother.

 

“Me and Sarah are immune to the demon’s control and you guys aren’t bothered while touching us. So...” Dean’s grin grew as he waggled his eyebrows.

 

“Blood and the connection...” Sarah whispered in understanding before taking a lock of her hair and holding it closer to Dean. “Do it! We can help Andy then get going!” she ordered excitedly. Dean repeated his procedure with her hair and his blood before tying it around Andy’s wrist.

 

Staring at the charm, Andy’s grin was almost blinding. “Dude this so rocks! You’re a genius, Dean!” he exclaimed and laughed.

 

“Nah...” Dean replied with a shrug and chuckled. “Well ok, maybe,” he added quickly.

 

“Yea there’s that ego. Ok, brain-boy, let’s get going,” Sarah retorted as she ruffled his hair affectionately before they all stood.

 

“Right. Sam, go with Sarah. Andy, with me. We’ll go to the other side of the camp and set up our trap and you do the same here. Then, Sam and I’ll pick off the succubae and incubi while you two draw the kiddies to the traps and close them. You wait for us to get there to start the exorcism,” Dean ordered sternly as he stretched.

 

“Use your daggers to draw in the hard dirt, and then we can use the dust salt to make a decoy trap so that they will walk into the dirt trap. And whatever you do, do not stop,” Sam added as he checked his gun for the number of silver bullets. Dean did the same as did Andy and Sarah and all were satisfied that they’d have enough. With nods and final glances, they split up, Dean and Andy heading for the other side of the camp while Sam and Sarah started their construction.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sam wiped his forehead as he finished the last incision in the ground for their dirt trap while Sarah finished with the false trap just to the lower right. If things worked, the demon kids would come in, dodge the salt trap into the real one and Sam would have picked off any of the succubae and incubi that had followed. With the trap being far enough into the earth, they wouldn’t be able to break it with a scuff of the shoe and Sam made sure that there was no loose dirt so it wouldn’t be covered either.

 

He smiled as Sarah came over and kissed his neck before glancing over his work. “Looks good. Good thing Dean had thought to rewrite that trap so we could read it,” Sarah commented and grinned as she remembered how Dean and Andy had rushed back just after leaving with those tough parting words to redraw the complete trap so they all knew what was going on.

 

Laughing softly as he bent down and brushed away the last of the loose dirt, Sam sighed. “Think they’re done?” he asked as he glanced at her.

 

“Maybe...call them?” Sarah suggested with a wink and he rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ll text him...less of a distraction,” Sam retorted and proceeded to do that. [Are you done yet?]

 

They waited a few minutes and prepared their weapons while they waited for an answer. They both nearly jumped when his cell vibrated.

 

[Two minutes. Be ready, geek boy.]

 

Grinning as he showed her the reply, Sam swallowed around the lump in his throat. This was it. They would either survive this or they wouldn’t. He hoped with his whole heart that they would, but he had a very bad feeling that if they did, it would be with grievous injuries to their very souls.

 

Shaking his head, he smiled at Sarah and nodded. “All right, ready?” he asked softly and she nodded as she got her dagger out. They headed for the camp silently and took in the sight of all the sloppily set up tents that were positioned in a haphazard circle surrounding a dark oval that seemed to be scratched in the very air. Nodding silently at each other, they went towards where a group of six humans stood together near a tent that was arranged nicer than the others nearby. “Hey! I heard that you guys were startin’ a glee club? Can we join?” Sam shouted as he stood near them.

 

All six looked over and glared as four incubi floated up as well behind them, hissing. Sam grinned wickedly before turning with Sarah and rushing back the way they’d come with the group of nasties hot on their tails. Sam shifted to the side just behind a tree and waited until the humans were past before moving out between them and the incubi, firing rapidly and hitting each demon seeder dead center in their foreheads and killing them instantly. He heard the screams of rage and pain from behind him and grinned before turning and running to where Sarah was standing just outside of the real trap where the six demon kids were snarling and pacing, but completely powerless.

 

“You’re betraying your own kind,” a taller black man growled out angrily as he saw Sam and the others agreed with growled insults.

 

“No, I’m savin’ my kind. Go to hell,” Sam retorted coldly as he and Sarah pulled out a small rosary and the exorcism. They spoke in sync, their inflections and accents perfectly in tune as they expelled the enraged and terrified demons from the kids they’d taken over. Once all six of the demons had been dispatched, the two ran over to the collapsed humans. “Hey, you ok?” Sam asked the black man that had threatened him.

 

“Thank you. God, thank you...” the man whispered tremulously and Sam smiled as he heard soft weeping and gratitude floating out from all of them. “They were using us to make more of them and that portal...it’s pure evil...”

 

“There’s an army massing there. Kill the yellow-eyed demon and you’ll win,” one of the girls whispered as she rubbed her face and smiled at them gratefully. “Thank you...”

 

“No problem. You guys get as far from here as ya can. Go that way and grab some of that salt dust in the trap there and you’ll be protected a bit from anythin’,” Sam explained as he and Sarah helped them up.

 

“Be careful. She’s very powerful,” one of the smaller men warned them before they all grabbed some of the mixture and heading away as fast as they could.

 

Looking at Sarah briefly, Sam smiled before heading with her towards the camp again. The soft sounds of succubae wailing floated towards them and they headed for the center of the camp where the portal was. Once there, Sam picked off the two succubae that were gathered around the dark skinned female standing near the portal. He kept his gun trained on the woman as did Sarah as they picked their way to the edge of the mud. “No where to run,” Sam snarled out, his eyes narrowed in focused anger.

 

“Who says I’m running, Sammy? I was just waiting for the final actors to arrive,” the woman drawled as she turned slowly and Sam felt the blood leave his face.

 

“C-Cassie? Oh god no...” he whispered shakily and his aim wavered as she grinned slowly at him, her once chocolate eyes now golden with the evil inside of her.

 

“Oh god yes, Sammy. What? Did you think I’d take some old scruffy man again?” Cassie replied with a leer as she caressed her hands along her torso before taking a step towards them. Sam and Sarah backed up slowly and she laughed lightly. “Oh, are you scared of me? Wasn’t dear ole daddy scary enough for you?” she taunted him as she took another step closer.

 

“Shut the fuck up...” Sam snarled as he retrained his aim on her.

 

“Or what? You’ll shoot me? Oh yea, you can’t. You don’t have the Colt anymore, now do you?” she retorted before narrowing her eyes. Sam and Sarah suddenly went flying and were pinned against a couple of nearby boulders, grunting or crying out in pain when they impacted. Laughing again as she sauntered over, Cassie eyed them leisurely. “You’re making this too easy, Sammy boy. True, you freed my kids, but it’s too late. The portal’s almost done and there won’t be anything to stop us,” she purred as she came up and caressed a finger along his chest. “Mmm I hope you like mayhem and massacres cuz there’s going to be a lot of it,” she whispered.

 

“Get your hands off of him, you bitch!”

 

Sarah’s growl caught Cassie’s attention and she looked over at the other woman. “Well now, Sarah. You came here too, I’m surprised. Lil miss rich girl coming and getting all dirty. Course, fucking the two Winchesters is quite the accomplishment,” she crooned as she walked over to Sarah and cupped her chin. Sarah jerked her chin away and glared at Cassie. Laughing softly, Cassie slapped Sarah. “Aw, poor baby! Couldn’t save her daddy and now won’t be able to save her fuck toy!” she declared cruelly before laughing.

 

“Get the fuck away from her!” Sam shouted as he strained to break free and the earth seemed to tremble under them.

 

Smirking in surprise, Cassie stepped back and faced Sam. “Why Sammy. Did you just make the earth move?” she asked derisively as she put her hands on her hips in amusement.

 

“Not just the earth, bitch,” was the only warning from Sarah before the wind blew up around Cassie and sent her flying into the mud pools with a cry of surprise. Sam and Sarah dropped to their feet, free from the demon’s hold and quickly reached for their guns. But they didn’t get to regain their holds for long as they were flattened to the ground when Cassie stood from the mud pool, dripping mud that she brushed off while walking out of the pool.

 

“That wasn’t nice at all,” Cassie snapped coldly and Sarah screamed as she felt searing pain run through her body as a couple of ribs suddenly popped in her torso. “Mother Nature might’ve chosen you, but you’ll not defeat me!”

 

“Sarah!” Sam cried out as Sarah screamed again when her leg twisted and a sickening popping sound shot out before it fell at an odd angle.

 

The sudden sound of a gunshot echoed around them as Cassie jerked to a stop and collapsed to the ground slowly with a hole appearing in her black shirt just under her breast as a bullet left her body. Sam instantly crawled over to Sarah as he stared at Cassie’s body and turned his girlfriend over carefully as she gasped in pain. They both looked over as Dean and Andy came over swiftly, both training their guns on the body as they joined their partners. Dean stumbled to a stop as soon as he got close to Cassie and Sam watched as his brother shook his head slowly in shock while Andy came over to the other two immediately and began checking Sarah’s injuries.

 

Kneeling in the mud, Dean touched a shaking hand to Cassie’s face. “Oh god...Cassie...” he whispered shakily and swallowed hard in pain and the sudden emotions that were blocking his throat.

 

“Do it, Dean...” Cassie’s whisper was hard and choked, for Andy had managed to shoot her in the lungs when he had fired. She looked up at Dean, her eyes filled with grief and pain as well as guilt. “Take me out while it’s weakened. I can’t hold it for much longer.”

 

“I-I can’t Cassie...” Dean managed on a sob as he touched her face. “How...”

 

“It took me one night when I was near daddy’s grave. It m-made me kill mom and then a couple of other people as well as Sarah’s dad. I didn’t want to but I couldn’t fight it for long. Do it, Dean, please. I know about everything. I have nothing here anymore. Do it,” she whispered shakily as she gripped his hand. “Hurry! Now, Dean, NOW!” she cried in command.

 

On automatic, Dean stood and took out the Colt, aiming it without thought and shot her through the heart. She managed a weak smile before collapsing to the ground as the demon managed a scream with her last breath before they both died. Through his tears, Dean looked over as a wail of rage flew from the portal before it collapsed with a resounding boom that shook the ground they stood on and left nothing to even show it had been there.

 

“She was the fire...” Sam whispered through his tears as he held Sarah tenderly. “The last one to hold the evil. She helped purify it...”

 

_And now all’s well, boys. I’m proud of ya._

 

The quiet declaration startled them all and they looked over to see John Winchester standing with Cassie next to him. “Dad...Cassie...” Dean choked out as he took a step towards them.

 

 _Thanks to you, Dean, we’re free to move on. You and Sam live good long lives,_ John stated as he beamed at his sons. _Thank you._

 

 _From the both of us. Thank you Sam...Dean...Sarah...Andy. Live well,_ Cassie added as they disappeared and the four hunters were left wondering if what they’d just seen had been a dream.

 

Whatever had happened, they were done. It was time to move on and do as the two spirits had ordered: live. Dean looked over at Sam and smiled weakly. “Time to go home, Sammy.”

 

Smiling back, Sam nodded. “Yeup, time indeed.”

 

TBC

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

 

The days following their bittersweet victory were almost like a haze for the four victors. One of the ‘demon kids’ happened to have healing abilities and had been all too willing to heal one of his saviors, so he’d taken care of Sarah’s injuries before they’d become too serious. They’d then burned Cassie’s body with the tents as kindling, freeing her completely so she wouldn’t haunt the world in her sorrow. After that, they’d headed back for the parking lot, where most of the other ‘demon kids’ had left already in their trucks or cars, heading away from what would most likely be a terrible nightmare for the rest of their lives.

 

Sam, Dean, Andy, and Sarah had all gotten into the Impala and found a hotel so they could rest, too exhausted to do anything else. The next day they had then headed south, which had confused Andy a bit, but he had a feeling that it was for something very important. They had stopped at the Roadhouse on the third day out and delivered the victorious news and had even celebrated a bit, but they had once more not stayed long. If one had watched Dean, they could tell that he was very anxious and was no longer able to be quieted by either Sam or Sarah’s touches.

 

When they crossed into Florida, Sam had had to take over driving when Dean grew too antsy to even steer correctly. They arrived at Pensacola, Florida five days after the death of Cassie and their nemesis and headed straight for the Pier that had changed the Winchester brothers’ lives for all time.

 

Parking in the nearby parking lot, the four got out of the car and faced the ocean, which was almost glittering with greeting in the late afternoon sun. Dean turned to Andy and smiled softly, looking finally to be at peace. “Andy, there’re some things that you need to know. We’re here because this is where I at least say good bye,” he said softly as he played with his car keys.

 

“Hey, me too,” Sam retorted with a light tap on Dean’s head and grinned when Dean smiled at him in relief.

 

“And me as well,” Sarah added as she touched Sam’s hand.

 

“You sure, Sarah?” Dean asked quietly as he looked over at her and she nodded firmly.

 

“You and Sam are all I got. I’m not losing that. Besides, I can’t really stand this country anymore,” Sarah answered with a wink and the brothers laughed.

 

Andy watched them in confusion and sighed. “Anytime now,” he commented as he waved his hand for them to get to the point.

 

Laughing again, Dean shook his head and clapped Andy on the shoulder. “You’re a great guy, Andy, and you grew up a lot recently. I’ll be straight with you. Out there is my mate, a mermaid that changed me two and a half years ago into a merman. My family is also out there, my kids with her and with Sam,” he explained with a warm smile.

 

“Whoa, you and Sam had a kid?” Andy asked as his eyes widened and Sam snorted with laughter while Dean grinned. He hadn’t even sounded put off by the fact that they were sleeping together, which gave a base to the theory that he’d definitely been listening in the last two nights.

 

“Yea, we had a kid. A wonderful son that we saw for only a few minutes before givin’ him to Naida, my mate. Now, we’re gonna go back in there and leave this world. But we have a couple of things to take care of,” Dean explained as he leaned against the car. His face became serious then and it became apparent that it was difficult for him to go on. But, he managed a deep breath and nodded. “I want you to take my car, Andy, and take good care of it. I also want you to give all of our arsenal and Dad’s journal to Ellen, the lady you met at the Roadhouse, and just tell her that we found our niche. Can you do that for us?” he asked quietly as he focused on Andy while the other two watched them solemnly, knowing how hard it was for Dean to do this. He was letting go of his car, his baby. And he was letting go of John Winchester.

 

Stunned, Andy stared at Dean in silence for a couple of minutes before shaking himself. “You’re joking, right? Dean, this is your car and your things? Your dad’s journal? I...” he trailed off, biting his lip anxiously as he looked at Dean.

 

“Yea I know. But you’ve really shown yourself to be strong and worth trustin’. I want my car taken care of by someone who will worship her,” Dean replied and grinned as Sam nearly burst out laughing and turned away. Sarah giggled softly as Andy’s face lit up.

 

“Sure Dean! I’ll do it for you! You...I just don’t know how to thank you guys enough! I’ll...I promise to treat this car like she was a goddess and I’ll take care of all of your stuff, I promise,” Andy declared as he reached a hand out to Dean to shake.

 

Shaking Andy’s hand before pulling him in for a brief hug, Dean smiled warmly even as a tear rolled down his cheek. “Thanks man. I knew I could count on ya,” he whispered huskily before pulling back and handing his keys over to Andy. He turned to his car and patted its roof before going to the trunk. He waited until Andy unlocked it, then pushed up the lid and searched around for a bit before pulling out a picture of him, Sam, and their parents. He caressed it lightly then smiled at the others. “Yea ok...” he said with a huff before shutting the trunk after Sam had done the same and found a picture as a keepsake. They stepped to the side as Andy reverently climbed into the car behind the wheel and started it up with a growling purr. He pulled out carefully and waved at them before turning and heading away as they watched him go.

 

“You got the ownership changed on it, Sammy?” Dean murmured as he stood next to his brother bravely while watching his baby leave his sight.

 

“Yea I did. He’ll find out when he opens up the case,” Sam answered tenderly before hugging Dean to him. He kissed his brother softly and smiled when Dean sniffled before he tucked his brother close to him. “It’s ok, Dean,” he murmured comfortingly.

 

“Yea I know. But, small sacrifice to what’s comin’ up, ya know? I just need this chick moment,” Dean mumbled against his brother’s shoulder, who chuckled at that before they both turned a bit to look at Sarah, who was watching them with a grin. “You sure on this, girl? It’s a one time thing.”

 

“I’m positive, Dean. You and Sam are all I have in this world. And besides, I love the idea of being a mermaid and seeing stuff that no one will!” she answered with a laugh and they joined her as they reached for her and pulled her close. They held each other before turning towards the ocean as a quiet joyful song floated over to them and they saw three figures bobbing in the water. One of them pushed up and waved excitedly at them and they all smiled. “I’m guessing that’s Naida,” Sarah whispered nervously.

 

“Don’t worry. They’ll take care of us from now on,” Dean said softly as he hugged them both before heading for the ocean with his brother and Sarah. It was indeed a new day for them as they answered the call of the water.

 

THE END.

 


End file.
